Reencarnacion
by Marceline.alex
Summary: prologo: Marceline apenas tiene 100 años de vida y conoce a un chico en un hospital el cual resulta ser ¿Finn? si quieren saber mas leeanlo
1. Chapter 1

He vivido mas de 100 años, y en ellos he hecho cosas de las que me arrepiento y desearía no a ver hecho, matar, robar, no me había dado cuenta hasta que vi la tristeza ajena para entender que lo que hacia era lo peor del mundo.

Tenia que hacer algo bueno lo que sea sé que suena egoísta pero tengo que remendar mis pecados, ya que mis números estaban en rojo sangre

Había leído que la gente iba a visitar a las personas en los hospitales para ayudarles –quien rayos deja que un extraño entre a su cuarto de hospital- me quede pensando pero ya que era lo mas razonable que podía hacer en este momento

Llegue a un edificio llamado ''Los ángeles'' el cual tenia un millar de ventanas, entre a la puerta i fui hacia la recepcionista

-hola disculpe vengo a…-no termine de hablar ya que la recepcionista me interrumpió

-vienes a visitar a los pacientes- dijo la recepcionista a la cual solo asentí –que bien han llegado muchas personas para eso, la gente hoy en día es muy caritativa, creo que iras con el paciente numero 117, llamare a una enfermera para que te lleve-dijo la recepcionista muy alegre mirando el monitor de la computadora

Rápidamente llego una enfermera la cual me indico que la acompañara, yo la seguí y me indico que entrara

-entrare yo sola- dije

-si- dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa en el rostro

-pero que tal si pasa algo o soy mala y robo o le hago algo al paciente-dije nerviosamente

-no lo creo, algo me dice que eres una señorita muy buena y sé que dejare a Finn en muy buenas manos- dijo la enfermera y se fue

Finn y el quien era, no lo sabía y entre al cuarto, vi un burro con un jarrón de flores y una enorme ventana la cual estaba medio abierta y después vi una cama en la cual estaba un chico rubio

-hola- dije tratando de mirar su cara

-hola- dijo el chico empezando a sentarse en la cama con dificultad –soy Finn y tu- dijo muy alegre

-marceline- dije al ver al chico que parecía completamente bien

-y tu por que estas aquí- pregunto con una sonrisa cálida

-por ninguna razón en general- dije –te puedo hacer una pregunta-

-si, cual seria- dijo Finn parecía un chico tan bueno amable

-por que estas aquí si te ves en perfecta condición- dije

-amm si eso es que tengo cáncer- dijo Finn y su sonrisa desapareció al igual que su mirada se nublo –sé que estas aquí solo por remendar un problema, pues si no quien quisiera pasar su tiempo con un chico muerto en vida- dijo fríamente

Me sentí completamente mal se veía tan bien y yo no quería que se sonrisa se fuera antes de hablar la enfermera llego

-bueno la hora de visitas termino- dijo la enfermera y tuve que salir

Fui caminando cabizbaja como a alguien tan bueno y sincero como Finn le podía pasar eso y aun tener una sonrisa en la cara. Es demasiado idiota o en realidad bueno y optimista.

Toda la noche estuve pensando en Finn no lo podía sacar de mi cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente iba caminando sin rumbo alguno sin mirar al frente y cuando me había percatado a donde había llegado era al hospital el mismo donde conocía Finn ayer. Decidí entrar para ir a visitarlo por que el comentario que dijo ayer me seguía retumbando en la cabeza '' quien quisiera pasar su tiempo con un chico muerto en vida'' eso me recordó a mi siendo una vampira quien quisiera algo conmigo. Ente y me atendió la misma recepcionista

-hola eres tu de nuevo vienes a ver a otro paciente- dijo la recepcionista con la misma alegría de ayer

-no, vengo a ver a Finn- dije con un poco mas de entusiasmo estaba emocionada por ver a Finn y lo raro es que no sabia porque.

-muy bien si quieres pasa, ¿recuerdas por donde es?- me pregunto con mucha amabilidad

-si, gracias- después de decir eso salí corriendo hacia la habitación de Finn, antes de entrar toque la puerta

-pase- dijo Finn

-hola ¿Cómo estas?- dije con entusiasmo

-Marceline ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Finn sorprendido

-Pues creo que ya hay una persona ala cual si le importas y quiere pasar mucho tiempo contigo- le dije y me senté junto a él en la cama

-lo dices enserio- dijo Finn dudoso

-si- dije y le sonreí, el me devolvió la sonrisa la cual era muy linda

Paso el tiempo, los días y yo seguí visitando a Finn día a día, a veces me quedaba con el todo el día o en la noche, pero no faltaba ningún día que no lo fuera a visitar.

Habíamos creado una nueva amistad, no solo una normal y cualquiera sino una de las mejores. Me encantaba la compañía de Finn y a el la mía. Sin querer comencé a enamorarme de él.

Hasta que un día no fue a la habitación de Finn y no lo encontré ahí, salí corriendo desesperada hasta que encontré ala enfermera de Finn

-enfermera, ¿donde esta Finn?- le dije alterada y jadeante por salir corriendo

-calma el esta en su casa, lo dimos de alta- dijo la enfermera muy contenta – si quieres te doy su dirección

-si por favor- dije muy alegre, no podía creer que Finn ya estuviera de alta era la mejor noticia de la vida y lo quería ir a visitar lo mas antes posible

La enfermera me dio un papel con su dirección y yo por la emoción la abrase y ella correspondió mi abrazo, le agradecí y salí corriendo

Llegue hasta la casa de Finn y toque la puerta, y comencé a recuperar el aliento

Cuando abrieron la puerta era el Finn al cual yo rápidamente abrase lo cual hace que casi caigamos al suelo

-QUE TE PASO POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE TE HABIAN DADO DE ALTA- le grite y me fui separando de el hasta que el me acerco otra vez y me abrazo fuertemente

-quería que fuese una sorpresa- dijo

Me quede en shock hasta que su voz me despertó

-y que hacemos aquí parados cuando podemos salir- dijo Finn jalándome hacia la calle

En verdad era el mejor día de mi vida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno he aquí el segundo capitulo espero que les guste **

Fuimos a la plaza a comer, al cine y mas lugares no para vamos de reír en verdad los dos estábamos súper felices por la gran y rápida recuperación, quien diría que ir a visitar a un desconocido haría una gran mejora en mi vida y que una extraña haya ayudado a la recuperación de alguien

Finn pidió permiso para quedarse en mi casa, mi papa casi nunca estaba así que los dos podríamos estar juntos

Al llegar a casa

-wow marcy no sabia que vivías sola- dijo Finn muy impresionado

-jajaja no vivo sola mi papa también vive aquí pero nunca esta por su trabajo- dijo marceline

-¿y en que trabaja?- dijo Finn sentándose en el sofá y viendo a todos lados

-es hombre de negocios sale mucho pero no me justa ir con el me aburro mucho- dijo marceline haciendo una mueca de aburrimiento

-ohhh y que hacemos- dijo Finn dudoso

-¿sabes tocar música?- dijo marceline con una sonrisa picara

-cuenta el big box- dijo Finn dudoso

-claro- dijo marceline tomando se bajo –muy bien empieza tu- dijo marceline siguiendo el ritmo de Finn

-You can't quit until you try You can't live until you die You can't learn to tell the truth Until you learn to lie You can't breathe until you choke You gotta laugh when you're the joke There's nothing like a funeral to make you feel alive Just open your eyes Just open your eyes And see that life is beautiful- canto Finn

-wow si que eres bueno- dijo marceline con cara de impresión

-yo bueno pff escúchate tocar el bajo, te toca cantar- dijo Finn esperando

_-Heart beats fast Colors and promises _How to be brave _How can I love when I'm afraid To fall _But watching you stand alone _All of my doubt Suddenly goes away somehow_  
One step closer _I have died everyday waiting for you Darlin' don't be afraid I have loved you for a Thousand years I'll love you for a Thousand more- canto marceline_

_Terminando de cantar Finn se le quedo viendo a marceline atónito, ya que marceline tenia una hermosa voz, los dos empezaron a acercar sus rostros, serás sus ojos y a abrir los labios, hasta que sus labios se toparon y dieron inicio a un beso _

_Hasta que se separaron para tomar aire _

_-eso fue genial- dijo Finn chocando su frente con la de marceline _

_Hasta que marceline puso una cara de preocupación y se separo rápidamente de Finn el cual se sorprendió _

_-que pasa- dijo Finn _

_-esto no es correcto, te hare daño- dijo marceline alegándose mas_

_-que dice si tú eres una de las personas más geniales de este mundo y yo… yo… te quiero marceline- dijo Finn acercándose a marceline _

_-YA BASTA NO QUIERES ESO CONMIGO PORQUE YO SOY UN MONSTRO- dijo marceline y se dejo caer de rodillas _

_-¿pero que?- dijo Finn pero no paro de avanzar hacia marceline_

_-SOY UN VAMPIRO QUE NO VEZ…- dijo marceline levantándose de golpe para encarar a Finn pero este la abrazo _

_-sabes no me interesa yo te amo y nada ni nadie me hará cambiar de opinión- dijo Finn _

_Toda la noche Finn y marceline se quedaron abrazados y así durmieron _

_En la mañana _

_Marceline acababa de despertar pero no vio a Finn así que fue a ver si estaba en la sala _

_-¿Finn, donde estas?- dijo marceline preocupada_

_Fue dando la vuela para ver si estaba en la estancia, y así era, pero Finn estaba tirado en el suelo_

_-FINN- dijo marceline corriendo para ver a Finn y lo tomo en brazos _

_-Finn- dijo marceline mas calmada por que logró ver que Finn aun respiraba, pero aun así dejo a Finn recostado en la sala y corrió para llamar a emergencias _

_Rápidamente la ambulancia llego y se llevo a Finn de nuevo al hospital _

_Paso un día para que Finn despertara_

_-hola dormilón como te sientes-dijo marceline la cual estaba recostada en la silla sujetando la mano de Finn _

_-mejor, te quedaste aquí todo el tiempo- dijo Finn un poco cansado _

_-si, sabes que yo voy a hacer todo lo posible para que mejores, el doctor dice que solo fue un altibajo que estarás mejor - dijo marceline con un tono dulce pero firme _

_-marcy… no lo creo… pode vivir normal por un tiempo, nací con esta enfermedad y el tratamiento ya no hace efecto en mi, talves este sea mi ultimo momento- dijo Finn apretando la mano de marceline _

_-NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR ESO FIIN SABES QUE NO ES VERDAD-dijo marceline enojada por la tristeza y con varia lagrimas en los ojos _

_-marcy- dijo Finn soportando las lagrimas –no quiero verte así por favor olvídame, no quiero dañarte-_

_Marceline se levanto, sujeto la mano de Finn y se acercó a su rostro hasta que pudieron dar inicio a un beso _

_-pues lo lamento ya que no te olvidare- dijo marceline separándose de el –en lugar de estar discutiendo y pensando sobre ello ay que aprovechar el hoy, por eso aun seguimos aquí juntos- dijo retomando la alegría _

_-me justa ese plan- dijo Finn con una sonrisa en el rostro _

_Y así transcurrieron los días, hasta que paso un año marceline y Finn ya eran pareja estaban llevando su relación a lo máximo _

_Un día decidieron ir a un día de campo Finn había planeado todo desde el mas pequeño detalle, ya había llegado la noche así que se recostaron y cubrieron con unas mantas _

_-este en realidad es el mejor momento de mi vida- dijo marceline abrazada por Finn _

_-Así quiero recordarte feliz con esa hermosa sonrisa en tu rostro- le dijo a marceline acercando su rostro al de ella para plantarle un beso _

_-no quiero perderte- dijo Marceline tristemente recordándose en el pecho de Finn –aunque sé que el Finn llegara pronto-_

_-lo se y ami me gustaría poder estar mas tiempo contigo- dijo Finn _

_Marceline POV _

_Esa fue la última plática que tuvimos la semana siguiente lo esperado llego el fin de una vida._

_**Bueno he aquí el Final, todavía siguen mas capítulos pero si quieren que le siga dejen reviews **_

_**Bye, cuídense y sigan leyendo Fics xD**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno he aquí el tercer capitulo espero que les este gustando**

Marceline POV

Ya habían pasado más de cien años desde que Finn murió, yo había pensado que ninguna persona lo iba a igualarlo, en un momento de mi existencia quise morir pero nunca tuve el valor para hacerlo.

La vida iba perdiendo sentido nada importante pasaba hasta que un día conocí a una chica o mas bien señora llamada Susana, era arqueóloga y era muy genial, la conocí ya que iba en un curso de historia conmigo, ella tenia un esposo llamado jeff no lo conocí ya que estaba enlistado como soldado pero sé que quería mucho a Susana

Y así comienza una nueva historia

-hola Susana- dije ya que ella estaba muy metida en sus estudios

-hola marcy-dijo aun revisando una especie de roca

-¿que haces?- pregunte con mucha duda

-a si se me olvido contarte, han estado atacando ciertas partes del mundo y esta es una pieza de una bomba que parece nuclear- dijo Susana guardando la pieza

-ohh genial te lo dio jeff- le pregunte a Susana pero ella no me contesto solo se entristeció- que pasa-

-jeff me ha estado diciendo que tal vez haya una tercera guerra mundial, me dio la dirección de un sitio seguro por si llegan a atacar aquí y quiero que vengas conmigo marcy- dijo Susana mirándome fijamente

-pero Susana- le dije no podía creer lo que escuchaba

Los días siguieron pasando Susana me había dado la ubicación del lugar, no la había visto por qué se había enfermado y no la vi por meses

Un día estaba en mi casa dormida, cuando un sonido estrepitoso me despertó antes que nada, salí y la gente corría despavorida, así que decidí ir al lugar que me dijo Susana tal vez ella también estaría hay

Llegue corriendo era un campo, no sabia a donde ir hasta que vi una escotilla sobresaliendo y entre por ella

Había mucha gente dentro de ahí tanto enfermos como herido, seguí caminado hasta que escuche sollozar a una mujer la cual resulto ser Susana

Ella estaba rodeada por varias de las chicas del curso de historia no las conocía pero si las había visto

Al parecer la estaban consolando, así que decidí apresurarme para llegar con ella

-Susana- dijo pasando entre todas las chicas

-MARCELINE- dijo y corrió a abrazarme con lágrimas en los ojos –pensé que te había pasado algo-

No supe que contestarle pero lo que si sabia era que no podía estar así solo por mí

-¿Susana que paso?- le pregunte

-jeff murió y Finn…- no termino de hablar por que rompió en llanto sujetando un pequeño gorrito blanco, ese nombre solo me trajo recuerdos tanto buenos como malos

Una de las chicas me jalo y me dijo que fuera con ella, yo la seguí pero me seguía preguntando quien era Finn

-Susana nos ha hablado de ti y sabemos que eres muy importante para ella, pero en este momento esta devastada Jeff murió y Finn…- me estaba contando pero la interrumpí

-¿Quién es Finn?- dije confundida

-él es su hijo- dijo yo no sabia que Susana tenia un hijo –el acababa de nacer cuando la bomba cayo, a ella la trajeron aquí pero al bebe no por eso esta así, la bomba era nuclear por lo cual Susana piensa que el ya esta muerto- dijo explicándome todo

Todo tenia sentido el por que Susana había enfermado era porque estaba embarazada, aquel sonido había sido una bomba, y esa bomba era nuclear por eso todos estaban tan enfermos y en el peor de los casos muertos o mutados

Fui directo con Susana y le dije sin que nadie más me escuchara

-Susana recuerdas que no salía mucho al sol por que me quemaba mas de lo normal- le dije a lo que ella solo asintió

-sé que esto probablemente suene loco pero soy un vampiro- cuando le dije eso ella solo abrió los ojos como platos –yo puedo salir te juro que encontrare a Finn-

-no Marceline no quiero perder a nadie mas- dijo Susana tomándome de los hombros –y que seas un vampiro no cambia las cosas-

-pero y que tal si Finn esta vivió tiene que estar contigo, recuerda lo que me decías siempre para todo ay una esperanza- termine de decir y Salí antes de que me detuviera

Cuando estaba afuera todo tenia un olor a sangre y una espesa neblina verde

Me cubrí la cara y corrí lo más rápido que pude en dirección al hospital en el que Susana estaba internada

Pero en el trayecto encontré varia gente que necesitaba ayuda todavía estaba viva y ahí fue donde conocí a varias personas mutadas como:

Jocelyn seguir se a ella le encantaba el chicle por lo que cuando la bomba exploto su ADN se combino con eso y varias personas igual y se lo que piensan ella es la abuela de la dulce princesa

Y así paso con algunas otras personas del espacio grumoso, fuego, agua, dulce, fantasmas, etc.

Pero no todos lo que mutaron eran buenos varios otros eran demonios incontrolable y sedientos de sangre

Retomando la historia

Fui directo hacia el hospital pero varios demonios me detuvieron

-miren es la hija de Abadeer- hay que matarla-no podrá con todos- dijeron varios de los demonios

Yo solo gruñí cada momento que Finn estuviera ay era mas peligroso

Rápidamente el apunte con una espada que había encontrado por ahí era largo y delgado pero me iba a servir

-u y se quiere defender- dijo un demonio

Rápidamente todos se abalanzaron hacia mi pero lo único que sentí fue la adrenalina correr por todo mi cuerpo, yo soy la reina de los vampiros por lo cual tengo poderes los cuales nunca uso por miedo de dañar a alguien pero en ese momento se desatara

Un demonio logro cortarme bajo el ojo, yo corrí hace el y los demás y los rebane por la mitad, no podía detenerme hasta que una sombra se unió a la pelea, no estaba contra mi sino me estaba ayudando

**Bueno aquí esta el final de el capitulo espero que les haya gustado y si es asi dejen reviews para que le siga **

**Bueno aquí me despido bye, cuídense y sigan leyendo Fics **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno he aquí el cuarto capitulo espero que les guste **

Cuando termino la pelea mis ojos aun seguían completamente carmesí y la sombra se acercó a mi resulto ser un chico de mi edad muy guapo

-mi nombre es Marshall, reina Marceline- dijo arrodillándose

-no hagas eso, no merezco ese puesto- dije fríamente

-lo merecerse y la respetare por ello, que hace aquí afuera sola- dijo igual de fríamente

-he venido por un humano es muy importante que lo encontré- le dije para que se fuera

-la ayudare- me dijo siguiéndome

-no, ve a la cámara de seguridad, cuida a la gente yo llegare rápidamente sino ve por mi- dije cortantemente

-si mi reina- dijo yéndose rápidamente

Esa fue la primera vez que vi a marshall, la primera vez que lo vi tan dedicado y serio, eso fue antes de que supiera que él era mi primo y que era el futuro rey de Aaa

Mande a Marshall a al cámara de los mutantes y yo seguí mi camino llegue rápidamente al hospital, había mucha sangre en los pisos al igual que gente en el suelo, llegue a maternidad y vi varias cunas pero para todos lo bebes ya era muy tarde hasta que escuche el llanto de dos bebes eran gemelos tenían el nombre de Finn y Fionna los hijos de Susana

Los tome lentamente y los calme pero el edificio empezó a tambalearse y caer por lo cual salir por la ventana pero no sin antes cubrirlos muy bien para que no les pasara algo, fue rápido pero no logre ver nada por la niebla

Hasta que escuche una voz macabra que salía de entre el humo verde

-no lograras salvarlos- dijo una voz ronca, empecé a retroceder pero la volví a escuchar atrás de mi

-ellos morirán, no los salvaras- pronuncio como si estuviera justo aun lado de mi oído

Rápidamente corrí atravesando la nube de humo sujetando muy fuerte a los dos bebes los cuales estaba llorando nuevamente, vi que una sombra me seguía desde lejos y a lo lejos vi una escotilla de un refugio, la abrí y entre rápidamente antes de que la sombra me atrapara, cuando cerré la escotilla escuche solo el sonido de unas garras tallando el metal

Cuando cerré la escotilla, caí de espalda tratando de proteger a los bebes, a ellos no les paso nada solo seguían llorando, la caída me dolió pero rápidamente me levante y vi a los bebes a la cara y les sonríe lo cual hizo que los dos se relajaran y empezaran a reír alegremente

Los volví a aferrar a mi pecho y fue a inspeccionar el refugio tal vez avía alguien mas ahí

Camine y camine, el refugio era muy estable pero lo raro es que no había nadie ahí, logre observar varios alimentos, cobijas, sabanas y una cama tales era el refugio de una familia.

Puse a Finn y a Fionna en la cama y me senté junto a ellos, ellos ya estaban dormidos, se me asieron tan lindos pero volví a pensar en esa sombra que me persiguió, tenia que atraparla si quería muertos a Finn y Fionna, pero no los podía dejar solos entonces recordé a marshall

-tengo que salir- susurre para mi misma y salí sin antes ver por ultimas vez a Finn y Fionna

Nunca en mi vida había usado mis poderes de reina, pero en esta ocasión solo use uno ser mas rápida que cualquiera para llegar con marshall

Salí del refugio y corrí mas rápido que nunca mas rápido que cualquiera

Llegue y me detuve al ver a la sombra y a marshall pelear y Marshall iba perdiendo

-MARSHALL- grite y fue directo hacia el derrumbando a la extraña sombra de encima de el

-CORRE VE A UN REFUGIO QUE ESTA A MINUTOS DE AQUÍ CUIDA A LOS BEBES-le ordene y el no articulo palabra solo salió corriendo para llegar al refugio

-QUIEN ERES Y QUE QUIERES- dije furiosa podía sentir mis colmillos crecer y la sed de sangre empezar a quemarme la garganta

-creo que ya me conocer reina- dijo la sombra saliendo a la luz la sombra era el LICH

-¡LICH!-dije asombrada él era una de los demonios mas temibles, solo un héroe anterior mete lo había derrotado y mi padre había tenido problemas con el

-nadie mas ni nadie menos hermosa-dijo el Lich con un tono arrogante

Yo solo gruñí del enojo

-calma no tengo ningún problema contigo aun- dijo reafirmando el 'aun'

-¿Por qué quieres a los niños?- dije aun gruñendo parecía perro rabioso

-pues por que su maldito padre fue quien me derroto, y por qué ay una leyenda que dice que los bebes me derrocaran- dijo el Lich muy enojado por a ver recordado es

-¿de que leyenda hablas?- dije aun gruñendo avisándole al Lich que si se movía lo mataba

-que tu padre no te a dicho se nota que no te tienes confianza pues al fin y al cabo no esta orgullosa muchas veces te a querido cambiar- dijo el Lich tratando de lastimarme lo cual logro

-CALLATE- dije y fue corriendo hacia el para atracarlo, pero me esquivo muy fácilmente

-sabes no debiste a ver dejado a los bebes con Marshall el sigue siendo un vampiro y aun que los quiera proteger también su sed de sangre no lo dejara- dijo el Lich esquivando mis golpes fácilmente

Entonces sus palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza

-FINN, FIONNA- grite dirigiéndome hacia el refugio pero el Lich se interpuso

-NO TE DEJARE- dijo abalanzándose hacia mi y cayendo sobre mi

-NOOO- grite no podía creer que estuviera ante la merced de él, romper mi promesa de proteger a Finn y Fionna para Susana

Algunas lagrimas rodaron por mi mejilla, varios recuerdos llegaron a mi mente, a mi padre comerse mis papas, a mis antiguos amigos, a Susana y a Finn ese chico del cual me enamore perdidamente y lo perdí, y luego recordé al nuevo Finn el ojo de Susana el pequeño niño al cual tenia que proteger aun que me costara la vida

Empecé a volver a sentir esa sed de sangre y logre poner al Lich debajo de mí

El Lich ahora a mi merced

-NO TE LES VUELVAS A ACERCAR A FINN NI FIONNA O TE PROMETO QUE TE MATO- le dije al Lich furiosa

-si ama perdone a esta alma en pena por favor- dijo el Lich arrepentido

-MALDITA BASURA- le dije y Salí corriendo hacia el refugio

Corrí lo más rápido que pude pero aun tenía esa sed que me quemaba la garganta

Llegue al refugio y entre rápidamente cerrando la puerta tras de mi

Me fui acercando a marshall tranquilamente, al parecer no los estaba atacando sino arrullando

**He aquí el final espero que les haya gustado y si es asi dejen reviews para que le siga **

**Bueno bye cuídense y sigan leyendo Fics xD **


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno aquí el quinto capitulo espero que les guste **

Marshall estaba arrullando a los bebes lo cual no le ayaba lógica pensaba que los iba a atacar

-¿marshall?- pregunte tímidamente

-ella se parece mucho a una chica que conocí ase 100 años ella tenia un hermano los dos tenían cáncer y murieron- dijo Marshall con una sonrisa de melancolía en el rostro

Eso me hizo recordar a Finn el cual igualmente lo había perdido hace 100 años

-¿Cómo se llamaba?- le pregunte aun a las espaldas de marshall

-Fionna- dijo y lo vi derramando varias lágrimas

-¿crees en la rencarnación?- le pregunte esperando que dijera que si

-no creo mucho en lo de la biblia pero si creo que pueda pasar un milagro así- dijo Marshall con esperanza

-pues ella es la rencarnación de Fionna y el la de su hermano, a su hermano lo conocí, pero a ella no- dije esperando que me creyera

-no juegues conmigo- dijo Marshall con tristeza

-no lo hago es verdad yo conozco a su madre… o conocí- dije con melancolía al recordar a Susana

-te creo es lo que pensé cuando la vi- dijo marshall dejándolos en la cama y volteándose hacia mi

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio al parecer recordando

-tenemos que salir… tu están corriendo mas peligro con nosotros aquí que ellos dos solos- dijo Marshall rompiendo el silencio

-si- le dije y los dos salimos

Caminamos por varias horas para ver si había sobrevivientes pero para todos ya era muy tarde, en los refugios había varias personas pero ya no eran humanos

Los dos seguimos caminado hasta que escuchamos un estruendo a kilómetros enfrente de nosotros

-¿Qué fue eso?- me dijo marshall volteando a ver a todos lados

Antes de que yo contestara una bomba cayo justo enfrente de nosotros, marshall y yo salimos volando en los aires, los dos caímos casi juntos pero estábamos aturdidos por el sonido, teníamos sangre corriendo de nuestros rostros y brazos, nos fuimos levantando poco a poco

La bomba comenzó a emitir un sonido

-reconexión, reconexión- repetía la bomba

Marshall y yo nos miramos fijamente y corrimos un poco atarantados por o aturdido no teníamos sentido de la ubicación y nos estábamos tambaleando mucho

Hasta que escuchamos que la bomba se abría poco a poco hasta que se abrió por completo

Una nube de humo rosa cubrió todo el espacio y al parecer todo el mundo

Escuche a marshall gritar ya que el humo nos estaba quemando la piel

Al final el humo se disperso todo lo que una vez fue destrucción era como un gran campo con castillos y hermosos campos alrededor

Todos los seres en los refugios salieron, la mayoría eran mutantes, como la dulce gente, la gente espacio grumoso, etc.

Todos se fueron dispersando a diferentes sectores de estas nuevas tierras

-reconexión finalizado- emitió la bomba antes de desaparecer

Todo el mundo se fue recuperando

Marshall y yo buscamos el refugio donde se encontraban Finn y Fionna tal vez ellos eran mutantes ahora

Después de vario tiempo los encontramos seguían siendo humanos y al parecer los únicos de este nuevo mundo

Después descubrimos que este mundo o mas bien las tierras eran divididas por dos Ooo y Aaa

Tenían casi los mismos reinos pero eran diferentes gobernantes, Marshall se fue a Aaa para controlar a los vampiros de esa tierra y yo me quede en Ooo

Marshall se llevo a Fionna a la cual adoptaron una familia de gatos con dos hijas una de ellas llamada cake se llevaba muy bien con Fionna las dos se hicieron inseparables y se protegían mutuamente, se preguntaran como se esto cuando prometo algo lo cumplo, le prometí a Susana cuidar a Fionna asta el fin y lo estoy cumpliendo

Y a Finn en cambio lo adopto una familia de Perros muy buena yo los conocía ya que el padre era una hechicero muy poderoso al igual el tenia dos hijos y Finn se hizo muy unido con Jake se cuidaban y protegían hasta que crecieron y fueron en busca de aventura

Marshall y yo debes en cuando nos vemos y visitamos, pero nos hemos distanciado

Finn y Fionna hasta la fecha no se conocen ni saben que son hermanos pero yo creo que algún día se volverán a encontrar

**Los siento por que los hice mas corto ahora, pero espero que les haya gustado y si es asi dejen reviews para que le siga **

**Bueno bye, cuídense y sigan leyendo fics xD **


	6. Chapter 6

**He aquí un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste **

Finn hoy en día ya tiene 17, pero sigue siendo el mismo que hace 3 años

-hey jake- dijo Finn caminando

-que Finn- dijo Jake volteándolo a ver

-ya me canse ya casi no hay aventuras por aquí- dijo Finn aburrido

-si lo se desde que el rey helado se hizo disque bueno ya no ahí muchas aventuras- dijo Jake igual de aburrido

-que tal si vamos con Marceline- dijo Finn alegremente

-mmmm lo siento hermanito es que quede con arcoíris a salir con los bebes a pasear- dijo Jake

-a si casi olvido a mis sobrinos, bueno salúdalos de mi parte- dijo Finn alejándose despidiendo a Jake con la mano

-si claro compadre- dijo Jake yéndose

Finn iba caminado directo a la cueva-casa de Marceline

Al llegar Finn iba a tocar la puerta pero escucho a Marceline hablando por su celular

-no lo se marshall, fionna es muy aventurera pero no creo que sea tiempo- dijo Marceline preocupada

-vamos marcy se tenían que conocer en algún momento no, Fionna y Finn ya tienes 17- dijo Marshall tratando de convencer a Marceline

-no lo se- dijo Marceline confusa

-bueno llámame cuando te decidas- dijo Marshall despidiéndose

-si claro adiós- dijo Marceline

-¿Quién es Fionna y por qué ese tal marshall me conoce?- dijo Finn confundido

-QUE DESDE CUANDO ESTA AHÍ- dijo Marceline muy preocupada

-yo pregunte primero así que contesta- dijo Finn

-marshall es mi primo- dijo Marceline completamente relajado tratando de que Finn no recordara a Fionna

-¿y quien es Fionna?- dijo Finn tratando de sacarle la sopa a Marceline

-chin-pensó Marceline

-nadie en especial, solo la novia de Marshall- dijo completamente tranquila

-¿y por qué nos tenemos que conocer ella y yo?- pregunto Finn ya fastidiando a Marceline

-ammm… agh no se son ideas de marshall- dijo Marceline

-amm ok bueno… venia a ver si querías salir conmigo en busca de una AVENTURA- dijo Finn alegremente

-aja claro- dijo Marceline sin prestar mucha atención

Marshall y Fionna se habían hecho novios cuando Fionna cumplió los 16 y ahora que tiene los 17 se van a casar por eso marshall quiere que Finn y ella se conozcan, marshall ya le había contado de Finn a Fionna y ella lo tomo con mucha alegría y no esperaba para conocerlo

Fionna ya había conocido a Marceline por lo cual la iba a visitar muy seguido y ella ya había venido a Ooo en pocas ocasiones

Finn y yo salimos de aventura o más bien a pasear

-marcy… ¿no sientes que alguien nos esta siguiendo?- dijo Finn volteando a todos lados

-si pero creo saber quien es- dijo Marceline –dame una roca-

-aja- dijo Finn y busco en su mochila una piedra y se la entrego

Marceline tomo impulso y lanzo la piedra hacia un árbol

Del cual cayo una chica con sombrero de conejo, blusa azul cielo y falda azul fuerte

-ouch marcy eso dolió- dijo Fionna en el suelo

-aja ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- pregunto Marceline olvidando por completo a Finn

-bueno es que quise salir y marshall estaba distraído así que vine- dijo Fionna alegremente

-y viniste sola- dijo Marceline casi indignada

-ay ya cálmate no eres mi mama- dijo Fionna

-no, no lo soy pero prometí que los protegería- dijo Marceline empezando a pelear con fionna

-A SI CLARO A PROTEGERNOS ENTONCES POR QUE NO DEJAS QUE LO CONOSCA-dijo fionna enojadísima

-POR QUE NO ES EL MOMENTO- dijo Marceline mostrando sus colmillos

-amm chicas- dijo Finn pero solo logro que lo ignoraran

-COMO QUE NO ES EL MOMENTO NADA MALO PASARA, SERIAMOS MEJORES MAS FUERTE- dijo Fionna

-NO SOLO ESTAN EL LICH, LOS DEMONIOS, ASH, ASHLEY, MI PAPA Y LA MAMA DE MARSHALL, NADAMAS- dijo Marceline

-AGH ASH Y ASHLEY SON UNOS TONTOS- dijo fionna contradiciendo a Marceline

-CHICAS- grito Finn llamando la atención de las chicas

-ajaja- rio apenada fionna viendo a Finn -¿y quien es este?-

-nadie, vámonos- dijo Marceline tomando a fionna para irse

-no alto, ¿tu eres fionna?- dijo Finn sujetando a Fionna

-si ¿tu quien eres?- dijo fionna mirando a Finn eran casi iguales solo que eran hombre y mujer

-Finn- dijo Finn seriamente

-oh por el amor de glob tu eres Finn- dijo Fionna abalanzándose encima de el para abrazarlo

-alto que alguien me explique lo que pase que no entiendo nada- dijo Finn confundido

-yo te cuento- dijo Fionna llevándose a Finn

Marceline solo se quedo ahí parada con cara de no puede ser

Finn y Fionna estuvieron hablando toda la tarde, se conocieron y ella le conto todo sobre que eran hermanos y sobre marshall, su madre, los peligros de que se conocieran

Pero según punto de vista de Finn, Fionna y marshall eso los arria mas fuertes y mas unidos

Pero según Marceline eso seria una tragedia para todos

Acaso Marceline les ocultaba algo

**Bueno he aquí el final de este capitulo si les gusta dejen reviews para que le siga **

**Bueno aquí me despido bye, cuídense y sigan leyendo fics xD **


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno he aquí un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste **

Fionna y marshall le siguieron platicando cosas a Finn al principio Finn no lo podía creer pero luego comprendió y le alegro tener una magnifica hermana

Lo único que si lo molesto es que marshall se fuera a casar con su hermana

Pero después de eso Finn quiso ir a hablar con Marceline

Marceline estaba sentada en el techo de la cueva-casa y Finn llego y se sentó junto a ella

- tome todo con mucha calma, excepto lo de que mi hermana se casara con tu primo pero si a ella le alegra esta bien para mi- dijo Finn tratando de hacer reír a Marceline pero esta solo oculto su cabeza en sus rodillas

-sabes que nada malo nos pasara todos estamos muy contentos de estar unidos- dijo Finn poniendo su mano en la espalda de Marceline, la cual al sentir se mano se abalanzo sobre Finn para abrazarlo

-no quiero perderlos Finn no quiero perderte- dijo Marceline llorando

Cuando Finn escucho el no ''quiero perderte'' se sonrojo completamente, pero Marceline no lo vio ya que estaba abrazándolo, Finn correspondió el abrazo y le dijo a Marceline al oído

-no nos ocurrirá nada, y te prometo que te protegeré hasta el fin del mundo- dijo Finn a lo cual Marceline se sonrojo pero en cambio Finn si noto se sonrojo y se fue acercando a ella

Sus rostros estaban a tan solo unos centímetros y se iban acercando más y más

Hasta que se labios se tocaron y dieron inicio a un beso que inicio lentamente e iba acelerando, los dos se separaron cuando el aire les falto

-maldito aire- dijo Finn jadeando

A lo cual Marceline solo rio

Finn y Marceline se quedaron en el techo por unos momentos hasta que bajaron y entraron a la casa

-hola tortolitos- dijo Marshall con una sonrisa picara con la cual logro hacer que Finn y Marceline se ruborizaran

-¿lo vieron?- pregunto Finn tímidamente

-no solo lo vimos también los escuchamos- dijo Fionna riéndose

Lo cual solo hizo que los dos se ruborizaran al punto que parecían tomates

-jajajaja bueno ya cálmense- dijo Fionna

-aja- dijo Finn

-cambiando de tema que vamos a hacer ahora- dijo Marceline

-seguir y estar preparados para la pelea- dijo Marshall

-mientras que estemos juntos nada malo nos pasara- dijo Fionna

A lo cual todos asintieron

Marshall y Fionna se fueron y regresaron a Aaa

Dejando a Finn y Marceline solos

-no este preocupada nada pasara- dijo Finn tomando la mano de Marceline

-tal vez tengas razón- dijo Marceline mirando a los ojos a Finn

Los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente el uno al otro

-creo que me enamorado de ti- dijo Marceline suavemente

-¿y eso tiene algo mal?- dijo Finn con una mirada picara

-no al contrario es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado- dijo Marceline sonriéndole

-sabes a tu lado soy el mas feliz del mundo- dijo Finn tomando la barbilla de Marceline y dándole un beso en los labios

El cual Marceline correspondió rápidamente

Los días pasaron y nada malo estaba ocurriendo

Marceline y Finn comenzaron una relación de noviazgo, los dos estaban muy felices, al igual que marshall y fionna por al fin verlos juntos

**En el siguiente capitulo la boda de marshall y Fionna **

**Bueno he aquí el final perdón por hacerlo mas corto de lo habitual **

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y si es asi dejen reviews y gracias por su apoyo **

**Bueno bye cuídense y sigan leyendo Fics**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno he aquí un nuevo capitulo **

Los días habían pasado y el día esperado había llegado al fin marshall se casaría con Fionna

Todo ya estaba organizado, la boda, comida, pastel, vestido, anillos, la fiesta, la luna de miel todo solo faltaba la misa para que los dos se casaran

Al inicio del día

Marshall no había visto a Fionna ya que PB y Marceline la estaban arreglando y el novio no puede ver a la novia

-ouch- se quejaba fionna ya que PB le estaba poniendo el vestido

-cálmate ya esta- dijo PB –te queda hermoso ese vestido- dijo PB alegremente

-¿enserio?- pregunto fionna

-no te muevas- dijo Marceline ya que la esta pintando

-mjmm- dijo Fionna quedándose quieta

-muy bien creo que esta listo- dijo Marceline volteando a Fionna hacia un espejo para que se viera

-wow- dijo Fionna mirándose en el espejo no lo podía creer –enserio soy yo o es una foto-

-jajaja eres tu tontita- dijo PB

-a marshall le va a encantar- dijo Marceline

-bueno ahora les toca a ustedes- dijo Fionna entregándoles un vestido a PB y marcy

Las dos se vistieron y la primera en salir fue PB

Su vestido era rosa bajito con una flor en la cadera de lado derecho color negro

-wow te quedo genial- dijo Fionna

-gracias- dijo PB e hizo una reverencia

Las dos rieron y luego salió Marceline

Ella tenia un vestido que le llegaba hasta la rodillas, era de color negro y tenia dos tirantes que iban desde el centro de se pecho a los extremos de los hombros

-wow marcy te ves hermosa- dijo PB

-jajaja gracias- dijo Marceline

-bueno ya que estamos todas tenemos que salir- dijo Fionna saliendo del cuarto

-si- dijeron PB y marcy y salieron corriendo tras de ella

Mientras tanto con los chicos

Marshall y Finn ya habían terminando de ponerse sus trajes e iban en camino hacia sus posiciones, Marshall junto a Mentita que iba a iniciar la ceremonia y Finn en el corredor ya que él iba a entregar a Fionna

-¿estas nervioso?- pregunto Finn al ver a marshall

-un poco- dijo Marshall pero casi no se le notaba lo nervioso

-muy bien, ya es hora- dijo Finn parándose en el corredor

-muy bien te veo luego- dijo marshall entrando

Marshall y Finn se habían hecho muy buenos amigos y se apoyaban en todo

Marceline, PB y Fionna venían corriendo por el pasillo, cuando vieron a Finn a lo lejos

-oh no Finn no te puede ver- dijo Fionna

-que por que- dijo Marceline confundida

-por que son novios- dijo PB jalando a Marceline para que entraran en otra puerta

-las veo luego- dijo Fionna yéndose

-aja adiós- se despidió PB

Fionna seguía corriendo hasta que llego con Finn

-wow te ves linda- dijo Finn

-gracias- dijo fionna

Finn tomo el brazo de Fionna para entrar

Adentro del salón

Marceline se estaba poniendo junto al lugar donde iba Fionna ya que ella era la dama de honor, marshall la miro y esta vez el si se veía nervioso pero ella solo le sonrió y eso basto para que se calmara

La música comenzó Fionna y Finn empezaron a entrar, cuando marshall vio a Fionna casi se le fue el aliento, fionna llego al altar y Finn se despidió de ella y se fue a poner tras de marshall

-bienvenidos aquí hermanos estamos aquí para la unión de estas dos personas en santo matrimonio- dijo mentita muy feliz

Marshall fue el primero en iniciar sus votos

-Yo Marshall Lee te quiero a ti Fionna como esposa y me entrego a ti y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y penas en la salud y enfermedad todos los días de mi vida- dijo Marshall mirando a Fionna como si solo fueran ellos dos

Luego fueron los votos de Fionna

Yo fionna te quiero a ti Marshall como esposo y me entrego a ti y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y penas en la salud y enfermedad todos los días de mí vida- dijo Fionna muy feliz mirando fijamente a Marshall

-¿Fionna prometes amar a Marshall todos los días de tu vida?- dijo mentita

-si, acepto- dijo Fionna

-¿Marshall prometes amar y proteger a Fionna todos los días de tu existencia?- dijo Mentita

-si, acepto- dijo Marshall

-bueno los declaro marido y mujer, ahora puede besar a la novia- termino diciendo mentita

Y marshall y Fionna sellaron su amor con un beso

Después de eso fue la fiesta todos estaban bailando Fionna, marshall, marcy y Finn estaban en una mesa solo ello

-¿Marceline quieres bailar?- pregunto tímidamente Finn

-si- dijo Marceline sin dudarlo un solo segundo

Finn y Marceline llegaron a un campo solo estaban ellos dos, empezaron a bailar lento, hasta que Finn se detuvo

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Marceline

-te quiero decir algo- dijo Finn sacando algo de su bolsillo y poniéndose de rodillas

-Marceline Abadeer te gustaría ser mi esposa- dijo Finn mostrándole un anillo a Marceline

-si claro que si- dijo Marceline lanzándose sobre Finn haciendo que los dos calleran

En el suelo Marceline volteo a ver a Finn a los ojos y lo beso

-te amo- dijo Marceline

-yo te amo mas- dijo Finn volviendo a besar Marceline

**He aquí el final de el capitulo espero que les haya gustado y si fue asi dejen review **

**Bueno bye, cuídense y sigan leyendo fics **


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno he aquí un nuevo capitulo espero que os guste **

Ya habían pasado 4 años desde la boda de Marshall y Fionna

Finn y Marceline se habían casado pero no fue una gran boda fue solo una pequeña luego de eso se fueron de luna de miel y se conocieron completamente.

Ahora Finn y Fionna tiene 21 Marshall sigue siendo mas alto que Fionna y se ve mayor que ella, en cambio con Finn y Marceline, Finn es mas alto que Marceline y se ve un poco mas grande de edad que ella

Un día en la casa de Fionna y marshall

Fionna había invitado a Marceline a la casa para hablar con ella

-hola Fi- dijo Marceline entrando

-hola marcy- dijo Fionna muy feliz

-¿que querías decirme?- dijo Marceline con duda

-pues que estoy embarazada- dijo Fionna estallando en felicidad

-oh por el amor de Drácula que bien ya le dijiste a marshall- dijo Marceline abrazando a Fionna

-no quise primero decirte a ti- dijo Fionna correspondiendo el abrazo de Marceline

-¿y donde esta el nuevo papa?- pregunto Marceline viendo alrededor

-mmm pensé que te sabias, creí que estaba con Finn- dijo fionna dudosa

-mm si creo que deben de estar juntos- dijo Marceline

Cuando Marceline termino de hablar se empezó a sentir un poco mareada y con asco

-¿marcy estas bien?- dijo fionna sosteniendo a Marceline para que no callera

-si, desde hace como un mes me esta pasando esto- dijo Marceline tomándose la cabeza

-amm marcy ¿tu y Finn ya…?- dijo Fionna dudosa

-¿¡QUE!? , amm si- dijo Marceline muy sonrojada y apenada

Las dos sabían a que se referían

-pero eso es imposible un humano no pude embarazar a una vampira- dijo Marceline un poco asustada

-¿y como un vampiro si a una humana?- dijo Fionna un poco afendida

-no lo se pues a mi mama le paso eso y a ti te esta pasando- dijo Marceline preocupándose mas

-¿y la mama de marshall?- dijo fionna con curiosidad

-ella es un demonio- dijo Marceline

-créeme eso ya lo se- dijo Fionna

-no literalmente es un demonio- dijo Marceline con tal de que Fionna entendiera

-oh pensé que era una vampira- dijo Fionna apenada – y volviendo al tema, si estas embarazada de Finn ¿Qué? Deberías de estar muy feliz en estos años no a pasado nada más que lo habitual- dijo fionna sin entender

-mmm es verdad- dijo Marceline inconforme

Marceline se quedo pensando hasta que escucharon a marshall y Finn llegar

-hola chicas- dijo Marshall acercándose a Fionna para darle un beso

-hola mi amor- dijo fionna devolviéndole el beso a marshall

-hola marcy- dijo Finn abrazando a Marceline por detrás

-ammm hola Finn- dijo Marceline aun sumergida en sus pensamientos

-¿Qué te ocurre marcy?- dijo Marshall al ver a Marceline asi

-emm nada solo estaba pensando- dijo Marceline

-¿segura?- dijo Finn viendo a Marceline muy preocupado

-si descuiden no es nada- dijo Marceline viendo a Fionna

-mmm ok- dijeron Marshall y Finn mirándose mutuamente

-Chicos les tengo que decir algo- dijo fionna muy feliz

-¿Qué pasa Fi?- dijo Marshall

-¡Marshall vas a ser papa!- dijo Fionna con un tono de alegría

-¡VOY A SER PAPA OH FIONNA!- dijo Marshall muy feliz

Todos se alegraron por la noticia

-hay que celebrar esto- dijo Finn felizmente

-si hay que hacer un baby shower- dijo Marshall

-si marshall y yo lo preparamos, Finn tu cuida a Fi- dijo Marceline mirando a nuevo papa

Marshall y Marceline se fueron para preparar las cosas, la fiesta iba a ser en un salón del dulce reino, PB y Gumball les estaban ayudando con la decoración, los demás junto con Fionna y Finn iban a llegar dentro de dos horas

Marceline aun seguía con las nauseas y mareada, ya varias veces tenia que sujetarse de algo para no caer o se sujetaba la cabeza para cesar las nauseas, lo cual marshall ya había notado

-¿marcy estas bien?- dijo Marshall preocupado

-si, estoy perfecta- dijo Marceline disimulando, pero Marshall no le creyó

-Marceline te conozco estas rara si no te sientes bien dime- dijo Marshall sujetando a Marceline

-solo me maree pero estoy bien- dijo Marceline dándole una cálida sonrisa a marshall

-muy bien te creo- dijo Marshall dejando a Marceline y yendo a hacer otra labor

-tengo que saber si estoy embarazada o no- pensó Marceline

-Marshall voy a traer unas fresas- dijo Marceline saliendo

-si claro- dijo Marshall mirándola con duda

Marceline salió del salón y fue a buscar a PB, ella y PB habían vuelto a ser mejores amigas se contaban todo y mas desde que Gumball y PB habían tenido a sus hijos

-¿mentita donde esta PB?- dijo Marceline apurada

-esta en la cocina supervisando la preparación del pastel- dijo mentita

-gracias- dijo Marceline dirigiéndose rápidamente a la cocina

Al llegar Marceline toco la puerta y entro

-PB necesito ayuda- dijo Marceline

-haya voy Marceline- dijo PB saliendo junto con Marceline al pasillo –que necesitas Marceline-

-PB necesito tu ayuda pero prométeme que no vas a decir nada- dijo Marceline sujetando a PB por los brazos

-Marcy tu sabes que me puedes decir todo- dijo PB mirando a Marceline

-creo que estoy… embarazada- dijo Marceline

**Bueno he aquí el final del capitulo espero que le haya gustado y si es asi deja un review **

**Bueno aquí me despido bye cuídense y sigan leyendo Fics **


	10. Chapter 10

**Bueno he aquí un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste **

-¡¿COMO QUE ESTAS EMBARAZADA!?- grito PB muy sorprendida

-¡Cállate!- dijo Marceline tapándole la boca a PB para que no gritara mas –la verdad no se si lo este por eso vine a preguntarte-

-oh ok, pues entonces te tendríamos que hacer una ultrasonido- dijo Pb mas calmada

-¡¿Cómo que un ultrasonido!?- pregunto Marceline

-pues no creo que un examen de sangre sirva- dijo PB como si fuera lo mas obio del mundo

-muy bien- dijo Marceline

Para después las dos ir a la enfermería

PB le dijo a Marceline que se recostara en una camilla, no sin antes cerrar la puerta para que nadie entrara

PB vio el monitor del ultrasonido y lo que vio la sorprendió, tanto que hasta Marceline se dio cuenta de ello

-¡¿Qué pasa!?- pregunto Marceline un poco preocupada

Antes de que Pb le contestara a Marceline se escucho un estruendo que ocasiono que las dos salieran de la enfermería, hacia el patio del dulce castillo

Al salir las dos vieron que marshall, Fionna y Finn también estaban ahí

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto PB

-eso que estamos tratando de averiguar- dijo Marshall mirando hacia todos lados

-solo escuchamos un ruido y salimos a ver que era- dijo Finn acercándose a Marceline

Antes de que alguien pudiera hablar un grito lo interrumpió, una nube de humo negro apareció frente de ellos y de ella salió el Lich

-Lich- dijeron todos unísonamente para tomar su pose de batalla

-miren como han crecido- les dijo el Lich a todos los presentes

-que demonios haces aquí Lich- dijo Marshall fríamente sin dejar de mirar al Lich

-solamente vengo a visitar a las nuevos papas- dijo el Lich

-¿papas?- pregunto Finn algo confundido según el marshall era el único que iba a ser papa

-si que no saben la noticia…- dijo el Lich pero se distrajo por la mirada de preocupación de Marceline

-¿papas? Ósea que si estoy embarazada- pensó Marceline la cual cambio su seño fruncido a una preocupado

-si me lo imaginaba, no les has dicho- dijo el Lich mirando a Marceline

PB y Fionna intercambiaron miradas mientras que marshall y Finn se miraban muy confundidos

-¡CALLATE LICH TU NO ERES ACEPTADO AQUÍ!- grito Pb para distraer al Lich

-bueno entonces si los dos tarados aquí presentes no saben será mas fácil, mataría dos pajaros de un tiro- dijo el Lich mirando a Marshall y Finn

El Lich desenvaino una espada la cual era de color negros parecida a la de sangre de demonio de Finn pero con un cráneo en la agarradera de la misma espada

Con la misma se abalanzo hacia Fionna apuntando hacia si vientre, Marshall al ver esta escena se quedo pasmado de miedo en cambio Marceline se interpuso y sujeto la cuchilla de la espada con su mano la cual ahora estaba todo ensangrentada

-¡FIONNA CORRE!- le grito Marceline para que esta empezara a alejarse antes de que el Lich hiciera otra cosa

Fionna salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Marshall y Finn

-te recuerdo reina no estas en condiciones de pelear cuerpo a cuerpo y menos si tu oponente tienes un arma la cual te puede cortar en dos- dijo El Lich con un tono tétrico

Ante este comentario Marceline temió por su seguridad

Después de que el Lich dijo eso recibió un golpe en la barbilla de parte de Finn

-ALEGATE DE ELLA- dijo Finn con toda la ira del mundo mirando al Lich tirado en el suelo

PB llego rápido hacia donde estaba Marceline

-esa era la razón por la que estas sorprendida, si estoy embarazada ¿verdad?- dijo Marceline casi en susurros para que nadie la escuchara

-si- dijo PB mirando a los ojos a Marceline

-¿crees que se dieron cuenta?- pregunto Marceline

-solo Fionna, Finn y marshall sospechan pero aun no saben- dijo PB para después escuchar unas espadas chocar las cuales eran de Finn y el Lich

Y al parecer el Lich estaba ganando ya que Finn ya se encontraba con varias heridas y tirando en el suelo exhausto

-Aléjate de mi hermano- dijo Fionna derrumbando a el Lich

-NIÑA INSOLENTE- dijo el Lich furioso ahora con los ojos color carmesí

El Lich se dirigió nuevamente hacia Fionna con su espada pero esta bes marshall voló lo más rápido que puedo para salvar a Fionna pero el Lich le llevaba mucha ventaja y Marceline lo noto

Así que antes de que el Lich golpeara a Fionna con la espada una nube de humo apareció entre los dos pero aun así el Lich no se detuvo y lanzo varios zarpazos hacia la nube para ver si alguno lograba darle a Fionna

La nube se disperso y dio vista a una Marceline con heridas profundas en la cadera de lado izquierdo, el brazo derecho, la espada y las piernas, al parecer Marceline se había interpuesto ante Fionna y el Lich, y ella había salido demasiado lastimada

Marceline muy adolorida callo al suelo sujetándose a si misma

-y mi trabajo esta hecho- dijo el Lich con una sonrisa para después desaparecer

Marceline POV

El dolor era insoportable, no aguante más y caí rendida para luego ver al Lich desaparecer

-MARCELINEEEE- el grito de Finn fue lo único que logre escuchar antes de ceder a todo el dolor y desmayarme

**Bueno he aquí el final de este capitulo espero que les haya gustado y si es así dejen reviews **


	11. Chapter 11

**Bueno he aquí un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste**

Después de que Marceline cayó rendida ante el dolor todos la llevaron hacia el dulce reino

Al entrar todos estaban alterados por la seguridad de Marceline, al entrar a la enfermería la dejaron en una camilla pero exactamente cuando Marceline toco la camilla esta despertó y empezó a escuchar murmullos de preocupación

-descuiden estoy bien- dijo Marceline sentándose en la camilla sujetando su cabeza

-MARCELINE- dijo Finn para luego rodearla con sus brazos dándole un fuerte abrazo

Ante este acto Marceline solo correspondió el abrazo

Después de esto Finn se separo de Marceline con los ojos vidriosos

-¡EN QUE PENSABAS TONTA!- dijo Marshall mas no con un tono de enojo sino de preocupación

-lo hice por que si no iba a matar a Fionna- dijo Marceline mirando a Marshall fijamente a los ojos

-Marshall sabes que es verdad- reafirmo PB

Después de que Marshall analizo la situación supo que lo que Marceline había hecho fue lo mejor para todos

Un silencio invadió la sala hasta que PB lo rompió

-y… ¿Qué haremos ahora?- pregunto suavemente PB

-primero que nada hay que darle respuestas a las preguntas que tengamos- dijo Finn tomando liderazgo

-si como la el de los ´´Padres´´- dijo Marshall –según todos sabemos solo Fi esta embarazada- dijo Marshall con duda

Ante este comentario Marceline se quedo helada sabia que no por mucho podría guardar el secreto ya que si vientre iba a ir creciendo mediante el tiempo y todos se darían cuanta

-tal ves solo quería poner duda en nosotros- dijo Fionna ante la actitud de Marcy

-ya basta Fionna se van a enterar tarde o temprano- dijo Marceline agachando la cabeza

-¿de que hablas marcy?- pregunto Finn volteando a ver a Marceline

-Fionna no es la única embarazada- dijo Marceline tomando valor –yo también lo estoy- tomo valor y dijo lo que tenia que decir

-¡QUE!... voy a ser papa- dijo Finn entre susurros derramando alegría

-¿¡desde cuando lo sabias?!- pregunto marshall en Shock, ya que creía imposible que su pequeña bueno ya no tan pequeña prima estuviera embarazada

-desde hoy- dijo Marceline esperando un regaño de parte de los dos chicos los cuales la miraban fijamente

Pero no obtuvo ningún regaño sino alegría de parte de ambos

-bueno ahora tenemos que proteger a dos- dijo Marshall en tono de broma

-YO me puedo cuidar sola- dijo Fionna indignada

-si y yo también- Marceline remato

-bueno bueno solo decíamos- dijo Finn con una inocente sonrisa

Para luego todos estallar en risas

En la noche

Todos ya estaban en sus respectivos cuartos ya durmiendo a excepción de Marceline, ya que estaba pensando sobre lo que estaba pasando el Lich y los bebes todo daba vueltas en su cabeza

Hasta que unos ligeros golpes la despertaron de sus pensamientos

-pase- dijo Marceline dando permiso para pasar

-Marcy… soy yo Fi- dijo Fionna asomando su cabeza por la puerta para luego entrar

-hola Fi- dijo Marceline alegremente

-te quería preguntar, ¿sabes algo sobre el embarazo?- pregunto Fionna sobándose la nuca con una sonrisa apenada

-la verdad… no, lo único que se es que dura 9 meses pero como marshall es vampiro probablemente dure 2 meses máximo- dijo Marceline pensando que ya sonaba como PB

-¡¿tan rápido!?- pregunto Fionna

-si según mi padre esos es lo que duro el embarazo de mi madre- reafirmo Marceline

-oh bueno eso será rápido… y el tuyo ¿Cuánto crees que dure?- pregunto Fionna tomando con seriedad todo lo que estaba platicando

-creo que lo mismo o tal vez menos- dijo Marceline pensando ya que nunca lo había pensando, la única que probablemente sabría

-¿crees que si esto se complica tendremos que decirles a tu padre y la madre de marshall?- pregunto Fionna

-creo que ellos ya saben solamente están buscando el momento- dijo Marceline lo cual puso a pensar a Fionna

-si ellos ya sabe por que no nos ayudan, acaso quieren ver a sus hijos sufrir- después de que Fi pensó eso su ceño cambio a uno de confusión y tristeza

Marceline y Fionna se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que las dos quedaron dormidas

En la mañana las dos se despertaron

Marceline por unos fuertes dolores en el vientre y Fionna por los ruidos que hacia marcy

-¿Marcy estas bien?- pregunto Fionna preocupada

-si- dijo Marceline sujetando su vientre

-¡¿MARCELINE!?- grito Fionna al ver su vientre tan grande

Después de esto Marceline volteo a ver el suyo y era igual de grande, al parecer los cálculos de Marceline habían sido erróneos ya que los bebes se estaban desarrollando mas rápido

Al escuchar los gritos de Fionna, Marshall y Finn llegaron rápidamente al cuarto

-¿CHICAS ESTAN BIEN?- pregunto marshall y Finn unísonamente

Al poco tiempo los dos se dieron cuanta del crecimiento de los vientres de las chicas

-wow… creo que va muy rápido- dijo Finn en shock

-si yo pensaba que los bebes nacen en 9 meses- dijo Marshall también en shock

-nacen en 9 meses- dijo PB reafirmando lo antes dicho – pero son bebes mitad humanos-vampiros se desarrollan mas rápido, pero creo que están creciendo mas rápido de lo que pensé- dijo PB

-si ya nos dimos cuenta- dijo Fionna

Después de eso los chicos salieron para dejar que Marcy y Fi se cambiaran, luego ya que las dos estaban listas salieron

Marshall, Finn, Marceline y Fionna salieron a pasear al dulce reino para comprar ciertas cosas que los bebes necesitarían

Primero fueron a ver cunas las cuales todas eran de dulce e hicieron pensar a los futuros padres si los bebes no se las comerían ese pensamiento los hizo reír

Luego fueron a ver ropa, vieron tanto de varón como de niña ya que aun no sabían el sexo de los bebes

Después de eso volvieron al dulce reino ya que PB tenia que checar a los bebes

En la enfermería

-creo que todo esta bien- dijo PB dirigiéndose a Fi y Marcy

-si no hemos sentido incomodidad alguna- dijo Fionna felizmente

-pues disfrútenlo ya que temprano empezaran las contracciones- dijo PB –pero no se preocupen- les dijo por ultimo para darles animo

-si eso creo- dijo Marceline para luego tocarse el vientre –oh- dijo Marceline

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntaron PB y Fionna

-sentí que pateo, y unos murmullos- dijo Marceline tratando de concentrarse para escuchar

-¿murmullos?- pregunto Fionna

-si es como si hablara- dijo Marceline tratando de escuchar

PB y Fionna solo se quedaron confundidas ante el comentario de Marceline

-Fionna ven- dijo Marceline para que luego Fionna se le acercara, cuando Fi se le acerco Marcy puso sus manos en la panza de Fionna

-ella también habla- dijo Marceline con una gran sonrisa

-¿ella?- pregunto Fionna

-si es niña- dijo Marceline

-¿y el tuyo que es marcy?- pregunto PB

-aun no lo se en mi caso se oyen solo murmullos, y en el de Fi se escucha claramente una voz- dijo Marceline pensando la situación

-tal vez él bebe de Fi esta mas desarrollado- PB analizo las cosas

- es una posibilidad- dijo Marceline

-¿crees que marshall también la pueda oír?- pregunto Fionna alegre ante la idea

-si eso creo- dijo Marceline

Después de eso Marceline y Fionna fueron con Marshall y Finn a contarles sobre lo que había pasado

Marshall paso horas platicando con su futura hija, y Marceline tratando de escuchar a su bebe

**Bueno aquí esta el final de este capitulo el cual se mostro mas sobre el embarazo de Fionna y Marceline **

**Lo hice mas largo a petición de varios espero que les haya gustado y si es así dejen reviews **

**Bueno aquí me despido en el siguiente capitulo Marceline escuchara la voz de su bebe ¿pero le dirá algo bueno o todo lo contrario?**

**Bueno bye cuídense y sigan leyendo Fics xD **


	12. Chapter 12

**Bueno acá les traigo un nuevo episodio espero que les guste **

Al día siguiente

(Sueño de Finn)

-espero que no te hayas encariñado con la reina de los vampiros ya que no estará en este mundo por mucho y tu bebe será la maldad encarnada- dijo el Lich

(Fin del sueño)

Después de tener este sueño Finn se despertó sudando frio, temblando y con las manos heladas, volteo a ver si había despertado a Marceline pero ella se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente abrazada a su almohada.

Finn se levanto, se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un vaso con agua y tomar un poco de aire, al salir a balcón escucho unos pasos en la cocina por lo cual se regreso para ver quien era

-¿marshall?- pregunto Finn ya que no lograba ver bien por la oscuridad

-si- dijo Marshall para salir con Finn al balcón

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Finn

-escuche unos ruidos así que decidí venir a revisar y ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Marshall mirando a Finn con duda

-solo quise tomar aire- dijo Finn pensando en si contarle a Marshall sobre su pesadilla

-¿estas estresado… por lo de los bebes?- pregunto Marshall un poco nervioso

-si, no se como o que ira a pasar estoy… preocupado- dijo Finn

-si yo igual- Marshall se limito a contestar solo eso

-¿Qué platicabas con tu hija?- pregunto Finn con duda desde hace un buen rato que le quería preguntar eso a Marshall

-pensé que nunca lo preguntarías- dijo Marshall soltando una pequeña carcajada –solamente como se sentía, que le gustaba, como le gustaría llamarse, si le agradaba yo, Fionna, tu y Marcy, te dijo algo- dijo Marshall

-dime- contesto Finn

-ella me dijo que eres muy valiente, aventurero, proteges al necesitado sin pedir nada a cambio y tu aura es pura, es increíble ¿no? Es como si ya te conociera de años, aun que nunca te a visto- dijo marshall completamente asombrado

-¿como lo sabrá?- pregunto Finn igualmente asombrado

-no lo se, PB me dijo que tal ves por los recuerdos de Fionna cuando te conoció por primera ves sus aventuras todos esos recuerdos los puede ver Natalie- dijo Marshall

-¿Natalie?- pregunto Finn dudoso

- si, ese es el nombre que le daremos- dijo Marshall con una sonrisa pensando como seria su hija –deberías ir viendo nombres- sugirió marshall

-pero aun no se si será niña o niño- dijo Finn excusándose

-si pero es mejor estar preparado, pero te doy un consejo investígalos sin que marcy se de cuanta, se le va a hacer un lindo detalle que tu hayas buscado el nombre- dijo Marshall ya saliendo del balcón en dirección a su cuarto

-si eso creo- dijo Finn para luego darse cuanta que Marshall lo había dejado solo

Después de eso Finn fue a su cuarto a dormir nuevamente

Al día siguiente

-¿aun no puedes escuchar a tu bebe?- le pregunto Fionna a Marceline

-lo estoy escuchando mas claramente pero aun no sé que sea- dijo Marceline alegremente

-Marshall y yo pensamos en los nombre y al final acordamos en Natalie- dijo Fionna

-Natalie que lindo- dijo Marceline entre carcajadas

-¡OYE CALLATE ES LINDO!- dijo Fionna un tanto ofendida

-ok- dijo Marceline para dejar de reír

-a ver tu ya pensaste en un nombre- dijo Fionna

-no, todavía no sé que será- dijo Marceline

-aja escusas- dijo Fionna riendo

Al final las dos terminaron riendo. Después de un rato Fionna se tuvo que ir ya que estaba haciendo empezando a hacer frio

Ya cuando fionna se había ido Marceline empezó a tocar su vientre a ver si podía escuchar a si bebe

-vamos sé que estas ahí- pensó Marceline

-¡mami!- Marceline escucho una voz

Era la vos de un varón, el cual siguió hablando

-¡mami! ¡mami! ¿Tu eres mi mami?- pregunto el niño emocionado por a ver escuchado a Marceline

-si, hola chiquitín- respondió Marceline con mucha alegría de por fin escuchar a su hijo

-wow que linda voz tienes mami- dijo el niño haciendo que Marceline estallara en emoción

-gracias mi amor tu también- Marceline le devolvió el cumplido

-mami estaba tan emocionado de escucharte, Natalie me dijo que tenias una hermosa voz y que cantas muy bien- dijo el niño

-¿Natalie? Has hablado con tu prima- pregunto Marceline con duda

-si- dijo simplemente

Marceline y él bebe siguieron hablando hasta que tuvo que entrar al dulce reino, por que ya era demasiado tarde

Al día siguiente

Marceline estaba jugando con BMO y Finn la estaba viendo a lo lejos

-te ves tan hermosa marcy- dijo Finn acercándose a Marceline

-jajaja hola guapo ¿me estabas espiando?- dijo Marceline sonriendo

-si, no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos y pensé que podíamos salir- dijo Finn ayudando a que marcy se levantara

Ya que ella estaba jugando en el suelo con BMO

-si estaba pensando en lo mismo, con lo del Lich nuestro pequeño niño, es un poco estresador- dijo Marceline con un suspiro para luego sonreír

-si, espera ´´pequeño niño´´ ¿ya pudiste hablar con el?- dijo Finn muy contento tomando a Marceline por la cintura para abrazarla

-si, bueno el me hablo a mi- dijo Marceline

-así que ¿que nombre le pondremos?- pregunto Finn en la misma posición

-aun no lo se, pero cualquiera estará bien, es nuestro hijo y eso es lo que basta- dijo Marceline

-si es verdad- dijo Finn con una gran sonrisa abrazando a Marceline

Después de eso Finn y Marceline rieron para luego ir a los prados del dulce reino en donde lograron ver a Marshall y Fionna a lo lejos

-MARSHALL, FI- grito Finn para llamar la atención de los dos

-hola chicos- dijo Fionna alegremente

Finn y Marceline fueron a donde se encontraban Marshall y Fionna para hablar con ellos

-¿Cómo están chicos?- pregunto Marceline

-bien bueno más panzona jajaja- dijo Fionna tocándose la panza la cual ya había crecido demasiado

-jajaj si yo igual- dijo Marceline

-hablando de los bebes, PB dice que Natalie probablemente nazca la semana que viene- dijo Fionna alegremente

-esas son grandes noticias Fi- dijo alegremente Finn

Marceline, Finn y Fionna estuvieron hablando un rato, hasta que Marceline logro ver que Marshall estaba muy dentro de sus pensamiento como si escuchara algo que los demás no

-¿Marshall estas bien?- pregunto Marceline pero Marshall no contesto nada

-¿marshall?- volvió a repetir Marceline tomando el hombro de su primo

-¿ha que?- dijo Marshall un poco desorientado

-¿Qué tienes?- pregunto nuevamente Marceline

-que no escuchaste- dijo Marshall

-no- dijo Marceline con mucha duda

-es como si una vos de un niño me dijera que proteja a Natalie- dijo Marshall mirando hacia la nada

-¿un niño?- dijo Marceline pensando en su hijo

-si- dijo Marshall mirando a Marceline

Ante aquel comentario los dos vampiros quedaron pasmados por que el hijo de Marceline diría que protegieran a Natalie si no ha pasado nada

O tal vez pase algo en el parto de Fionna

**Bueno aquí termina este capitulo espero que les haya gustado y si es así dejen reviews para que le siga **

**Bueno aquí me despido. Adiós **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola chicos les traigo un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste **

Después de que marshall menciona que había escuchado la voz de un niño, Marceline pensó en su hijo pero él fue quien le dijo eso a Marshall

Una voz rompió los pensamientos de los dos

-la tiene que salvar, por favor no dejen que le hagan daño- dijo la voz

-¿Quién le hará daño?- pregunto Marceline

-mami ayuda a Natalie él le hará daño- dijo el niño entre sollozos para luego guardar silencio

Marshall y marcy se miraron para que luego Marshall le dijera algo

-¿mami?- pregunto marshall

-si creo que la voz que escucharse es mi hijo- dijo Marceline un poco asustada

Luego de eso quedaron en un silencio

Hasta que Finn y fionna lo interrumpieron

-chicos mejor vayamos a el dulce reino esta haciendo mucho calor- dijo Finn

-si esta bien- dijo Marshall levantándose junto con Marceline

En el camino Marceline estaba pensando en lo que había dicho su hijo hasta que llegaron al dulce reino y PB la despertó de sus pensamientos

-chicos que bien que llegan la comida ya esta- dijo PB invitándolos a pasar

Todos entraron al comedor y tomaron asiento

-Fionna, marcy estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos hacer un baby shower para pues relajarnos y asi- propuso PB

-si claro ¿pero que se hace en un baby shower?- pregunto Fionna

-eso déjenmelo a mi- dijo PB alegremente

-si por mi esta bien- dijo Marceline

-oh marcy y ¿como le pondrás a tu niño?- pregunto algremente PB

-¿tendrás un niño por que no me dijiste?- pregunto Fionna ofendida

-jajaj yo ya lo sabia- dijo Marshall

-tu cállate que te acabas de enterar esta mañana- Marceline dijo molesta por que sabia que Fionna la regañaría por decirle primero a Marshall –y tu ¿Cómo sabes que voy a tener un niño?- pregunto Marceline un poco molesta a PB

-amm pues… Finn me dijo- dijo PB señalando a Finn

-¡que pero si tu me obligaste!- dijo Finn acusadoramente

-y tu de obediente le dijiste o ¿no?- dijo Marshall en tono burlón

A lo cual Finn solo le lanzo una mirada asesina a Marshall

Aquella pelea parecía de niños chiquitos

-bueno ya dejen de pelear dinos marcy ¿como se llamara?- dijo Fionna alegremente

-aun no lo se no he pensado en nombres- dijo Marceline apenada

-pues yo si pensé en ''Antoni''- dijo Finn con aires de grandeza

-¿Antoni? Jajaja- dijo Fionna entre risas

-¿Qué? Es un lindo nombre- dijo Finn cabizbajo

-si es lindo pero ya era mi turno de burlarme no jajaja- dijo Fionna burlonamente

-jajajaj muy bien, nuestro hijo se llamara Antoni- dijo Marceline muy contenta

-Natalie y Antoni Abadeer son buenos nombres- dijo Marshall con una sonrisa

-si- dijeron todos unísonamente para luego reír

El día transcurrió normal nada malo paso en cambio Finn paso más tiempo con Marceline para poder decirse cuanto se querían

Marshall y Fionna fueron a caminar

Y asi transcurrieron los días hasta que llego la celebración del Baby shower ya todo estaba listo en el dulce reino y solo estaban invitadas chicas o si que Finn, Marshall y Gumball salieron para divertirse un poco

-Bueno chicas ahí que iniciar esta fiesta- dijo La princesa grumosa

-si chica- dijo la princesa tortuga

-muy bien vamos a iniciar chicas- dijo PB poniendo un poco de música

Todas las princesas contando a Marceline y Fionna comenzaron a hablar y jugar

Fionna rápidamente se puso a jugar con las demás princesas encambio Marceline solo se quedo mirando riendo por las tonterías que hacían las demás

-¿Cómo te la estas pasando?- pregunto PB

-bien estoy viendo las tonterías que hace Fi- dijo Marceline entre risas sosteniendo un vaso de ponche color rojo

-si, sabía que no ibas a jugar asi que puse un karaoke por si quieres entrar en ese- dijo PB

-si claro vamos- dijo Marceline

PB y Marceline se dirigieron hacia el karaoke en el cual la princesa grumosa estaba cantando

-si dijo algo en seguida me debes responder ¿lo entiende bien? ¡No me ignores! No creas que es por que soy egoísta solo quiero que pienses de corazón que soy la más linda- cantaba la princesa grumosa

-esa canción le queda jajaja- dijo Marceline entre risas

-concuerdo con eso- dijo PB igual entre risas

PB y Marceline no cantaron pero si estuvieron escuchando a las valientes que se atrevían a pasar

Luego de un rato los juegos terminaron y empezaron con los regalos

-muy bien chicas es hora de los regalos- dijo la princesa mora

-primero yo- dijo PB –para fionna y este es para marcy- dijo PB entregándoles unas cajas a cada una

Fionna y Marceline abrieron los regalos y pudieron en el regalo de Fi vio un collar con un medallón muy hermoso el cual tenia escrito Natalie y cuando lo abrían se veía una foto de todos Marshall, Marcy, Finn, Fionna y PB y el de Marceline era igual pero en forma de una pulsera

-oh por glob es muy lindo PB gracias- dijo Fionna

-si muchas gracias- dijo Marceline

-de nada me alegro que les haya gustado es para los niños- dijo PB algremente

Luego paso la princesa grumosa la cual les regalo ropa para los bebes, la princesa tortuga unas pañaleras, la princesa fantasma que les dio mas ropa, la princesa mora les regalo juguetes y asi fueron pasando todas las princesas para darles sus felicitaciones y regalos

Al final de entregar los todos los regalos, las chicas fueron a comer

-Fionna iré a guardar estas cosas a la habitación si quieres adelántate- dijo Marceline llevando las cosas en unas bolsas

-si muy bien marcy te espero abajo- dijo Fionna yéndose con PB

Marceline llevo todo a la habitación de ellos pero cuando dejo las cosas logro ver dos pequeñas cajas las cuales aun estaban cerradas

Una decía para Marshall de Simone que seas feliz te deseo lo mejor

Y la otra decía para Marcy de Simón pero no tenia ninguna nota por lo cual Marceline la abrió rápidamente

La caja contenía dos collares uno con la imagen de Marceline y Finn y el otro con una imagen de Marceline de pequeña y simón

Y debajo de esos collares se encontraba una carta

La cual decía:

Marceline te extrañare con todo mi corazón, espero poder conocerte en alguna otra vida me hubiera justado conocer a tu bebe pero veo que el destino no lo marcaba asi

Espero que toda tu vida este llena de felicidad a lado de tus seres queridos, protégelos todo lo que puedas

Yo ya he hecho mi parte, he cumplido mi promesa de protegerte pero al parecer no gane en el intento solo lo detuve por un momento, usa los collares los protegerán de todo mal que los aceche a ti y tu bebe

Recuérdame siempre con una sonrisa como era antes, como cuando nos conocimos

Con amor: simón

Aquella carta hizo pensar lo peor a Marceline que algo terrible le había pasado a Simón

Marceline salió rápidamente del dulce castillo en dirección hacia el reino helado en busca de Simón o más bien el rey helado hoy en día

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y si es asi dejen reviews para que le siga **

**Bueno adiós cuídense nos leemos luego**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola chico como están? Espero que muy bien bueno les traigo un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste **

Marceline POV

El sentimiento que tuve cuando leí aquella carta fue como si alguien me hubiera golpeado lo mas fuerte sacándome todo el aire dejándome completamente en shock

No lo podía creer quería que todo lo que leí fuese una broma de mal gusto una tontería que Simón escribió por sentirse solo ojala lo hubiese sido… era lo que mas deseaba.

Normal POV

Marceline salió rápidamente del dulce castillo en búsqueda de Simón, ¿Por qué le había enviado esa carta? Esa era una pregunta que Marceline se hacia y por mas que se la preguntaba no hallaba explicación

Después de unos momentos de largo viaje Marceline llego al castillo del rey helado pero cuando entro por la ventana nadie estaba ahí ni una sola alma, todo lo que encontró fue silencio, Marceline estaba a punto de caer en llanto cuando escucho un estruendo que provenía detrás de una pared

Marceline fue hacia aquella pared y empezó a tocarla para intentar si lograba ver algo detrás de aquel denso hielo, pero su esfuerzo fue en vano no lograba ver nada ni siquiera percibir un movimiento vibración o algo por el estilo, Marceline se dejo caer de rodillas apoyando su cabeza en aquel frio hielo ya dejando ver algunas lagrimas que se le habían escapado

Ya cuando pensaba que no había esperanza aquel mismo estruendo volvió a sonar, Marceline recargada en aquella pared logro oír y sentir aquel sonido así que decidió empujar aquella pared lo mas fuerte que podía para lograr moverla, pero luego un pensamiento le llego a la cabeza

''si hacia demasiado esfuerzo podía lastimar a Antoni''

Marceline no se había percatado de que estaba en los últimos meses de embarazo los más peligrosos con un mínimo esfuerzo golpe u otra cosa podía perder a Antoni

Pero aquel pensamiento desapareció cuando otro estruendo sonó pero esta vez resonó por todo el castillo de hielo, lo cual hizo que Marceline golpeara la pared con toda su fuerza lo cual hizo que se agrietara para seguir dando golpes hasta que aquella puerta cayo en pequeños pedazos de hielo abriéndole paso a Marceline

Al pareces aquella pared era una puerta secreta la cual llevaba hacia varios estantes donde se encontraban libros con la historia de la vida de Simón

Marceline miraba fascinada, esa era una esperanza a que el rey helado la recordara no solo como Marceline Abadeer la chica cantante y compositora sino como Marcy la pequeña niña que conoció en la guerra de los champiñones

Pero recordó a lo que había venido por Simón para ver si estaba bien y hallar la fuente de aquel estruendo

Marceline siguió caminando por un pasillo lleno de libros, revistas, fotos, y mas cosas que no podía descifrar que eran, aquel pasillo la llevo hacia un cuarto pero no parecía un cuarto subterráneo ya que había caminado hacia abajo del castillo sino parecía el cuarto mas alto de todo el castillo, tanto que la luz la segó y quemo un poco pero no mucho como para lastimarla

Aquella luz le permitió ver al Rey helado tirado en el suelo, Marceline al ver aquella imagen fue corriendo hacia el para socorrerlo

-¡VEJETE!- grito Marceline moviéndolo un poco

-tienes que salir de aquí- dijo el rey helado casi en un susurro

-¿Qué no te entiendo?- dijo Marceline ya que no lo había escuchado muy bien

-vete marcy- dijo pero esta ves con un tono mas fuerte

-no te dejare aquí y menos en esta condición- dijo Marceline levantándolo un poco

-corres peligro aquí- dijo el rey helado mirando algo detrás de Marceline, lo cual hizo que esta mirara hacia atrás encontrándose con alguien el cual deseaba muerto

El Lich

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Marceline volteándose en una posición para proteger al rey helado

-nada solo quería darle una pequeña visita Simón mi viejo amigo- dijo el Lich en un tono frívolo

-¿Qué le has hecho?- dijo Marceline furiosa

-solamente míralo y creo que sabrás que le he hecho- dijo el Lich riendo

-¡SITOCASTE A SIMON TE JURO QUE…- Marceline no termino de hablar ya que el Lich apareció frente de ella

-SI LO TOQUE, QUE ME HARAS REINA NO ESTAS EN CONDICION DE PELEAR O SI AMENOS DE QUE QUIERAS QUE TU PEQUEÑO MUERA Y TU CON EL- dijo el Lich enfrentando a Marceline la cual no puedo hacer nada mas que gruñir

-no le hagas nada- dijo el rey helado logrando levantarse

Pero esta vez algo estaba diferente en el su voz era mas tenue como si fuera de un joven de 26 años, su cara tenia un tono menos azulada y su barba era mas corta

Marceline al ver esto solo puedo abrir los ojos como platos, pero no articulo palabra

-Rey helado no me digas que has recordado a esta mocosa- dijo el Lich alejándose riendo a carcajadas

-yo nunca la olvide- dijo el rey helado ahora mas Simón que rey

-claro por eso la dañaste tanto- dijo el Lich riendo

-fue la corona- dijo Simón defendiéndose

-pero tu voz y palabras fueron la que la lastimaron- dijo el Lich tratando de ganarle a Simón

Ante aquel comentario Simón no supo como contestar era verdad él había sido la causa del dolor de Marceline por largo tiempo y dejándola sola en un mundo de locos los cuales la pudieron lastimar o algo peor

-el me lastimo pero lo he perdonado- dijo Marceline cabizbaja

-Marceline…- dijo Simón en un susurro tomando el hombro de Marceline la cual volteo un poco para darle una cálida sonrisa y Simón se la devolvió

-oww que tierno lastima que no va a durar ¡MUCHO!- dijo el Lich acercándose peligrosamente para golpear a Marceline

Marceline quedo inmóvil ante aquel acto

-NOOOO- grito Simón para colocarse enfrente de Marceline y recibir todo el golpe del Lich

Marceline solo escucho un golpe y como si algo se rompiera y vio como un poco de sangre broto de la boca de simón para luego caer gimiendo

-SIMOOOONNN- grito Marceline al verlo

-ya no tienes a nadie que te proteja reina- dijo el Lich acercándose nuevamente

Marceline retrocedía conforme el Lich se acercaba, hasta que topo con una pared el miedo se veía en los ojos de Marceline el Lich se acercaba mas y mas ahora Marceline no tenia escapatoria alguna

-ALEGATE DE ELLA- grito Simón abalanzándose sobre el Lich para derribarlo lo cual consiguió

-pensé que te había matado- dijo el Lich mirando a Simón ahora mas en su forma de rey helado

-pues pensaste mal- dijo el rey helado golpeando en la cara una y otra vez al Lich

El Lich no podía hacer nada estaba a la merced de el rey helado el cual había conseguido fuerzas de no se donde

-MARCELINE VETE- grito el rey helado sin mirarla

-no te dejare aquí- dijo Marceline aun en la pared

-mis recuerdos desaparecerán en cualquier momento- dijo el rey helado

-si los recuperaste significa que los vas a volver a recuperar- dijo Marceline sollozando

-VETE CORRES PELIGRO AQUÍ Y MÁS CONMIGO- grito el rey helado aun golpeando al Lich

-no es verdad tu corres peligro y yo estoy al salvo contigo… me siento completa cuando estoy contigo- dijo Marceline diciendo esto ultimo casi en un susurro

Al escuchar esto el rey helado paro de golpear al Lich ya que había quedado helado por las palabras de Marceline

Lo que no logro ver fue que el Lich se libero un poco del agarre de simón

-NO ME IRE SIN ANTES HACER ESTO- dijo el Lich mirando a Marceline haciendo que cayera en una pesadilla, lo cual no duraría mucho ya que el Lich no estaba en condiciones pero el poco tiempo en aquella pesadilla la podía lastimar

Luego de cumplir su cometido el Lich se desvaneció

El rey helado miro con temor a Marceline y la tomo entre brazos para llevarla hacia el dulce castillo donde se suponía que debía estar

**Hola chicos espero que les haya gustado y si es asi dejen reviews **

**Bueno este capitulo lo hice mas largo por mi tardanza la cual pido unas grandes disculpas y les traigo un pequeño aviso voy a estar actualizando todos mis fic solo viernes sábado y domingo por que estoy haciendo varios proyectos y ya voy a entrar en examentes TTnTT**

**Bueno chicos aquí me despido y les traigo un avance: **

Marceline se encuantra dentro de la pesadilla del lich la cual no durara mucho pero si la dañara severamente… ¿pero también dañara a Antoni?

**Hasta el próximo capitulo adiós cuídense y sigan leyendo fics **


	15. Chapter 15

**Bueno chicos aca les traigo un nuevo capitulo en donde se muestra la pesadilla del Lich y el parto de Marceline:D espero que les guste **

En los ojos del rey helado se podían notar lagrimas las cuales escapaban de sus parpados si miedo alguno, la razón de su llanto fue ver a Marceline yaciendo en el suelo dentro de la pesadilla del Lich

Así que decidió llevarla al dulce reino donde desde el principio debía estar, en el camino al dulce reino el rey helado iba cambiando mas y mas si en algún momento anterior había recordado a Marceline ahora ya no era nada mas que una chica que estaba en sus brazos

Por lo cual decidió apresurarse para que aun que sea pudiera llevarla a salvo al dulce castillo

En el poco tiempo que le quedaba al rey helado se iba culpando por no haber protegido a Marceline ahora todo dependía de ella si salía a tiempo de la pesadilla del Lich

Al llegar al dulce castillo

El rey helado interrumpió en la fiesta que tenían todas quedaron en silencio hasta que PB lo rompió

-¿¡Rey helado que haces aquí!?- PB dijo severamente

El rey helado no contesto y avanzo un poco dejando que la luz lo iluminara y dejando vera Marceline inconsciente en sus brazos

-ayúdenla- dijo el rey helado entre jadeos

Ninguna hablo ya que rápidamente fueron a socorrer a Marceline

En la enfermería

PB había deducido que el rey helado había raptado a Marceline y le había hecho daño pero Fionna se interpuso y le dijo que le permitiera al rey helado decir su versión

Pero como había dicho anteriormente al rey helado le quedaba poco tiempo

-vejete tienes solo una oportunidad dinos que paso- dijo fionna

-fue el Lich- dijo el rey helado rodeado por las princesas que lo miraban acusadoramente

-si claro- dijo Pb sin creerle

-estoy diciendo la verdad- dijo el rey helado casi en suplicas

-Pb creo que dice la verdad- dijo fionna

-bueno dimos lo que paso- dijo PB ya mas relajada dispuesta a escuchar al rey halado

Después de que el rey helado conto todo lo que había pasado en el castillo de hielo, y el hecho de que nadie mas que Marceline podía liberarla de la pesadilla

Pesadilla del Lich

Marceline POV

Me encontraba en un lugar completamente oscuro, revise todo con mi vista para ver si no había ningún peligro cerca del cual protegerme, luego me revise a mi misma para ver si no estaba herido, pero mientras me revisaba logra ver que ya no estaba embarazada mi figura de antes había vuelto era como si nunca hubiera estado embarazado

Después de ver aquel dato empezó a caminar al parecer estaba en un pasillo realmente largo y si iluminación alguna después de unos minutos de caminar sin rumbo logre ver una luz a lo lejos hacia la cual me dirigí sin siquiera preocuparme sobre lo que había ahí

Al llegar todo se ilumino era un cuarto el cual tenia una cuna pero algo raro del cuarto era como si fuera de una casa común y corriente como en la que crecí antes de la guerra pensé que tal vez era una parte de mi memoria por lo cual decidí en acercarme

Pero cuando me acerque había un bebe en la cuna no era yo por que aquel bebe era un varón, luego de mirarlo por unos segundos apareció una puerto color café oscuro en un lado del cuarto decidí alejarme he ir a ver a donde me llevaba al parecer eran los prados del dulce reino, pero que hacia ahí

Seguí caminando sin rumbo, a lo lejos logre ver a Marshall y Fionna, logre ver que Fionna ya no estaba embarazada los dos reían para luego dejar que viera una pequeña niña con cabellos rubios y piel pálida como la mía y la de marshall

-¿Natalie?- pensé

Eso me puso a pensar que tal ves él bebe que estaba en aquella cuna era Antoni así que volví al cuarto

Me queda parada frente a la cuna viendo a aquel bebe dormir plácidamente todo parecía paz, algo que me hacia falto desde que el Lich volvió

Escuche como si una puerta se abriera y dejando entra a alguien y ese alguien era Finn, el cual se sorprendió al verme ahí parada

-Marcy- dijo para luego ir a abrazarme fuertemente

-¿Finn que esta pasando?- dije sin entender la situación

-has vuelto- dijo Finn aun abrazándome

-¿he vuelto, y adonde me fui?- pregunte confundida

-no lo se pero ahora estas aquí, prométeme que no te volverás a ir- dijo Finn y empezó a sentir húmedo mi hombro al parecer Finn estaba llorando

Después de unos ratos aun abrazados empezó a sentir como Finn me abrazaba más fuerte

-Finn me lastimas- dije con dificultad

-el amor lastima- dijo Finn ahora con una voz mas ronca

Empecé a asustarme un poco mas y trate de que Finn me soltara pero mis esfuerzos fueron en vanos él era mas fuerte que yo, luego empecé a sentir como Finn crecía mas de lo que era su estatura y alfin sus brazos me soltaron

-Finn- dije asustada el Finn que en unos momentos me estaba abrazando se estaba convirtiendo en un demonio

Y no cualquier demonio si no nada más ni nadie menos que el Lich

-estas cómoda Marceline- dijo burlonamente

-¿porque me trajiste aquí?- pregunte furiosa

-cálmate reina te traje por que esto es lo que tu corazón mas anhela o no, sentir la paz en ti en tu ser estar rodeada por tus seres queridos, eliminar a tus enemigos- dijo el Lich rodeado a Marceline

-si pero entonces ¿porque no me dejaste?- pregunte aun mas confundida

-por que en aquel mundo tu deseo no se cumplirá, por mas de que pelees por él no se cumplirá y todos morirán- dijo el Lich

-¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!- dije mostrándole mis colmillos en posición de pelea

-pues es la verdad y no te dejare salir de aquí… NUNCA-dijo el Lich para luego desaparecer

Esas palabras me hicieron temer por mi y por los demás mientras yo estuviera atrapada todos estaban a la merced del Lich

Volviendo a el dulce castillo

Luego de que el rey helado les había relatado la historia a todas las presentes cayo rendido ya no podía más no solo por el cansancio si no por que la corono lo estaba haciendo alucinar distintos finales en los cuales todos morían trágicamente y él no podía hacer nada

Luego de eso Fionna llamo a Finn y a Marshall tales ellos sabrían como liberar a Marceline

-hemos intentado todo- dijo marshall exhausto

-eso no pudo a ver sido todo- dijo Finn al borde de las lagrimas

Marshall solo le dedico una mirada de temor ya no había esperanza

-no Marceline por favor tu puede eres la única que puede liberarte de la pesadilla- dijo Finn abrazando el cuerpo inmóvil de Marceline

Marshall era el que estaba más angustiado

-si Marceline sigue en ese estado tanto su vida como la de Antoni corren peligro- pensó Marshall

Volviendo a la pesadilla

Marceline POV

Escuche una voz al para ser al voz de Finn diciéndome ''tu eres la única que puede liberarte'' su voz se escuchaba entrecortada

Tenia que salir de ahí de una u otra forma ¿pero como?

Empecé a recordar las palabras del Lich yo quería estar con mis seres queridos eso era lo que anhelaba y según él me había dado lo que yo quería

Pero algo que él no se dio cuanto es que deseo estar con mis seres queridos no con unas tontas ilusiones creadas por la mente enferma del Lich

Empecé a sentirme débil como si cayera en un sueño el cual me relajaba antes de caer rendida la voz del Lich me aturdió

-NOOOO, TE JURO QUE TE MATARE A TI Y A TUS SERES QUERIDOS Y EMPEZARE CON LA RUBIA- dijo el Lich

Aquel comentario me helo completamente ya me avía liberado de la pesadilla del Lich pero ahora me faltaba despertar para salvar a Fionna la preguntar era ¿deportaría a tiempo?

Volviendo al dulce reino

Todos se encontraban mirando a Marceline yaciendo en la camilla de la enfermería cuando rápidamente Marceline se empezó a mover era como si estuviera de vuelta pero dormida

-Marcy- dijo Finn cuando apenas iba a tratar de despertarla Pb lo detuvo

-NOO, sus niveles son inestables, pero ya a salido de la pesadilla solo estará dormida por un tiempo- dijo PB aliviada

No pasaran ni 5minutos para que Marceline despertara sobresaltada

-FIONNA- grito Marceline una vez ya despierta

-marcy estas bien- gritaron todos para abrazarla

Luego de que la soltaron Marceline pregunto Por fionna

-¿Dónde esta Fi?- pregunto Marceline aun un poco alterada

-aquí marcy- dijo fionna tomando la mano de Marceline

-que alivio estas bien- dijo Marceline tirándose para atrás

-si pero tu ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto fionna pero antes de que contestara Marceline comenzó a gruñir de dolor

-YA VIENE- grito Marceline

-pero se supone que Antoni nacería dentro de 2 meses- dijo PB

Marceline trato de relajarse pero justamente cuando lo iba a conseguir un crujido invadió el silencio y después de aquel crujido Marceline empezó a escupir sangre

-MARCELINNEEEE- Finn grito muy alterado

-¡saquen lo de aquí- grito PB para que sacaran a Finn de la sala ya que Marceline seguía retorciéndose de dolor

-¿¡que le pasa!?- Marshall pregunto muy alterado

-no lo se- dijo PB colocando el ultrasonido sobre el estomago de Marceline

-¡SI NO SACAMOS A ANTONI DE AHÍ MATARA A MARCELINE!- dijo una muy asustada PB

-¿¡de que hablas!?- pregunto fionna

-¡la esta destruyendo desde adentro!- dijo PB

-¡YA SAQUENLO!- grito Marceline ya que no soportaba más el dolor

-tenemos que sacarlo- dijo fionna tomando un bisturí

-no la podemos cortar así como así- grito Marshall deteniendo a Fionna

-SAQUENLO-seguía gritando Marceline que a cada momento que tardaban más y más crujidos retumbaban en la sala era el sonido de los huesos de Marceline siendo destruidos

-tenemos que sacarlo ya- dijo fionna mirando a Marshall el cual la soltó para que Fionna pudiera cortar a Marceline la cual no pudo hacer mas que gritar

Marshall al ver y olor todo esa sangre empezó a alterarse

-MARSHALL NO- grito PB para detenerlo –SAQUENLO DE AQUÍ- grito pB para que unos guardias llegaran y se lo llevaran

-VAMOS TERMINEN YA- Marceline gritaba mas y mas

PB y Fionna seguían con el parto pero era muy delicado y forzoso

-ESTO NO ESTA FUNCIONANDO- dijo fionna ya muy alterada

-ESPERA- grito Pb para que se calmara

-AHHH- Marceline seguía gritando hasta que se escucho un ruido el cual provenía de la puerta era Finn entrando por ella para ver a Marceline

-vamos marcy tu puedes, tu puedes- dijo Finn para tomar la mano fría y sin fuerzas de Marceline

Marceline únicamente lo vio pero ahora la visión de Marceline era mas borrosa cada vez perdía más y mas sangre y el parto no funcionaba

-FINN NECESIAMOS TU AYUDA- grito Pb

Finn fue con PB para que Fionna tomara su lugar, Fionna mancho un poco de sangre a Marceline cuando tomo su mano

-vamos marcy tu puedes aguanto solo un poco- dijo fionna tratando de mantener despierta a Marceline

-YA ESTA SALIENDO- dijo Pb alegremente

Para que luego fionna y marcy voltearan a ver a Finn el cual tenía a Antoni ahora en sus brazos

Finn acerco a Antoni a Marceline esta solo sonrió débilmente al ver a su pequeño hijo, pero Antoni la mordió un poco ya que él era mitad vampiro

Finn lo retiro lentamente al ver lo que había hecho

Fionna, PB, Finn y Marceline empezaron a sonreír pero algo estaba mal

Marceline borro la sonrisa de su cara, todos se asustaron ante aquel acto, Finn le entrego a Antoni a Fionna la cual se lo llevo para limpiarlo

-¿Marceline?- los dos ahí presente empezaron a llamar a Marceline la cual no respondía por mas de que la llamaban

-¡iré a leer sus niveles!- dijo PB corriendo hacia las maquinas a las cuales Marceline estaba conectada

-vamos marcy resiste, no me dejes solo por favor- dijo Finn recargando su cabeza en el pecho de Marceline la cual ahora se encontraba inmóvil

Después de unís momentos Pb llego con un gesto de tristeza

-Marceline ha perdido mucha sangre, pero estar bien cuando se regenere- dijo Pb

En los ojos de Finn se asomo una pequeña ráfaga de esperanza

-eso espero- dijo Finn

Después de un rato entre PB y el limpiaron a Marceline para cuando despertara, la vistieron con un vestido completamente blanco cepillaron su cabello y limpiaron su sangre para que al dia siguiente la reina de los vampiros volviera a la vida.

**Bueno chicos esta ves lo hice mucho mas largo por que no actualizare hasta el sábado de la semana que viene espero que les aya gustado y si es asi dejen** **reviews **


	16. Chapter 16

**Bueno chicos les traigo este nuevo capitulo espero que les guste **

Ha pasado una semana desde que Marceline seguía en aquella camilla con su vestido blanco y su cabello negro cayendo como una enorme cascada color azabache, su piel había recuperado la palidez de siempre

Desde el día del parto de Marceline todos la iban a ver, estar con ella, no dejarla sola en ningún momento

El que siempre estaba ahí era Finn, era el que mas resintió la perdida de la vampiresa, toda esa semana estuvo con un carácter muy serio siempre al tanto de Marceline, al pie de su camilla

Fionna creo un lazo con Antoni ya que ella siempre lo cuidaba a Antoni le agradaba Fionna no solo por ser su tía, si no por alguna otra razón que nadie pudo descifrar

Marshall al igual que Finn estuvo serio al tanto de Marceline pero también tenia que estar al tanto de Fionna, por alguna razón Marshall no confiaba en Antoni

PB y Gumball, estuvieron al tanto de los niveles de Marceline que se estabilizara cuando fuera necesario, no estaban todo el tiempo con ella ya que tenían que cuidar a sus hijos, Gumball Jr y Fresh, un guapo niño y una hermosa niña los cuales ahora tienes 5 años

Antoni apenas tenia una semana de haber nacido pero ya parecía un niño de un año, todos buscaron el por que, Marshall trato de hablar con el pero fue como si algún campo de fuerza lo estuviera protegiendo

-¿crees que despertara?- pregunto Finn mirando a Marceline con melancolía

-Finn cálmate, si despertara- dijo PB como si fuera lo mas obvio

-¿estas segura?- pregunto Marshall recargado en el marco de la puerta

-si Marshall- dijo PB mirándolo severamente

-ella esta bien, es mejor irnos- dijo PB yéndose del cuarto

-si es verdad mejor vámonos ya- dijo Marshall yéndose con la misma actitud con la que llego

-si- dijo Finn casi en un susurro yéndose

Los tres iban caminados por el pasillo con un silencio el cual nadie quisiera tener

-iré a ver a Fionna-dijo Finn yendo hacia el cuarto de su hermana

-si, Finn dile a Fionna que regreso en un momento- dijo Marshall saliendo rápidamente por una ventana

-¿y ahora que le pico?- pregunto PB

-no lo se- dijo Finn mirando la ventana por la que Marshall había salido, para luego despedirse de PB he ir al cuarto de Fi

-Toc toc-dijo Finn para pasar al cuarto

-wow que milagro que estés aquí, últimamente no te he visto- dijo Fi con una sonrisa burlona

-si, he estado con Marceline ¿Dónde esta Antoni por cierto?- pregunto Finn al no ver a su hijo en la habitación

-el esta dormido en su cunero, a crecido demasiado últimamente y tu no lo has visto- reprocho Fi

-lo se, lo se pero es solo que no…- Finn no termino de hablar ya que Fionna se le adelanto

-¡oh vamos!, como es que no pueden confiar en el, es solo un bebe, él no tiene la culpa de nada- Fionna regaño a Finn

-no lo estoy culpando, es mi hijo y lo amo al igual que amo y seguiré amando a Marceline, aun que ella ya no pueda estar aquí- dijo Finn con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-Finn Marceline es la chica mas fuerte que nunca haya conocido, nos protegió de bebes, a mi me seguía protegiendo aun, nos salvo mas de mil veces, salió de la pesadilla del Lich a salvo, y sobrevivió a un parto en el cual cualquiera hubiese muerto, ¡pero sigue aquí!- dijo Fionna

Finn no supo que contestar por lo cual cayo, Fionna aun veía dolor en los ojos de su hermano por lo cual decidió darle un abrazo, y después siguieron hablando

Mientras tanto con Marshall

Él se encontraba sentado bajo la sobra de un árbol

-¿Por qué no puedo leer la mente de ese niño, ni la de Natalie cuando el esta con Fionna? No quiero pensar algo mal de él o juzgarlo antes de tiempo, pero no permitiré que dañe a Marceline, o a Fionna y menos a Natalie- pensó Marshall gruñendo ante ese pensamiento

-Tengo que tratar de leer su mente, no importa que tengo que tratar de leerla- se dijo Marshall para cerrar sus ojos y concentrarse en Antoni

La mente de Marshall avanzo un largo camino hasta llegar al cunero de Antoni, pero cuando trato de leer su mente algo lo detuvo, eso no lo detuvo y siguió, pero esa misma fuerza lo retenía

-¿¡pero que?!- se pregunto Marshall, seguía intentando nada lo iba a detener, aun que se dañara a si mismo antes tenia que proteger a su familia

-¡VAMOS!- dijo Marshall tratando una ultima vez, pero el esfuerzo fue tanto que unas gotas de sangre empezaban a salir de su nariz -¡VAMOOOSS!- repitió

Pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano ya que como había interpretado Antoni tenía un campo de fuerza pero de donde provenía

Ya que Marshall no había podido leer la mente de Antoni decidió seguir el campo de fuerza, las imágenes eran claras en su mente, el pasillo, las imágenes de este, y entrar a la enfermería y ver a Marceline recostada emanando aquella fuerza a diferentes secciones, nunca lo había notado pero un hilo de esa fuerza iba directo hacia el

Eso lo hizo despertar de golpe

-¡MARCELINE!- grito Marshall para salir flotando rápidamente de aquel lugar llegando rápidamente a la enfermería del dulce reino jadeando por el cansancio

Pero cuando vio a Marceline ella seguía inmóvil a si que decidió unir a todos en la sala del Dulce reino para probar su tesis

-¿Qué hacemos aquí Marshall?- pregunto Jake

-les tengo que mostrar algo- dijo Marshall un poco acelerado

-¿de que clase?- pregunto PB

-es sobre Marceline- dijo Marshall

-¡DINOS!- dijo Finn acelerado al igual que marshall

-para eso necesito de tu ayuda Finn- dijo Marshall extendiendo su mano a Finn el cual estaba a punto de dársela pero alguien lo detuvo

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- pregunto Fionna tomando la mano de Finn

-necesito golpearlo, hacer que sienta dolor o darle una pequeña descarga- dijo Marshall

Ante aquel comentario todos quedaron con los ojos abiertos, sorprendidos

-¿¡Qué y porque a mi!?- dijo Finn asustado por lo que pudiera hacer Marshall

-te lo prometo no te pasara nada es solo para que lo vean- dijo Marshall mirando a Finn

Marshall solo extendió la palma de su mano y una corriente eléctrica la recorrió

Finn tenia miedo su mirada lo expresaba pero confiaba en Marshall por lo cual fue moviendo su mano a la palma de el

Cuando Finn la toco no sintió dolor alguno ya que su palma estaba envuelta por un humo rojo, todos pudieron notar eso y como la electricidad de marshall trataba de tocar la mano de Finn pero no lo lograba

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto PB

-Marceline- contesto Marshall

-¿Qué?- pregunto Fionna sin entender

-Marceline nunca estuvo inconsciente, solo estaba recuperando fuerzas y emanando este campo de fuerza hacia todos nosotros, para protegernos- explico marshall

Finn al escuchar todo lo que había dicho Marshall, una sensación recorrió su espina y fue corriendo a la enfermería

En la enfermería

Marceline se encontraba recostada, hasta que de golpe abrió sus ojos, sus ojos eran de color carmesí más vivos de lo que eran antes, Marceline fue recorriendo todo el cuarto con la vista mirando cada movimiento todo, para luego dirigirse a la puerta y ver a su esposo tomado de ella jadeante

-Finn- susurro Marceline para levantarse de su cama y correr hacia él, no tardo ni un segundo en llegar al frente de Finn

-Marceline- el susurro al verla tomando su mejilla en sus manos -¿Cómo te sientes?

-viva- simplemente eso contesto Marceline para tomar la mano de Finn la que estaba en la mejilla de ella y sentirla

-me alegro- dijo Finn mirando tiernamente a Marceline

Marceline miro a Finn el cual estaba sonriendo, ella le devolvió la sonrisa para luego abrazarlo bajándolo a su altura

-agh… Marceline eres muy fuerte- Gemio Finn

Marceline no contesto solo se acurruco en Finn

-Marcy… me vas a romper- dijo Finn graciosamente lo cual hizo que Marceline se riera y lo soltara

-te am…- Finn no termino aquella frase por que Marceline unió sus labios a los suyos de golpe iniciando un beso

-extrañaba esa sensación- dijo Marceline riendo

- si yo igual- dijo Finn con la cara de tonto para luego abrazarla y unirla a el

No tardaron mucho en llegar todos

-¡Marceline!- gritaron todos al verla nuevamente viva si se podía decir

-¿quieres ir a ver a tu hijo?- pregunto Fionna

-si- dijo Marceline alegremente mirando a todos

-pues que esperamos- dijo Fionna tomando la mano de Marceline y llevándola al cunero

Cuando llegaron Fionna tomo a Antoni y lo cargo

-este es- dijo Fionna mostrándole a Marceline

Marceline lo miro alegremente, nunca había estado más feliz. Fionna le entrego Antoni a Marceline la cual lo cargo alegremente

Antoni era un niño muy lindo, tenía el cabello negro y la piel pálida de Marceline y los ojos azules de Finn

-wow, él es… wow- Marceline no encontraba palabras con las cuales describirlo

-bueno ya basta- dijo Marshall tratando de quitarle a Antoni

-¡QUE NO!- dijo Marceline y ella fue mas rápida que Marshall y los esquivo –que tratas de hacer-

-esto va a ser interesante- dijo PB mirando malévolamente a Marshall

-cuidado- dijo Fionna alejándose un poco

-vamos Marshall dile- dijo Gumball con la misma sonrisa que PB

-mejor dame a Antoni- dijo Finn tomando a su hijo en brazos

-¿de que hablan?-dijo Marceline mirando con rabia a Marshall

-es solo que… yo no confió en el- dijo Marshall tímidamente

-¿¡QUE PORQUE!?- Marceline pregunto furica acercándose peligrosamente a Marshall

-no es solo que…- Marceline no permitió que el terminara de hablar

-¡COMO OSAS HABLAR ASI DE MI HIJO!- grito Marceline golpeado a Marshall

-ok lo se, lo se- dijo Marshall pero aun así recibió un golpe de parte de Marceline

-¡EL NO ES MALO, Y SI LO LLEGARA A SER EL NO TIENE LA CULPA ASI QUE NO VUELVAS A PENSAR ESO DE EL!- dijo Marceline fuertemente viendo a Marshall en el suelo, para luego retirarse y entrar a la casa

-te lo dije- dijo Fionna mirando a Marshall luego yéndose junto a Marceline

Finn solo tenía los ojos abiertos como platos ante la fuerza de Marceline, ahora el tenia muchas dudas sobre los poderes de Marshall, la fuerza de Marceline.

**Hola chicos espero que les haya gustado y si es así dejen reviews **

**Sé que este capitulo no fue muy emocionante pero tenia que dejar cosas en claro para que los siguiente s capítulos los entiendan **

**Bueno aquí me despido Bye, cuídense y sigan leyendo Fic, nos vemos mañana**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola todos y todas les traigo un nuevo capitulo**

Después de aquella pelea entre marshall y Marceline, algo de duda invadió la mente de Finn, ¡de donde había sacado sus poderes Marshall?, ¿Por qué Marceline mostraba tanta fuerza cuando nunca jamás la había mostrado? O era que no la usaba. Todas esas eran preguntas que invadia la mente de Finn y buscaban respuestas en cualquier lugar.

Finn fue el único que se quedo afuera mirando a Marshall tirando en el suelo

-necesito hablar contigo- dijo Finn acercándose a él y ayudándolo a levantarse

-¿de que?- pregunto Marshall aceptando la mano de Finn y levantándose

-no sabia que tú tenías poderes- dijo Finn empezando a caminar haciendo que Marshall parara en seco

-si, siempre los he tenido es solo que nos los uso mas que en una emergencia- dijo Marshall

-¿pero como los obtuviste?- pregunto Finn parando y volteado a ver a Marshall

-mira, todos los vampiros o demonios que son parte de la realeza los tienen- dijo Marshall empezando a caminar nerviosamente

-¿y cuales son los tuyos?- pregunto Finn

-pues tengo la corriente de electricidad, puedo leer mentes al igual que marcy, puedo cegar a las personas para siempre y temporalmente, puedo controlar los cuerpos de algunas personas y mi bajo tienes poderes al igual que el de Marceline- dijo Marshall

-¿y Marceline tiene?- pregunto Finn

-no lo se, apenas hoy supe que puede emanar campos de fuerza y tiene fuerza no tanto como la mía pero tiene- dijo Marshall con aires de grandeza

-pues eso no parecía cuando te sacaba volando- dijo Finn riendo

-es solo porque yo no la golpe, si la hubiera golpeado hubiera sido diferente- dijo Marshall sentido por el comentario de Finn

-entonces pruébalo- dijo Marceline la cual apareció detrás de los dos

Al parecer todos ya habían salido sin que Finn y Marshall se dieran cuenta

-eso los ayudara a practicar, los dos tiene una fuerza casi par por lo cual podrán practicar para enfrentar al Lich- dijo Gumball

-es verdad será buen entrenamiento

-y tu también tienes que practicar con ellos Finn- dijo PB

-¿y yo?- pregunto Fionna

-Fi tu no puede entrenar todavía- dijo PB tristemente ante aquel comentario Fionna solo hizo pucheros

-pero velo por la parte positiva, podrás ver como Marcy le patea el trasero a tu hermano y esposo- dijo Gumball riendo

-hey- gritaron los dos unísonamente

-si y ya que gumball también tienes que practicar su arte en la defensa, entrenaras con ellos también- dijo PB

-si claro- dijo Gumball sin prestar atención –espera ¡que!-

-muy bien ya esta entonces chicos- dijo Fionna riendo por los pobres chicos que iban a pelear ante Marceline

Los tres solo hicieron una mueca de temor ante Marceline pero esta se opuso por un momento

-chicas dejemos que ellos calienten primero no queremos que se lastimen- dijo Marceline lanzándoles una mirada coqueta, para ir con Fionna y PB a platicar

-muy bien primero practiquen entre ustedes- dijo PB empezando a platicar con Marceline

-¿usaras todo tu poder?- pregunto PB

-no- dijo Marceline mirando a los chicos estirase

-pero los tienes que practicar- dijo PB

-lo se los practicare con Marshall únicamente con el- dijo Marceline mirando a su primo el cual al igual que ella platicaba con Finn y gumball

-chicas me podrían explicar que no entiendo nada- dijo Fionna con duda

-ok, si viste cuando Marshall creo una corriente eléctrica de su palma, pues esos son los poderes, únicamente los demonios y vampiros de la realeza los tienen- dijo PB

-oh así que únicamente Marshall, su madre, Hudson, y marcy los tienen- dijo Fionna

-exacto- respondió Marceline

-¿Qué poderes tienes tu Marceline?- pregunto Fionna

-pues los únicos que conozco es que me puedo convertir en un monstruo de pesadillas, mi bajo tiene podres, puede tomar control del cuerpo de la gente, el campo de fuerza, son los únicos que he usado- dijo Marceline mirando a Fionna

-oh cierto se me olvidaba, ¿como emanaste el campo de fuerza?-pregunto PB

-no lo se, si lo sentí cuando me desmaye al tener a Antoni, me reúse, no quería irme, los tenia que proteger y creo que sin darme cuanta cuando me desmaye emane el campo de fuerza que fue también lo que no me permitió que muriera- dijo Marceline mirando el suelo

-¿crees que lo podrás volver a hacer?- pregunto Fionna

-no lo se, lo tendré que poner en practica- dijo Marceline

-¿y tendrás mas poderes?- pregunto Fionna

-de eso estoy segura- dijo Marceline

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto PB

-por que yo ya había peleado con el Lich, y nuevos poderes salieron a flote, solo aparecen cuando alguien esta en peligro, en ese caso, cuando Fi y Finn estaban en peligro- dijo Marceline

-es verdad Marceline me cuido por un tiempo era amiga de la madre de cake- dijo Fionna

-¡chicas estamos listos!- grito Marshall mientras Gumball y Finn hacían señas de que no

-muy bien entonces tu y Marceline primero- dijo fionna con una sonrisa

-usen todo se poder, será buen entrenamiento- dijo PB

-muy bien- dijo Marshall mientras tronaba los huesos de su cuello

-uy que rudo- dijo Marceline riendo

-muy bien solo practiquen- dijo Gumball

-Marshall tu primero- dijo PB

Marshall levanto su palma, una corriente empezó a crecer y recorrer todo su brazo para luego ir hacia Marceline la cual lo bloqueo con el campo de fuerza, Marceline parecía muy concentrada en ello pero Marshall seguía tratando de romper su campo, hasta que Marceline levanto sus manos y lo empujo con el mismo campo de fuerza haciendo que cayera

Marshall solo miro fascinado a su prima

-¡wow muy bien Marcy!- grito Fionna

-muy bien Marceline tu turno- dijo PB

-¿pero no se ni que poderes tengo?- dijo Marceline

-pues averigua- dijo Fionna a lo cual todos rieron

-muy bien aquí voy- dijo Marceline mirando fijamente a Marshall

-marcy que tramas… agh…- Marshall gemio de dolor, pero Marceline no paraba y a cada momento Marshall sentía mas dolor

-MARCELINEE PARA- grito Fionna pero Marceline seguía

Hasta que Finn corrió hacia ella y la derrumbo

Marshall dejo de gruñir de dolor, Marceline miro a Finn con arrepentimiento

-lo siento, enserio no me pude detener- dijo Marceline levantándose

-si no hay problema ni me dolió- dijo Marshall haciendo burla y destensar en ambiente

-para eso sirve practicar- dijo PB con una sonrisa

-ese poder lo había visto antes- dijo Marshall

-¿Dónde?- pregunto Fionna

-en Hudson, sus ojos se tiñen de un rojo vivaz y su mirada se tensa- dijo Marshall

-si es así tenemos que tener mucho cuidado con ese poder- dijo Finn dedicándole una cálida sonrisa a Marceline la cual se la devolvió

-si te sientes mas cómoda, mejor perfeccionamos el campo de fuerza- dijo gumball

-si creo que seria mejor- dijo Marceline

-muy bien, trata de crear uno- dijo Gumball mirando a Marceline

-¿y como quieres que lo haga?- dijo Marceline mirando a Gumball con duda

-no lo se de la misma forma en la que lo hiciste antes- dijo Gumball encogiéndose de hombros

-no tengo ni la menor idea esta inconsciente- dijo Marceline

-muy bien, muy bien déjense de parloteos chicos tal vez lo único que Marcy necesita es una motivación- dijo Marshall con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro mirando a Finn

-¿Qué tramas Marshall Lee?- pregunto Marceline con un tono severo

-nada- dijo Marshall tomando la muñeca de Finn y dándole una descarga, ante aquel acto Finn únicamente cayó de rodillas gemiendo de dolor

-¡MARSHALL!- gritaron Fionna y Marceline unísonamente tomando a Finn el cual ahora estaba en el suelo

-se suponía que tenias que protegerlo- dijo Marshall mirando a Marceline

-me lo podías haber dicho antes- dijo Marceline enojada, aun sujetando a Finn

-muy bien, entonces ahora lo sabes hazlo- dijo Marshall acercándose a Finn

-¡NO!- grito Marceline para oponerse

-Marcy es verdad necesitas desarrollar el campo, yo estaré bien créeme- dijo Finn mirando a Marceline con alegría

-ya vez Finn esta de acuerdo- dijo Marshall tomando a Finn por los hombros, Marceline únicamente los miro como si fuera una mala idea y la era pero sabia que ellos no se darían por vencidos hasta que Marceline practicara con aquel método

-muy bien- dijo Marceline dándose por vencida

-ok, Finn tu solo relájate- dijo Marshall golpeado a Finn en la espalda y tomando su muñeca

-si, claro… esta bien- dijo Finn nerviosamente

-muy bien a las tres- dijo Marshall apretando la muñeca de Finn -¡TRES!- grito Marshall para soltar una gran descarga que recorría todo el brazo de Finn

-¡VAMOS MARCY!- grito Fionna sacando a Marceline de sus pensamientos, Marceline tenia los ojos abiertos como platos, temía por Finn sabia que marshall no le haría daño pero aun así debía salvarlo

Marceline se controlo y un escudo color rojo transparente apareció frente a Marceline el cual avanzaba pero no alcanzaba a Finn, Marshall al ver el esfuerzo en vano de su prima seso la descarga

-no puedo- dijo Marceline cabizbaja, mientras Finn sobaba su brazo

-o tal vez necesitas una motivación mas grande- dijo Marshall con enojo

-¿de que hablas?- dijo Marceline mirando a Marshall

-Antoni esta despierto ¿verdad?- dijo Marshall mirando a Fionna la cual asintió

-no te atreverías- dijo Marceline con enojo

-pruébame- dijo Marshall retadoramente, Marceline miro furiosa a Marshall

-esta bien, voy a tratar- dijo Marceline mirando a Finn para que regresara

-estas listo- Marshall le pregunto a Finn el cual solo lo miro con nervios y asintió lentamente –muy bien- dijo Marshall lanzando una descarga

Marceline nuevamente se concentro logrando lo mismo que en su intento anterior por más que trataba no lograba avanzar más

-si no te apresuras voy a aumentar la energía- dijo marshall burlonamente

-CALLATE- dijo Marceline con aquel comentario el campo avanzo y Marshall al ver esto aumento la energía lo cual hizo que Finn gritara de dolor

-AHHH- grito Finn, Marceline no aguantaba mas era mucha la energía que estaba usando pero sabía que Marshall no se iba a detener

El campo avanza bruscamente hasta llevar a Finn el cual cayó sus gritos para mirar a Marceline la cual al fin pudo abrir los ojos

-duele pero es soportable- dijo Finn con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Marceline sonrió ante su logro era pequeño pero con mas practica y esfuerzo lograría aumentarlo y poder proteger a todos en la pelea contra el Lich la cual seria pronto

**Hola chicos, al fin les trage el nuevo capitulo, enserio lo lamento es que toda esta semana y la pasada estuve en el hospital, y no podía conectarme y actualizar pero les prometo que ahora si actualizare los días que prometi viernes, sábado y domingo **

**Bueno adiós, chicos y chicas cuídense gracias por su paciencia y apoyo **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola chicas y chicos les traigo un nuevo capitulo **

En los días siguientes, todos a acepción de Fionna seguían practicando y dándole paso a su entrenamiento

Finn ahora era un gran peleador su fuerte era la espada, y el combate cuerpo a cuerpo

Marceline seguía practicando sus poderes ahora podía expandir mas el campo de fuerza y con el proteger a todos por igual

Marshall podía extender mas la corriente eléctrica, pero también había practicado con Finn el combate cuerpo a cuerpo era difícil saber quien ganaba entre ellos, ya que era igual de buenos en la pelea

Gumball había avanzado mucho de ser solo un príncipe mimando que dejaba que sus sirvientes pelearan por el, ahora se sabia defender por si mismo hasta podía dar sugerencias en los ataques que darían los ejércitos del dulce reino

PB había avanzado en el campo de la ciencia, ella no pelearía contra el Lich pero si seria la inteligencia tras el equipo

Antoni ahora parecía un niño de 6 años no solo por el físico si no por la mentalidad que tenia, es los pasados días Antoni había crecido radicalmente, pero hasta la etapa de 6 años para su crecimiento, aun nadie sabia el por que

Fionna casi no hacia nada mas que comer, jugar con Antoni y cuidarse, a veces se enojaba un poco por ver a todos practicar y poder moverse libremente, y ella sentado aun embarazada

-pfff, es aburrido estar aquí sentada únicamente mirando, hasta PB hace algo- dijo Fionna mirando el suelo

-tu parte llegara pronto aun estas embarazada y tienes que cuidarte tía- dijo Antoni con un tono de inocencia en su voz

-si lo se, pero es que a veces me da envidia ver que ellos hacen su parte que tal si el Lich ataca en estos días yo seguiría embarazada, seria un blanco fácil para el y todos pondrían su vida para protegerme- dijo fionna mirando a Antoni

-bueno eso nadie lo puede negar, todos daríamos la vida con tal de mantenerte a salvo, pero ese peso también cae en mis hombros, al ser nieto de Hudson Abadeer el rey y supremo líder de la nocheosfera e hijo de Marceline Abadeer soberana de la nocheosfera, reina de los vampiros y tal vez la criatura mas temida de todos los infiernos, todos piensan que tengo un poder maligno hasta el tío Marshall lo piensa- dijo Antoni cabizbajo

-¿de que hablas?- pregunto Fionna si entender el último comentario de Antoni

-pues no lo hice adrede pero leí la mente de mi tío y lo que vi no fue un gran voto de confianza, piensa que soy un ser maligno y no se lo culpo- dijo Antoni

-Antoni tu sabes que eso no es verdad como le dije a tu padre, el que menos tiene la culpa en este asunto serias tu, tu solo fuiste el fruto de un gran amor, lo mas puro que puede haber- dijo Fionna tomando la mejilla de Antoni

-¿en verdad crees eso?- dijo Antoni ilusionado

-si, fue el primer pensamiento que llego a mi mente, cuando te vi por primera vez- dijo Fionna con una sonrisa la cual reflejaba amor y alegría

-si, eso atormenta mi ser yo casi mato a mi madre- dijo Antoni juntando sus piernas con su pecho

-Antoni no te atrevas a volver a decir eso tu madre te ama y daría todo por ti- dijo Fionna

-ese es el problema ella daría todo por mi, esta peleando por mi pero yo no puedo hacer nada- dijo Antoni levantándose y empezando a correr alejándose de Fionna y conforme del dulce reino

Antoni tenía los ojos llorosos por lo cual no podía ver bien hacia donde se dirigió, y mucho peor no sabia simplemente estaba corriendo sin rumbo alguno, hasta que choco con un árbol el cual hizo que callera de sentón al suelo

-ouch- dijo Antoni sobándose la espalda

-¿estas bien chico?- pregunto una voz de viejo detrás de los arbustos

-si- dijo Antoni temerosamente -¿Quién es usted señor?- dijo tratando de mirar aquel viejo

-¿Cómo sabes que soy un señor pequeño?- pregunto

-por que tiene una voz de hombre, pero tiene un toque ronco por lo cual es lo que deduce- dijo Antoni

-para ser un niño de tan solo 5 años eres muy listo- dijo el señor aun detrás de los arbustos

-gracias, ahora ¿me podría decir quien es?- pregunto Antoni

-digamos que un viejo amigo de tu madre si es que no me he confundido de chico- dijo el señor

-¿usted conoce a mi madre?, es decir conoce a Marceline Abadeer- dijo Antoni emocionado

-si, gracias a glob que te encuentro si no me equivoco tu eres Antoni ¿cierto?- dijo el señor el cual poco a poco iba saliendo de los arbustos dejando ver la silueta de un hombre, no mas de 27 años el cual tenia el cabello a la altura de los hombros, barba blanca como la nieve, y ojos del mismo color, llevaba puesto un traje color café era nadie mas ni nadie menos que el rey helado, pero su aspecto era diferente, era mas simón que rey helado

-si señor, ¿Cómo es que conoce a mi madre?, si podría saber claro, dijo Antoni sorprendido por la apariencia de aquel hombre

-que tal si te llevo con tu madre y en el camino te platico, pero primero ¿cuéntame que hacías aquí afuera tu solito?- dijo Simón tomando la mano de Antoni para caminar en dirección hacia el dulce reino

Antoni caminaba de la mano de Simón relatando el porqué de su soledad en aquel momento

Mientras tanto en el dulce reino

-¡COMO QUE SE FUE!- gruño Marceline

-marcy tranquila trate de detenerlo pero no pude- dijo Fionna tranquilizando a Marceline

-puede que este solo, indifenso- dijo Finn preocupado por la vida de su hijo

-mas que indefenso a la merced de cualquiera, cualquiera que sepa que es nuestro hijo lo matara sin piedad- dijo Marceline con los pelos de punta

Marceline estaba pensando todos se quedaron callados hasta que Marceline lo rompió derribando una silla para poder salir hacia la puerta pero justamente cuando iba a salir Antoni entro dando saltos y riendo

-mami, mami- dijo Antoni corriendo hacia Marceline la cual abrazo a su hijo, Finn los miro y luego fue hacia ellos para formar un abrazo grupal

-Antoni no vuelvas a hacer eso, casi nos matas del susto- dijo Finn con lagrimas en los ojos y besando la cabeza de Antoni

-papi lo siento, no crei que…- dijo Antoni mirando el amor de sus padre hacia el

Los tres seguían en esa posición hasta que Simon entro para poder hablar con Marceline

-mami el es con quien estuve, cuando me fui- dijo Antoni mirando a Simon

Marceline la cual tenia la cabeza ocualtada en el pecho de Finn y de Antoni abrió los ojos y volteo bruscamente para enfrentar a aquel hombre

-COMO OSAS EN LLEVARTE A MI HIJO- dijo Marceline alzando su puño para golpear a aquel hombre, pero su puño se detuvo cuando vio a Simon parado frente a ella

-simon- susurro Marceline dejando caer su brazo

-hola marcy- dijo Simon dándole una alegre y calida mirada

-simon- Marceline volvió a repetir dejándose caer en los brazos de Simon abrazandolo, simon miro sorprendido a Marceline por hacer aquel acto y sin quere derramo unas pequeñas lagrimas al recordar aquel tacto frio brindándole un calor el cual era ilógico

Todos miraron aquella escena entre Simon y Marcy, los sentimientos que invadían a Finn eran celos puros ya que por la forma que tenia Simon no lograba reconocer que era el rey helado, fionna únicamente los miro soprendidos, y Marshall miro fijamente a simon para ser el primero en romper el silencio y alejar a Marceline de Simon

-Marcy aléjate de el, solo brinda problemas- dijo Marshall tomando a Marceline con una fuerza sobre humana alejando a Marcy de los brazos de Simon el cual se negó a aquello haciendo que Marshall pusiera mas fuerza en alejarlos y lanzando a Simon al suelo

-NOOO- grito Marceline entre sollozos

-marceline el solo trae problemas nadamas, primero te irio a ti, luegp te volvió a herir y ahora te puso en peligro cuando estabas embarazada quien no nos dice que esta de parte del Lich- dijo Marshall tomando a Marceline por los hombros

-NO ES NO ES VERDAD MARSHALL- gritaba Marceline mientras trataba de safarce

-marshall yo no le haría eso y menos a Marceline- dijo Simon aun en el suelo

-CLARO QUE SI LO HICISTE CUANDO ALGUIEN COMETE UN ERROR SE VUELVE A COMETER- dijo Marshall mirando a Simon

-NO ES CIERTO- dijo Simon gruñendo

-CLARO QUE SI…- dijo Marshall para que su mirado comenzara a oscurecerse –SIMONE ES LA PRUEBA LA MATASTE, ERES UN ASESINO- dijo Marshall mirando a Simon con lagrima en los ojos

-marshall eso no es verdad, SI ALGUIEN TIENE LA CULPA SERIAS TU, TU FUISTE QUIEN LE DIO FIN SI NO HUVIERA SIDO POR TU TERQUEZ- grito Simon

-NO TE ATREVAZ A ACUZARME- grito marshall soltando a Marceline para golpear a Simon el cual callo al suelo

-SIMON NOOOOO- grito Marceline llendo rapidamentre hacia simon el cual ahora estaba inmóvil en el suelo –¡QUE TE OCURRE!- dijo Marceline mirando a Marshall con rabia

-nuestras cuentas están saldadas- dijo Marshall para salir

Luego de que Marshall salio de la habitación Marceline logro ver el rostro de todos los presentes los cuales la miraban con pavor

Al dia siguiente

Marceline se encontraba en la enfermería con simon en una camilla aun desmayado

Marceline camino cerca de la cama de Simon tomando su mejilla, el al sentir aquel tacto despertó poco a poco

-lo lamento no quería despertarte- Marceline dijo en un tono suave

-no te preocupes- dijo Simon

-Antoni vino a verte, creo que eres muy bueno con los niños- dijo Marceline entre pequeñas risas

-eso creo, aun recuerdo cuando eras tan solo una niña- dijo Simon mirando a Marceline la cual abrió los ojos como platos

-¿lo recuerdas?- dijo Marceline sorprendida

-asi es aun llevo la corona conmigo, pero he podido estar mas tiempo con todos mis recuerdos intactos, creo que es por que mi hora a llegado- dijo Simon derramando una lagrima mientras sonreía falsamente

-no eso no es verdad, Simon no dejare que nada te ocurra- dijo Marceline mirando con preocupación a Simon

-marcy ya he vivido mas de mil años creo que mi estadia en el mundo terrenal ya no es necesaria- dijo Simon tristemente

-claro que lo es, al fin puedo estar contigo no dejare que nadie lo evite- dijo Marceline –aun necesitas ver cosas, necesitas ver crecer a Antoni, necesitas cuidarme estar conmigo- dijo Marceline llorando

-marcy- dijo Simon en un susurro

Antes de que simon pudiera decir algo mas Marceline salio de la enfermería rápidamente, el simplemente perdió su mirada en aquella puerta que se cerraba

Mientras tanto con Finn y Fionna

-tan bien que iban las cosas, ahora Marshall nisiquiera puede hablar con Marceline- dijo Fionna sentado en el suelo

-no me preocupa eso lo que me preocupa es que Marceline no vaya a perdonar a Marshall- dijo Finn

-lo se ¿Quién será esa Simone?- dijo Fionna con celos

-no lo se pero ese tal Simon no me da nada de confianza- dijo Finn al igual que Fionna hirviendo de celos

-Marshall y marcy han vivido mucho tal ves son ex o algo parecido- dijo Fionna mirando cabizbaja

-oh tal ves fueron como nuestros padres en la guerra de los champiñones cuando ellos nos abandonaron- dijo Marshall el cual se habían percatado de que se encontraba ahí

-¿a que te refiere?- dijo Finn con duda

**Bueno chicos les dejo con la duda, pero no se preocupen si no actualizo hoy en la tarde actualizo mañana sin falta bye nos vemos **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola chicos, les traigo el nuevo capitulo les agradezco por su paciencia y su tolerancia **

-será mejor si les cuento desde el comienzo- dijo Marshall empezando a relatar

Marshall POV

Todos comenzó aquel día, el día en el que la guerra de los champiñones comenzó, mi madre y el padre de Marceline habían desaparecido misteriosamente, por lo cual marcy y yo quedamos solos en una guerra que nadie sabia cuando iba a terminar, después de un tiempo la guerra comenzaba con el clímax y marcy y yo solo eras niños de 5 años como íbamos a saber defendernos apenas sabíamos que era bueno y malo

-Marshall estoy asustado- dijo Marceline con temor abrazada de el brazo de su primo el cual al igual que ella estaba abrazado de el cuerpo de su prima

-yo igual marcy- dijo Marshall escuchando como millares de bombas caía y explotaban ruidosamente

Marceline y yo decidimos salir de nuestro escondite, ese fue el mayor error ya que antes de que nos diéramos cuenta una bomba cayo entre nosotros la cual hizo que saliéramos disparados a diferentes lugares

Busque desenfrenadamente a Marceline pero mis esfuerzos eran en vano, un día me encontraba llorando en medio de una cuidad ya destruida, lloraba por creerme un inútil y no a ver podido encontrara Marceline, hasta que un ángel ilumino mi camino

Fue cuando conocí a Simona

Ella fue quien me regalo a Mambo mi conejo de peluche, ella era la mejor fue mas que una madre para mi lastima que la corona al igual que la de Simón la hacia perder la mente, después de un tiempo me preparo, me educo, ella fue la que me hizo ser lo que ahora soy, saciar mi sed de sangre, ella fue mi faro de luz en el lugar mas oscuro que puedan imaginar, luego me dejo tuvo que irse ya que debía cumplir una misión la misión de hacer lo posible por salvar a la humanidad

Pasaron años, con exactitud 11 años en los que no vi a Marceline e imploraba por poder volver a encontrarme con Simona, las dos personas mas queridas y amadas por mi tal vez habían muerto y yo hacia lo posible por morir he ir con ellas, pero cada vez que lo intentaba una voz dentro de mi cabeza me lo impedía

Después logre encontrar a Marceline, me conto todo lo que había pasado y que ella había conocido a Simón, al parecer los dos habían hecho un fuerte lazo que nadie lo podía romper, y ese fue un gran problema para Simón cuando tuvo que dejar a Marceline por lo cual ripio aquel lazo de la forma mas horrenda y brusca que haya

El dejo el dejo en la merced de cualquiera, sin protección, la había lastimado y hasta la fecha sigue lastimado por aquello

Después de un tiempo bajando por todo Aaa y Ooo, logramos encontrar a Simona y Simón pero ya no eran ellos

Ahora eran el rey y la reina helados, aquello destrozo las esperanzas de Marcy y mías, hasta que un día ellos dos nos pudieron recordar todo era como antes o mejor, pero gracias a una tontería la cual yo cometí, Simón enloqueció y ataco a Simone la cual trataba de protegerme, aquel día Marceline se encontraba dormido no vio nada, así que cuando despertó Simón nuevamente la había dejado y el dolor regreso a su ser

Final del POV de Marshall

-¿así que Simón es el rey helado?- pregunto Finn

-así es- contesto Marshall -Simón fue quien resulto más afectado por la corona, y Marcy estuvo afectado por la pérdida de la mente de Simón-

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?- pregunto Fionna con tristeza

-en realidad no lo s, cuando la trate de ayudar ella había desaparecido nuevamente, eso paso cuando ya éramos vampiros

Oh ya veo, por eso marcy siempre fue cerrada- dijo Fionna

-muy bien Marceline es mi esposa y ustedes la conocen mejor que yo- dijo Finn cabizbajo

-no es que la conozcamos mas que tu es solo que la conocimos antes por lo cual vivimos mas cosas con ella- dijo Fionna tratando de darle animo a Finn

-sabes eso no me ayudo mucho- dijo Finn en un tono de enojo pero no hacia Fionna, luego de a ver dicho aquel comentario Finn salió de la habitación

-Caminar y reflexionar eso es lo único que hago aquí, todos son mas fuertes que yo, Antoni mi propio hijo se había perdido hace unas horas y yo no hice ni el mínimo esfuerzo de traerlo a salvo, en cambio Simón lo trago y Marcy como lo recibe, con la alegría del mundo, no son nada, Simón únicamente le causo dolor pero yo quien soy para hablar de dolor yo le cause mas, siendo la rencarnación de su primer amor y nunca la tome como mas sabiendo que ella siempre estaba ahí para mi, cuando todas las demás chicas me dieron la espalda por ser brusco o algo por el estilo, Marceline disfrutaba eso, y podía ser yo mismo con ella- eso era lo que pensaba Finn al estar caminando por las praderas recordando los momentos buenos y los que no lo fueron

Finn seguía caminando sin rumbo alguno y sin mirar al frente, cerro los ojos por unos momentos para tratar de contener las lagrimas que luchaban por escapar, pero quien diría que cerrar los ojos por unos segundos, haría que Finn no se diera cuanta y cayera por un barranco, pero gracias a los años de entrenamiento en un movimiento agua logro desenfundar su espada y clavarla en la pared de tierra por la cual cayo simples centímetros, rápidamente tomo impulso y salto para caer nuevamente en el camino a un costado de dichoso precipicio por el cual casi caí

Finn anonadado mira hacia abajo fue el mismo precipicio en el cual cayo la princesa galleta, el cual llevaba a las afueras de las tierras del dulce reino, aquel lugar nunca antes investigado, el impulso aventurero estaba empujando a Finn a saltar, buscar una aventura pero su razón se lo oponía ya no era un simple niño de 13 ya era un hombre de 21 años con esposa he hijo no podía irse así como así sin esperar plantar dolor y preocupación en ellos, pero algo en su ser le decía ''vamos ve, no solo por la aventura si no por la salvación'', pero su pregunta era ¿de que salvación hablaba?, Finn no lucho mas y se lanzo al otro lado por poco y vuelve a caer pero algo lo mantuvo y lo levanto a la tierra firme

Finn camino sin pensarlo dos veces, siguiendo aquella voz que le indicaba una salvación o tal vez su perdición

Mientras tanto con Marceline

Ella aun seguía cuidando a Simón el cual aun no se podía despertar, hasta que cierto niño entro a la habitación

-¿Antoni que haces aquí cariño?- dijo Marceline mirando a su pequeño hijo de ahora n aspecto de 6 años

-hola mami, he venido a ver como se encuentra Simón- dijo Antoni mirando a Simón con una sonrisa, lastima que Marceline no podía ponerla en sus labios

-Antoni, no te encariñes con Simón por favor- dijo Marceline cabizbaja

-¿Por qué dices eso mama?- dijo Antoni sin entender a su madre

-Simón esta pasando por muchas cosas ahora, no creo que salga vivo- dijo Marceline con un mal sabor de boca

-no seas tonta mami- dijo Antoni sonriéndole a Marceline –mira- dijo Antoni para tocar el pecho de Simón haciendo que una oleado de energía color amarillo recorriera a Simón, haciendo que el color volviera a su rostro, Marceline miro todo lo que pasaba y como Simón abrió lentamente sus ojos

-Marcy eres tu- dijo Simón, los ojos de Marceline se cristalizaron por las lagrimas que querían salir

-¡Simón!- dijo Marceline con alegría para abrazar a Simón y Antoni seguir a su madre

-¿con que este es el muchachito que me tope en el bosque?- dijo Simón sobando la cabeza de Antoni –tiene tu cabello Marceline- dijo con una risilla

-si lo se es mi hijo- dijo Marceline sonriendo

-no pensé lograr llegar a ver a tus hijos- dijo Simón mirando a Marceline, antes de que Marceline pudiera contestar Antoni lo hizo

-por poco y no puedes, te desestabilizas muy rápido- dijo Antoni

-hablando de ello, como lograste hacer eso- dijo Simón mirando el poder que tenia aquel niño

-pues no lo se fue como cuando mama hace su escudo- dijo Antoni mirando a Marceline la cual únicamente lo miraba sorprendida

-tu padre y tus tíos deben de ver esto- dijo Marceline saliendo rápidamente de la sala dejando a Antoni con Simón las cuales comenzaron a entablar una charla

-¡Marshall, Fi deben de ver esto!- dijo Marceline entrando rápidamente

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Fionna

-Antoni, tiene poderes- dijo Marceline

Marshall y Fi se miraron mutuamente para luego salir de la habitación, pero antes de que Marshall saliera Marceline lo detuvo del brazo para hacerle una pregunta

- ¿Dónde esta Finn?- dijo Marceline

-no lo se, salió- dijo Marshall para luego ir con Fionna a ver a Antoni

Marceline ante la respuesta que le dio Marshall salió rápidamente a buscar a Finn, no fue fácil ya que había salido hace bastante tiempo y su olor se estaba dispersando

Hasta que llego a aquel barranco, el olor desaparco por completo Marceline pensó lo peor, pero una ráfaga de viento, hizo que Marceline percibiera el olor de su esposo, pero no era su olor era el olor de su sangre

Con Finn

Finn seguía caminando sin rumbo alguno hasta que llego a un árbol

-no tengo ni la menor idea de por que he venido aquí- dijo Finn sentándose en la sombra de un árbol

-tal vez solo necesitas un tiempo a solas- dijo una voz atrás de el

-tal ves, Marcy- dijo Finn aun recargado en el árbol

-¿como sabias que era yo?- dijo Marceline

-te conozco hace 10 años y eres mi esposa crees que no reconozco tu voz- dijo Finn con una sonrisa

-si creo que fue una pregunta boba- dijo Marceline sentándose en la sombra del árbol

-¿no te quemaste?- pregunto Finn mirando a Marceline que había salido sin protección

-si, pero no me importo me importaba mas saber si estabas bien- dijo Marceline

El rostro de Marceline y el de Finn se iban acercando poco a poco hasta crear un delicado y tierno beso

-te amo- dijo Finn recargando su frente en la de Marceline

-crees que yo no, te ame hace mil años y te amare hasta que la muerte nos separe- dijo Marceline aquel comentario hizo que Finn retirara su frente de la de Marceline

-¿pasa algo?- dijo Marceline sorprendida por aquella repentina actitud

-es solo que yo sigo siendo humano, si alguien me atraviesa con un cuchillo o espada, o en algún pelea un golpe en falso yo moriría- dijo Finn mirando a Marceline

-CALLATE, NO VUELVAS A DECIR ESO- dijo Marceline luchando por no llorar ante ese comentario

-pero es verdad, si tan solo yo fuese un demonio o un vampiro- dijo Finn mirando con decisión a Marceline

-se lo que tramas, pero no te convertiré convertirte significa matarte y yo nunca haría eso- dijo Marceline con enojo

-entonces Marshall- dijo Finn con seriedad, lo que había comenzado como una alegre plática estaba terminando en una discusión

-no lo dejaría, al igual que él no me dejaría hacerle lo mismo a Fionna- dijo Marceline retadoramente

-entonces dejaras que muramos- dijo Finn poniendo a Marceline entre la espada y la pared

-nunca dejaría que eso pasara- dijo Marceline ya sin saber que contestar

-¿entonces que harás?- pregunto Finn sabiendo que Marceline ya no tenía más argumentos a su favor

-basta, esta conversación ha terminado- dijo Marceline levantándose para irse

-MARCELINE- grito Finn cubriéndola de los rayos del sol, ya Marceline había empezado a caminar sin darse importancia al sol que a esa hora estaba en su mas alta posición

Marceline quedo completamente impresionada ante aquella acción nunca pensó en el sol que había aun y menos de que con aquella pelea Finn la fuera a proteger

-Finn…- susurro Marceline

-no vuelvas a hacer eso, no me gustaría que te pasara algo malo- dijo Finn moviéndose para llevar a Marceline a la sombra

-si fueras vampiro no hubieras hecho eso- dijo Marceline en voz baja, pero aun así Finn la escucho

-claro que si lo hubiera hecho, no me hubiera importado el dolor, con solo tenerte y seguir teniéndote a mi lado, yo seré feliz- dijo Finn, ante aquellas palabras Marceline se quedo mirándolo perdidamente enamorado, mas de lo que ya estaba de el

-creo que me he enamorado mas de ti- dijo Marceline mirando fijamente a los ojos de Finn perdiéndose en su azul como si fuera un gran océano que le traía paz y tranquilidad

-¿eso es posible?- dijo Finn perdiéndose en los ojos de la vampiresa

-no tengo idea- dijo Marceline acercándose poco a poco al rostro de Finn, al igual que el humano se acercaba a ella para al fin parar en el delicado beso, Finn besaba a Marceline tiernamente, por alguna razón Marceline logro sentir el calor del humano al igual que podía oler su sangre ese ultimo detalle hizo que mordiera un poco el labio inferior de Finn haciendo que una gota de sangre rodara por su labio, haciendo que Marceline la probara, al sentir aquel liquido prohibido Marceline se retiro rápidamente mirando a Finn con un poco de temor ante aquella acción, Finn la miro con duda hasta que Marceline se marcho rápidamente sin importarle el sol

-Marcy…- dijo Finn extendiendo su brazo al lugar donde alguna vez estuvo su amada

**Hola chicos espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y les agradezco de todo corazón por su paciencia y les agradezco por su apoyo, y algunos me han preguntado por que no he actualizado los días que prometí, es que come les había comentado, esta semana me enferme me tuvieron que llevar al hospital, por la fiebre y aun sigo pero ya mejor solo ando ronca **

**Gracias enserio por su paciencia, ya ahora espero poder actualizar mañana a primero hora que prenda mi compu **

**Bueno aquí me despido hasta la próxima **


	20. Chapter 20

**Espero que les guste**

Marceline flotaba lo más rápido que podía y hasta en algunas ocasiones se podía decir que empezaba a correr para tratar de ir más rápido

Pensamientos invadían la mente de Marceline, ¿Por qué había mordido a Finn? ¿Por qué aun sentía el sabor de aquella gota de sangre?, Ella sabia que lo deseaba desde el momento en que lo conoció, ver que sabor tenia su sangre, pero después de que lo conocí aquella sed paro, y un sentimiento de amor invadió la mente de Marceline, haciendo que el pensamiento de matarlo desapareciera por completo

Y si era así ¿porque hará volvía a tener aquella sed?

Entro azotando la puerta a su casa, aquella casa en la que casi por 2 años no entraba, en la cual todo era tranquilidad, en la cual podía ser ella y contarle sus penas al espejo sin que la demás gente se enterara de sus sentimientos de agonía y dolor

Marceline fue directo a su cuarto, y saco de uno de los cajones unas fotografías de cuando era niña

En las fotos estaba ella y su padre, en otra estaba con su madre pero siempre estaba ella en las fotos no había excepción alguna, Marceline no supo por que pero empezó a sentirse débil no físicamente sino mentalmente, habían sido muchas emociones por tan solo unas horas

Marceline salió por la puerta en dirección al dulce reino donde ahora vivía, para poder proteger a su familia, y no perderla nuevamente

-¿Marceline estas bien?- pregunto Fionna curiosa

-¿Qué?... ah si, es solo que estoy distraída- dijo Marceline con una sonrisa

-¿segura?- Fionna pregunto nuevamente

-Si, no te preocupes- dijo Marceline

-¿encontraste a Finn?- pregunto Fionna al no ver a su hermano junto a la vampiresa

-si, ¿aun no ha llegado?- pregunto Marceline

-no- dijo Fionna preocupándose por la seguridad de su hermano

-no te preocupes Fi, ya llegara, debe de estar reflexionando o tal vez viene en camino- dijo Marceline tratando de calmar a Fionna y empezando a retirarse del living

-muy bien confió en ti Marcy- dijo Fionna, Marceline al escuchar eso paro en seco, pero no volteo para ver a Fionna si no solo se puso cabizbaja y siguió caminado

Marceline entro a su cuarto y se deslizo dejándose caer por la puerta hasta que quedo sentada y su cabeza mirando al suelo, en el cual solo había polvo

Marceline no estaba pensando nada en lo absoluto simplemente tenia su mirada perdida hasta que escucho una voz ronca proveniente de la ventana

-veras a todos lo que amas morir y no podrás hacer nada al respecto- dijo la voz la cual Marceline supo reconocer y corrió rápidamente a la ventana para encontrar a aquel villano que producía pavor en su mente y ser

Marceline corrió apurada a la ventana y cuando estuvo cerca de ella la abrió de golpe para mirar quien estaba ahí, pero lo único que paso fue que los rayos del sol entraran e hicieran que la quemaran gravemente haciendo que se tuviera que arrastrar hasta una esquina con sombra

-eres tan tonta- dijo el Lich al fin apareciendo y posándose enfrente de Marceline

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo Marceline gruñendo por el enojo

-tu ya sabes que es lo que anhelo, es matar a tus amigos y a ti familia- dijo el Lich co0n un tono malévolo y una risa burlona

-¡NO TE LO PERMITIRE!- dijo Marceline levantándose de golpe quedando cara a cara con el Lich

-no te estoy pidiendo permiso- dijo el Lich con una risa burlona, retando a Marceline con la mirada

-ALEJATE DE ELLOS- dijo Marceline guiando su puño a la cara del Lich, pero este la detuvo, tomo su brazo y la guio hacia la ventana para que la luz la quemara

-mi promesa sigue en pie, las primeras en matar serán Fionna y su hija- el Lich le susurro a Marceline, para luego soltarle y dejarla caer al suelo jadeando de dolor, por las quemadas que ahora tenia por todos su rostro

Después de un largo tiempo las quemaduras habían desaparecido pero Marceline aun seguía en el suelo, se levanto y fue a verse al espejo, reviso si ya no tenía quemaduras

Y Luego fue con fionna

-¿Fi estas bien?- pregunto Marceline entrando a la sala

-si, por que no he de estarlo- dijo Fionna

-es solo una pregunta- dijo Marceline

-pues si estoy bien- dijo Fionna con una sonrisa

-me alegro ¿y marshall?- dijo Marceline buscando a Marshall con la vista

-fue a buscar a Finn- dijo Fionna aquel comentario le helo la sangre a Marceline, ¿Por qué aun no llegaban? Que tal si algo les paso, Marceline estaba pensando en ir a buscarlos pero eso significaría dejar sola a Fionna a merced del Lich

-¿Dónde están Simón y Antoni?- pregunto Marceline

-ellos están afuera jugando, para apenas conocerse se llevan muy bien- dijo Fionna mirándolos desde lejos

-iré a verlos, si necesitas algo llámame- dijo Marceline saliendo

-¡MAMI!- grito Antoni al ver a su madre

-hola pequeño- dijo Marceline abrazando a Antoni últimamente no había convivido mucho con el

-hola Marcy- dijo Simón como siempre con aquella cálida mirada que le traía paz a Marceline

-hola simón, ¿Qué hacen aquí afuera? Ya esta oscureciendo- dijo Marceline

-lo se, pero Antoni quería jugar nunca has pensado que se siente solo, es el único niño aquí- dijo Simón mirando a Antoni a lo lejos

-no es verdad aquí también están los hijos de Gumball y PB- dijo Marceline mirando a Simón con duda

-sé que no pasas mucho tiempo con el pero nunca se ha llevado con ellos dos, son diferentes mundos, diferentes formas de ser- dijo Simón –te propongo algo mañana tu, yo y Antoni iremos a dar un paseo como en los viejos tiempos-

-no lo se- dijo Marceline con duda –este bien- dijo Marceline al fin, aquella respuesta había alegrado a Simón

-muy bien entonces mañana saldremos- dijo Simón

-¿y a donde nos llevaras?- pregunto Marceline

-de eso yo me encargo, llevo mil años viviendo aquí creo que sabré que lugar visitar- dijo Simón con agria

-yo también llevo mil años viviendo aquí- dijo Marceline riendo

-si lo se pero a veces lo olvido, cuando te veo, veo a la niña de cinco años la que trajo alegría a mi vida y yo solo le traje dolor- dijo Simón cabizbajo

-simón no dijes eso, tu Mme. Hiciste muy feliz, y no fue tu culpa que la corona te estuviera controlando, tomo mil años poder controlar los poderes de la corono ya no volverá a pasar menos ahora- dijo Marceline

Simón únicamente le sonrió y llamo a Antoni para llevarlo a dormir, Marceline tuvo que ir con fionna al hablar sobre cosas de chicas ya que aun no llegaban sus maridos

Simón se dirigió a su cuarto, y al igual que Marceline tenía la mirada perdida, pero no le tomo importancia y se fue a dormir

Con fionna y Marceline

-ya tardaron mucho no lo crees- dijo Fionna

-si, lo se me estoy preocupando- dijo Marceline mirando por la ventana

-llegamos- las dos chicas escucharon la voz de Marshall entrando por la puerta del living

-¿Dónde estaban?- pregunto una Marceline muy sumisa

-estuvimos platicando sobre cosas- dijo Finn

-si sobre el tema- dijo Marshall mirando a Marceline, ella bien sabia a que tema se refería y sabia que Marshall también había pensado en el tema de la inmortalidad ya que Fi también era humana, pero ese tema se había pre-destinado por el embarazo el cual estaba tomando mas tiempo de lo esperado

-bueno que bien que ya hablaron de el por que yo no quiero saber mas de ellos- dijo Marceline

-¿de que hablan?- dijo Fionna mirando a los demás confundida era la única que no sabia que era ese dichoso tema

-nada importante- dijo Marceline yéndose

Finn únicamente miro como Marceline se retiraba enojada sobre el tema sabia que era una gran decisión que no la podía tomar de un día a otro pero él la había presionado

Marceline se dirigió enojada a las escaleras pero ese enojo seso cuando paso por el cuarto de su hijo, al cual decidió entras

Este despierto dijo Marceline mirando las cobijas

-si- dijo Antoni mirando a su madre

-mañana iremos con el tío Simón a pasear ¿te gustaría?- pregunto Marceline con una sonrisa de lado

-me encantaría- dijo Antoni con una gran sonrisa recostado en su cama

-me alegro, ¿eres feliz Antoni?- pregunto Marceline tristemente

-mami no es por evitar la pregunta pero tengo mucho sueño- dijo Antoni mirando a su madre con tristeza

-si lo se es muy tarde. Buenas noches amor- dijo Marceline agachándose para dale un beso en la frente a Antoni, Marceline estaba a punto de irse hasta que la voz de su hijo la detuvo

-mami, me gustaría que durmieras aquí conmigo- dijo Antoni inocentemente

-me encantaría- dijo Marceline recostándose junto a su hijo, para después de un tiempo quedar dormidos

Antoni POV

Mi madre me había preguntado que si era feliz y yo sabia muy bien mi respuesta

No…

Temía por la vida de mis padres, de mis tíos y de Natalie, ellos me han dicho que darían sus vidas por proteger la mía, pero yo no deseo que por mi culpa alguno salga lastimado, no quiero perder a nadie

Desde la primero vez que pude sentir el aura del Lich, cuando aun estaba en el vientre de mi madre supe que no tenia buenas intenciones con mi familia, pude escucharlo que me decía ´´tu serás la tristeza de tu familia tu tiraras discordia y miseria´´

El primer recuerdo que tengo de cuando nací fue ver el bello rostro de mi madre, vi toda su vida, sentí sus penas, depuse vi a mi padre al igual que a mi madre puede sentir las alegría de mi padre su sed de triunfo, para mi el tiempo es muy pesiado o lo era en sus comienzos ya que por la sangre de vampiro de mi madre yo crecía rápidamente ahora tengo seis años o almenas la apariencia

La primera vez que vi a mi tía, fue la primera vez que vi o al menos escuche a Natalie y supe que yo la… amaba pero mi amor no seria correspondido ya que nuestra unión significaría el mayor pecado, desde entendí el no poder estar con Natalie terribles pesadillas atormentaban mi mente

La primera fue el clímax de toda esta pelea, vi a mi madre con odio en su mirada, sus ojos parecían bolas de fuego, el color carmesí tenue que alguna vez fue ahora era rojo el mas brillante de todos sus colmillos eran dos navajas ajiladas dispuestas a perforar el cuello de su pobre victima la cual yacía frente a ella, pero lo que mas me helo la sangre fue que esa pobre alma era mi padre. Mi madre levanto a mi padre por el cuello, tomo una espada que estaba olvidada en el suelo y lo atravesó con ella, sentí todo el dolor de mi padre y sentí impotencia al no poder hacer nada más que mirar aquel sádico acto

Y ese vicio se repetía una y otra vez la pregunta era ¿pasaría de verdad? Esa pregunta agobiaba mi ser

Final del POV

Al día siguiente todos despertaron contentos, ninguno se imaginaba la tragedia que los esperaba ese mismo día

**Hola todos al fin esta vez si pude actualizar, tarde pero actualice, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo en el siguiente se mostrara el parto de Fionna **

**Si les gusto dejen review **

**Bueno aquí me despido, adiós nos vemos hasta la próxima**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola chicos espero que les guste **

Finn POV

Todos habíamos despertado muy bien, a excepción de Marceline y de mi ya que ella aun seguía enojada por aquella discusión de la inmortalidad, sé que estuvo mal presionarla de esa manera pero si estuvieran en mi lugar harían lo mismo, sabes que algún día perderé a mi familia por la vejes o que no los puedo proteger de la misma forma en que ellos me protegen y me han protegido a mi, sé que cada uno hace sus parte aquí pero me gustaría poder hacer mas…

-buenos días- escuche decir a mi hermana bajando por las escaleras

-hola- dije volteándola a ver, pero cuando la vi Fionna no tenia su mismo color ahora estaba mas pálida, tenia ojeras y se vi a mareada -¡Fi te sientes bien!- dije corriendo hacia ella

-si es solo que tengo nauseas, por el embarazo- dijo ella sosteniéndose del barandal de las escaleras

-¿segura que es del embarazo?- pregunte dudoso

-de que mas seria- dijo ella indignada

-si es verdad fue una pregunta boba- dije mirándola como caminaba hasta la mesa

-Marshall me dijo sobre la charla sobre la inmortalidad que tuviste con Marceline, ¡quien te crees al hablarle así!- dijo ella ahora enojada conmigo

-¿¡QUE!? Dime que tu no hubieras hecho eso si estuvieras en mi situación- dije enojado

-si estoy en tu situación y estoy mucho peor- dijo señalando su vientre, era verdad Fi estaba peor que yo ella estaba embarazada, no es que el embarazo fuera feo era solo que como ella vivía antes, corriendo, saltando, peleando, a estar sentada cuidándose escuchando que los demás le digan que no hacer y que hacer fue un cambio tremendo

-si lo se, lo siento- dije cabizbajo

-no te disculpes, no fue tu culpa todos estamos estresados por todo lo que esta pasando- dijo Fi poniendo su mano en mi hombro

-te quiero hermana- dije abrazándola

-yo igual- dijo ella devolviéndome el abrazo

-desde hace mucho que no los veía convivir- dijo Marshall a un lado de nosotros

-¿desde cuando estas ahí?- pregunte sorprendido

-desde que Fi bajo- dijo el sonriendo

-¿pero no te vi?- dije con duda

-el poder de la invisibilidad, deberías tener cuidado, te recuerdo que tu amada esposa tiene ese mismo poder, ¿Quién no dice que esta aquí en este mismo momento?- dijo0 Marshall con una sonrisa malvada, la cual me aterro

-hola chicos- dijo Marceline apareciendo atrás de mí

-AHHH-grite de terror

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Marceline

-ah nada, perdón es que me asustaste- dije mirándola

-oh deberías de relajarte- dijo ella para luego irse con Fionna, por lo general Marceline y yo siempre nos saludábamos con un beso por la mañana pero ahora fue diferente fue como si solo fuéramos amigos en el mismo lugar

-¿Fi te sientes bien?- pregunto Marceline mirando a mi hermana

-si, chicos por que ahora están tan preocupados por mi- dijo Fionna para luego sujetar su cabeza

-¡FIONNA!- grito Marshall corriendo hacia Fionna para sostenerla antes de que callera

-fionna- dijo Marceline mirando a Marshall sujetándola

-¡AHHH!- grito Fionna, la cual ahora se encontraba sudando y toda roja -¡YA VIENES!- grito haciendo que Marshall únicamente abriera los ojos como platos, y se quedara pasmado completamente inmóvil al igual que yo

-¡CHICOS TENESMOS QUE LLEVAR A FI A LA ENFERMERIA!- grito Marceline tratando de despertarnos de aquel shock -¡CHICOS AGH!- grito ella tomando a fionna y llevándola a la enfermería

Final del POV

-Fi quédate aquí regreso rápido- dijo Marceline recostando a Fionna en la cama

-si pero apúrate- dijo Fionna jadeando fuertemente

-MENTITA, MENTITA- gritaba Marceline por los pasillos del castillo

-señorita Abadeer, necesita algo- dijo Mentita

-necesito a PB- dije apurada

-acaba de salir- dijo el

-no sabes cuando llegara- pregunte alterada

-no lo lamento señorita- dijo el, haciendo que Marceline se alterada mas de lo que ya estaba, saco de su bolsillo un celular y marco a PB

-vamos contesta- decía Marceline hasta que escucho que alguien contestaba

-Marceline ¿esta toda bien?- contesto Gumball probablemente PB se lo había dejado

-¡FI VA TENER SU BEBE!- grito Marceline

-¡¿Qué!?- dijo Gumball por el otro lado – ¿ya esta en labor de parto?- pregunto Gumball

-¡SI! ¿Qué HAGO?- dijo Marceline alterada

-primero relájate y dile a Fi que se relaje- dijo Gumball y Marceline obedecía sus ordenes –ahora lleva muchas toallas y agua caliente- dijo el

-¿Qué? No vengan ustedes yo no puedo- dijo Marceline temerosa

-Marceline debes hacerlo- dijo Gumball

-no puedo que tal si por la sangre ataco a Fionna- dijo Marceline asustada

-claro que si puedes, todos sabemos que tu mejor que nadie te puedes controlar- dijo Gumball empezando a regañar a Marceline

-muy bien, no tengo otra opción- dijo Marceline para luego ver como Marshall y Finn corrían hacia ella

-¿y Fi?- pregunto Marshall

-en la enfermería, ve con ella yo y Finn nos encargamos de los demás- dijo Marceline para luego ver a marshall irse

-¿Qué haremos?- pregunto Finn temeroso

-consigue toallas yo calentare el agua- Marceline empezaba a ordenar -¿Gumball sigues ahí?- pregunto verificando su seguía ahí

-si ¿ya esta listo?- pregunto el

-estoy calentando el agua a que temperatura- pregunto Marceline

-mete tu codo siente si esta templada- dijo Gumball

-muy bien listo- dijo Marceline tomando la hoya y dándosela a Finn para que se las llevara a Fionna

-PB y yo vamos en camino dile a Fionna que aguante- dijo Gumball

-Fi dice que tienes que aguantar mas- dijo Marceline

-¡YA NO PUEDO!- grito Fionna

-Gumball creo que la escuchaste- dijo Marceline

-si lo hice, tienen que iniciar al parto si no tanto Natalie como Fionna corren peligro- dijo Gumball ahora temeroso por la vida de su amiga

-¡¿Qué!?- grito Marshall al escuchar lo que decía Gumball

-¡TIENE QUE INICIAR YA!- grito Fionna

-Marceline tu comienza, hare lo posible por llegar rápido- dijo Gumball colgando

-¡GUMBALL!- grito Marceline al escuchar como Gumball cortaba la llamada

-¿Qué haremos?- pregunto Finn mirando fijamente a Marceline

-tenemos que iniciar- dijo Marceline mirando a Fionna

-si ya sabemos eso ¿pero como?- pregunto Marshall enojado

-Fionna respira hondo y puja- dijo Finn tomando la mano de su hermana, Fionna empezó a pujar poco a poco –chicos no me siento como viendo esto- dijo Finn ahora con cara de mariado

-sal- dijo Marceline, para que después Finn se fuera

Fionna seguía pujando, pero nada ocurría y por le cansancio Fionna comenzaba a desmayarse

-¡FI NOO!- grito Marshall -¿Dónde esta Gumball cuando lo necesitas?- grito Marshall gruñendo de ira

-aquí- dijo el entrando

-TARDESTE MUCHO- dijo Marshall alzando a Gumball por su cuello alzando la mano para golpearlo, hasta que Marceline lo detuvo

-Y SI SIGUES COMPORTANDOTE ASI LLEGARA MÁS TARDE- grito Marceline, marshall soltó a Gumball y este fue con Fionna

Los segundos parecían eternidades, de vez en cuando Marceline o Marshall saliendo a darles noticias a todos los que se encontraban afuera tanto como a Finn, Simón y Antoni que era el que estaba más asustado por la seguridad de Natalie

Fionna ya estaba dando a luz, Gumball al fin tenía a Natalie en sus brazos pero Natalie no hacia ruido alguno no soltó ni el más mínimo llanto

-no- susurro Marshall ahora con lágrimas en los ojos abrazando fuertemente a Fionna la cual estaba llorando mares

Finn y Antoni ya no soportaban la espera y entraron a ver lo que pasaba

-Antoni no- dijo Simón tratando de detener a Antoni pero sus esfuerzo fue en vano

-NO- grito Antoni mirando a Natalie en brazos de Gumball, Antoni corrió hacia el pero Finn lo detuvo y lo alzo ocultando se cabeza en el pecho de su padre –no ella no puede estar…- dijo sin terminar de hablar

Marceline era la única que aun seguía mirando como Gumball sostenía a Natalie en brazos, hasta que Marceline se la arrebato a Gumball y la llevo a una incubadora

-no, no estas muerta- dijo Marceline encendiendo la incubadora –tu no puede- dijo Marceline mirando el monito y viendo que Natalie no tenia pulso alguno –no- dijo Marceline posando su cabeza en el vidrio de la incubadora

-NO- grito Antoni zafándose del abrazo de su padre y corriendo hasta donde se encontraba su madre parando en seco frente a la incubadora

-no tu no Natalie- dijo Antoni posando su mano en el vidrio siendo observado por su madre

-vamos no pues morir, Natalie tienes que luchar, tienes que vivir, vamos tu misma me lo habías dicho quería que llegara el día en el que miradas a mi madre en el que miraras a la tuya, nadie quiere que te vayas por favor pela por ti… pelea por mi, TE AMO- repetía una y otra vez Antoni en su cabeza sujetando el vidrio

Después de un tiempo el monito empezó a emitir los latidos, Natalie comenzaba a llorar, Marceline rápidamente la saco y la sostuvo en brazos pero en ese pequeño instante que sostuvo a Natalie, tuvo una visión

Todo era oscuridad, cadáveres en todos los lugares, sangre en las calles y el Lich mirándola alegremente con una sonrisa de victoria

-créeme esto me sorprende mas que a ti, tu fuiste la que mato a toda tu familia, aceptando la maldad y uniéndote a mi para que para salvar a los mismos que mataste con tu propias garras- dijo el Lich riendo sin parar

Ahí fue cuando la visión paro

-¿lo viste verdad? – pregunto Antoni con temor

-¿tu sabias?- pregunto Marceline

-si- dijo el entre susurros, Marceline dejo a Natalie en al incubadora, ahora durmiendo plácidamente

Marceline estaba perturbada por la respuesta que Antoni le había dado, fue con Marshall y le dijo que Natalie estaba bien, pero únicamente le dijo eso y en el momento en el que Marshall quiso ir a ver a su hija Marceline lo detuvo t le dijo que le diera tiempo

Marshall acepto confiando en Marceline aun que desconfiando un poco por Antoni

-tenemos que hablar – dijo Marceline severamente a su hijo

-si sabia que este momento llegaría- dijo Antoni tomando asiento

-¿desde cuando tenias estas visiones?- pregunto Marceline

-sé que yo debería de ser el que menos sabe de este asunto pero creo que soy el que mas sabe, mi tío marshall y tu tiene poderes, aun que aun no los descubran, yo los que tengo son poder pasar energía, como lo hice con Simón y con Natalie y el de Natalie son las visiones- dijo Antoni dejando sorprendida a su madre

-¿pero porque yo también tuve aquella visión?- pregunto Marceline

-por que tú también las tienes o las tendrás, Natalie puede ver el futuro y el pasado de las personas únicamente, tú vas a tener visiones del futuro en general- dijo Antoni mirando a su madre

-¿tu padre lo sabe?- dijo Marceline

-no, y no le diré descuida- dijo Antoni retirándose y dejando a Marceline muy confundida

Los días pasaron y Antoni seguía creciendo sin parar ahora tenia el aspecto de un niño de 10 años, Marceline se había distanciado de todos ya casi no hablaba con ellos ni siquiera los veía, Marceline se había hecho cargo de Natalie la que ahora tenia el aspecto de una niña de 6, algo raro fue que Natalie había crecido mucho mas rápido que Antoni, ella en una simple semana creció hasta la edad de 6 años y Antoni en un semana había crecido solo 2 años

Natalie era una niña hermosa, sus ojos eran azules como el cielo, su piel parecía de porcelana en un tono azulado pero no tanto como el de Marceline, su cabello era largo y rizado, ella y Antoni se cuidaban mutuamente, aun que Natalie no salía mas que a la enfermería hasta el día de hoy

-¿Tía ya es hora?- pregunto Natalie escondiéndose tras Antoni

-si, sé que tienes miedo pero son tus padres, te tiene que conocer- dijo Marceline en un tono dulce

-pero tu eres como mi mama- dijo Natalie asustada

-pero no te gustaría conocer a tu mami- dijo Marceline

-créeme tu mama es muy linda y dulce- dijo Antoni haciendo que Natalie tomara valor

-muy bien- Natalie dijo suavemente

-Antoni ve por tus tíos- dijo Marceline, a lo cual Antoni únicamente asintió y salió

-¿estas segura que me querían?- pregunto Natalie asustada

-te amaran quien no lo haría- dijo Marceline sonriéndole

-Marceline nos querías ver- dijo Marshall agobiado, hasta que entro junto con Fionna y miro a la que era su hija –Natalie- susurro Marshall

Fionna no tardo ni un segundo en ir a abrazar a su hija la cual rápidamente devolvió el abrazo

-Marceline por que esta tan grande solo ha pasado una semana- dijo Marshall

-lo se pero creo que ese es su mecanismo- dijo Marceline

Después de un largo encuentro entre los padres con su hija, salieron para que Natalie mirara a los demás al primero que miro fue a Simón

-es un gusto conocerlo señor Petrikov- dijo ella haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-el gusto es mio señorita- dijo Simón

Ahora ya todo en el castillo conocía a Natalie a excepción de Finn que se encontraba afuera, talando un árbol

-PAPA- grito Antoni pero Finn parecía no lograr escucharlo

Natalie en cambio estaba fascinado por todo lo que había a su alrededor

-Antoni vamos- dijo Natalie tomando la mano de Antoni y llevándolo hasta Finn pero por la alegría en ese momento Natalie no le tomo importancia que hubiera sol

-NATALIE- grito Marshall al ver a Natalie salir de la sombra junto con Antoni, pero cuando los dos salieron a la luz del sol dejaron ver como la piel de ambos niños pasaba de azul a crema

Marceline, Marshall y Fionna quedaron maravillados ante aquel acto y siguieron a los niños con la mirada hasta llegar con Finn

-papa, papa mira es Natalie- dijo Antoni aun tomado por Natalie

-¿pero como es que están en el sol sin quemarse?- pregunto Finn saliendo de la sombra de aquel árbol

-es verdad- dijo Antoni asustado ya que él ya había salido al sol y como recompensa de ellos se quemaba gravemente

-mucho gusto- dijo Natalie soltando a Antoni haciendo que Antoni cayera retorciéndose en el suelo ya que se quemaba gravemente

-ANTONI- grito Finn cubriendo a su hijo

La pregunta de todos los presentes era que había hecho Natalie para soportar el sol siendo ella también una vampira

**Hola chicos bueno aquí los dejo, en el siguiente capitulo se mostraran mas los poderes de todos contando a Fionna y Finn, y dando a conocer todos los poderes de Marshall, Marcy, Antoni y Natalie **

**Les agradezco a todos por sus review y más Alejandra. Escobedo. 33 gracias por leer las tontería que escribo y estar al tanto de cuando actualizo por lectores como tu me dan ganas de seguir y no dejar este hobi tan lindo que es la escritura, espero que te haya gustado la descripción de Natalie y te lo agradezco demasiado**

**Bueno aquí me despido adiós nos vemos hasta el viernes dejen reviews **


	22. Chapter 22

**Bueno chicos les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero que les guste **

Marceline corrió rápidamente hacia Antoni ya que Finn no podía cubrir completamente a l niño, llevándolos a un árbol el mismo en donde Finn se encontraba ya cuando Antoni no corría mas peligro todos miraron sorprendidos a Natalie la cual únicamente los miro asustada

-¿pero cómo hizo eso?- pregunto Finn que era el que menos sabia del asunto

-no lo sé- dijo Marceline abrazando fuertemente a su hijo

-lo lamento no fue mi intención- dijo Natalie titubeando

-no te estamos culpando- dijo Marceline extendiéndole su mano a Natalie, Natalie no dudo ningún momento en la que más confiaba era Marceline así que acepto su mano

Natalie fue sacando a Marceline poco a poco de la sombra del árbol hasta que Finn detuvo a Marceline

-Marceline no, aun no podemos confiar en ella- dijo Finn deteniendo a Marceline por el hombro

-Finn yo confió en ella, si tu no lo puedes hacer confía en mi- dijo Marceline mirando a Finn con amor

-no es que no confié en ti es solo que no te quisiera perder- dijo Finn con tristeza

-descuida no me ocurrirá nada- dijo Marceline volviendo a caminar junto a Natalie la cual únicamente los miraba con temor

-no temas- dijo Marceline

-pero qué tal si te lastimo al igual que a Antoni- dijo Natalie tristemente

-sé que no lo harás- dijo Marceline haciendo que Natalie comenzara a caminar nuevamente

Las dos estaban a solo centímetros de tocar las luces del sol Natalie fue la primera en salir y como antes nada le paso, después Marceline salía poco a poco hasta que la luz del sol la toco pero algo paso

Natalie fue soltando poco a poco a Marceline haciendo que al principio Marceline abriera los ojos ante la acción

-MARCELINE- grito Finn pero algo no lo dejaba avanzar

Marceline seguía paralizada por lo que Natalie había hecho pero el dolor nuca llego

¿Pero cómo?- pregunto Marceline mirando a Natalie la cual ahora estaba cayendo al suelo sin fuerzas

-Nat- dijo Marceline corriendo rápidamente para detener su caída

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Natalie despertando en una camilla

-te desestabilizaste- dijo Marshall acercándose a ella – ¿cómo te sientes?-

-mejor, ¿Cómo esta Antoni?- pregunto Natalie mirando a todos lados

-está dormido, se encuentra bien- dijo Marshall con una sonrisa –ahora duerme aun sigues muy débil-

-muy bien- dijo Natalie volviendo a dormir

Marshall salió del cuarto dando un ligero suspiro

En el cuarto de Antoni

-¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo Marceline mirando a su hijo recostado en la cama

-mejor- dijo el

-me alegro, pero me podrías responder algo- dijo Marceline sentándose junto a su hijo

-lo que sea- dijo Antoni levantándose un poco de su cama

-¿Qué hizo Natalie, cuando me soltó la mano?, porque no me queme- dijo Marceline con duda

-pues, Natalie y yo únicamente tenemos un poder, solo uno y es más fácil controlarlo y dispersarlo- dijo Antoni

-por eso Natalie se desvaneció, por que trato de controlarlo a distancia- dijo Marceline

-exacto- contesto Antoni

-a veces siento que tú sabes más que yo- dijo Marceline con una pequeña risa

-no, es solo que soy muy curioso- dijo Antoni riendo junto a su madre

-muy bien es hora de dormir, hasta mañana- dijo Marceline dándole un beso a Antoni en la frente y yéndose

-buenas noches mami- dijo Antoni volviendo a recostarse

En la sala

Todos tenían dudas y lo que trataban de encontrar eran respuestas

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto Finn

-créeme si lo supiera te lo diría- dijo Marshall

-Chicos ya basta, cálmense- dijo Fionna

-como calmarse con todo lo que está pasando- dijo Marshall

-tenemos que hacerlo no tenemos otra opción- dijo Marceline entrando

-ojala la tuviéramos- dijo Finn

-pero no la tenemos así que hay que seguir- dijo Marceline

-¿hacia dónde?- pregunta Marshall con enojo

Todos quedaron en un silencio absoluto ninguno de los cuatro tenía la respuesta para eso

-no lo sé- contesto Marceline

-de algo estamos completamente seguros el Lich vendrá y en vez de estar peleando entre nosotros debemos de entrenar para poder protegernos- dijo Fionna

-eso es lo único certero que tenemos- dijo Finn

-es lo único que debemos de hacer – dijo Marceline saliendo de la sala -¿alguien me sigue?-

Ante aquella pregunta todos salieron no era ni muy temprano ni muy tarde, no había luz del sol que pudiera quemar a Marshall y a Marcy pero si había bastante como para alumbrar el patio

-¿Qué haremos primero?- pregunto Marshall

-tal vez entrenar- dijo Marceline

-no enserio- dijo Marshall

-BASTA- grito Fionna –nosotros mismos nos estamos dividiendo-

-es verdad, ahora mejor entrenemos- dijo Finn

-ustedes pueden pelear, usar sus poderes- dijo Fionna y ante aquel comentario Finn y Fionna agacharon sus cabezas

-no hay con quien más entrenar- dijo Marceline dándose por vencida

-muy bien venga, primita- dijo Marshall provocando a Marceline

-antes de que nos va a servir esto, Marshall y yo tenemos la misma fuerza, no servirá de mucho- dijo Marceline

-tal vez no pero aun que sea se des estresaran- dijo Fionna

-vale es verdad- dijo Marceline

-inicia Marshy- dijo Marceline con una pequeña sonrisa

-no caeré en tu juego- dijo Marshall y cuando menos lo noto estaba en el suelo tacleado por Marceline

-perdón pero creo que ya caíste- dijo Marceline burlonamente

-me las pagaras- dijo Marshall

Los dos seguían peleando al principio en realidad parecía una pela a muerte pero cuando estaba por concluirse pareciendo dos niños jugando rudo

-¿y qué haremos nosotros?- dijo Finn tristemente

-desde hace mucho que te quería contar esto- dijo Fi

-¿Qué?- dijo Finn con duda

-cuando apenas estaba conociendo a Marshall logre conocer a una de sus ex novias, Ashley ella me enseño un poco de magia antes de que me enterara que había dañado a Marshall- dijo Fi con una sonrisa

-ve al grano- dijo Finn sin entender

-pues podemos usar la magia a nuestro favor – dijo Fi

-¿y la sabes usar?- dijo Finn con temor

-maso menos, ven- dijo Fi jalándolo de la mano

-hey espera- dijo Finn corriendo tras ella

-tu solo ven- grito Fionna a distancia

-Fionna cálmate- grito Finn acelerando el paso

-chicos regresamos en una hora- dijo Fionna mirando a Marshall y Marceline, los cuales se miraron confundidos

-¿A dónde irán?- pregunto Marceline

-no lo sé- dijo Marshall para volver a tirar a Marceline al suelo

En las praderas del Ooo

-Fi basta estoy exhausto- dijo Finn jadeando

-cálmate gordito ya llegamos- dijo Fionna haciendo burla

-oye no estoy tan gordo- dijo Finn tomando su pansa

-tu solo presta atención- dijo Fionna moviendo sus manos en círculos y más formas

-pareces tonta haciendo eso- dijo Finn para luego ver como en las manos de Fionna se formaba un aura rosa, al igual que la de Marceline que era roja o la de Antoni que cambiaba de color

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- dijo Finn sorprendido, Fionna no le contesto ya que necesitaba concentrarse

-shh- Fionna callo a Finn, para luego abrir los ojos y soltar aquella aura que se convirtió en un pájaro en cual cantaba una muy hermosa melodía

-wow Fi no sabía que eras tan buena- dijo Finn

-créeme ni yo- dijo Fionna

¿Entonces?- pregunto Finn

-no lo sé de la nada pensé en Marshall y eso salió- dijo Fionna señalando a el pájaro el cual desapareció lentamente

-muy bien mejor iniciemos- dijo Fionna

Finn y Fionna estuvieron casi toda la tarde practicando, Fionna lograba hacer todo al primer intento pero Finn no lo lograba hasta que alfin pudo lograr hacer un conjuro pero aquel conjuro se fusiono con su espada sangre de demonio, la cual prendió en un fuego color azul, Finn por curiosidad lo toca pero nada paso únicamente sentía un calor pero no al grado de quemarlo

Finn agito su espada hacia un árbol y lo corto a la mitad dejando sorprendida a Fionna la cual únicamente lo miro con temor

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Finn

-¿cómo hiciste ese fuego?- pregunto Fionna

-no lo es únicamente recite el conjuro y luego pensé en Antoni, en Marceline, y no sé por qué pero en Hudson- dijo Finn con duda

-no- susurro Fionna

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Finn

-el fuego azul es la maldad pura, el enviado de lucifer- dijo Fionna

Dejando con duda a Finn, como podría el ser el enviado de lucifer, al que siempre pensó que lo fuera era el Lich, pero al parecer no lo era

**Bueno chicos aquí el final perdón por no actualizar el viernes pero la tarea me está matando, como ya vamos a salir de vacaciones los profes se están vengando de no poder molestarnos por un mes xD **

**Bueno aquí me despido adiós hasta la próxima **


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero que les guste **

Finn había quedado en shock por las palabras de su hermana

-¿el enviado de lucifer? Estas bromeando verdad- dijo Finn nerviosamente

-no- dijo Fionna con temor

-¿qué hago?- dijo Finn soltando su espada dejándola caer al suelo estruendosamente

-¡y yo como voy a saber!- dijo Fionna nerviosamente moviendo las manos

-¡pues tu eres la hechicera debes de saber algo!- dijo Finn regañando a Fi

-¡cómo voy a saber soy aprendiz!- dijo Fionna

-¡entonces por qué me dijiste que hiciera eso!- dijo Finn con enojo

-pensé que no ibas a poder- dijo Fionna nerviosa

-¡¿Qué PENSASTE QUE?!- dijo Finn furioso

Finn y Fionna se la pasaron discutiendo horas hasta que notaron que el sol se ocultaba y que Marshall y Marceline los iban a buscar si no se aparecían en casa

-el sol se metió- dijo Finn mirando el cielo

-lo sé no estoy ciega- dijo Fionna con enojo a lo que Finn únicamente le mando una mirada fulmínate

-debes irnos- dijo Finn buscando su espada -¿Dónde está?-

-y ahora que perdiste- dijo Fionna tomando sus libros

-mi espada- dijo Finn

-pero estaba ahí- dijo Fionna señalando el césped quemado

-oh no- Fionna y Finn dijeron unísonamente mirándose con temor

Mientras tanto con Marshall y Marceline

-¿ya se tardaron mucho no crees?- dijo Marceline saliendo del cuarto de Antoni y Natalie

-sí, Fionna dijo que se iban a tardar una hora únicamente- dijo Marshall

Por un tiempo Marshall y Marceline miraron al vacío pensando que estarían haciendo o en qué problema se habían metido

-yo no sé tú pero iré a buscarlos- dijo Marshall rompiendo el silencio

-¿y a dónde iras?- pregunto Marceline mirando como Marshall para en seco

-no lo sé- dijo Marshall volviendo con Marceline

-no podemos dejar solos a los niños- dijo Marceline mirando la puerta

-tardamos menos de cinco minutos en recorrer todo Ooo y Aaa, no tardaremos mucho en encontrarlos no les pasara nada en diez minutos- dijo Marshall

-muy bien- dijo Marceline saliendo rápidamente de la casa – y que tuno vienes- dijo Marceline mirando como Marshall se había quedado en la puerta

-si tu adelántate, yo te alcanzare- dijo Marshall a lo que Marceline únicamente asintió

Marshall se había quedado en la casa, para luego ir al cuarto de los niños

-muy bien si ellos pueden esparcir su poder yo también-dijo Marshall moviendo sus manos creando una esfera de electricidad y esparciéndola por toda la casa

-ahora cualquier idiota que se atreva a entrar, va a terminar hecho cenizas- dijo Marshall para luego irse

-creí que nunca llegarías- dijo Marceline mientras que corría junto a Marshall

-descuida les deje protección a los niños- dijo Marshall con una sonrisa para luego adelantarse

-¿Dónde crees que estén?- pregunto Marshall

-allá- dijo Marceline apuntando a los humanos

-¿Qué demonios hacen?- dijo Marshall escondiéndose tras un árbol

-creo que buscan algo- dijo Marceline

-¿pero qué?- se preguntaba Marshall

-no lo sé- dijo Marceline acercándose poco a poco para escuchar

-Finn tenemos que encontrarla no podemos irnos sin ella- dijo Fionna preocupada

-si pero donde esta- dijo Finn para luego ver una sombra tras ellos -¿que fue eso Fionna?- dijo Finn colocándose espalda a espalda con Fionna

-no lo sé- dijo Fionna encendiendo sus manos en fuego rosa

-¡MARSHALL!- grito Marceline

-¿Marcy dónde estás?- dijo Marshall buscando a Marceline con la vista pero no la encontró

-¡que fue eso!- dijo Fionna

-parecía el grito de ¡Marceline!- dijo Finn preocupado

-no debes estar imaginándotelo- dijo Fionna tratando de calmar a Finn

-no fue tu imaginación- dijo Marshall apareciendo entre ambos hermanos

-¿marshall que haces aquí?- pregunto Fionna

-Marceline y yo venimos a buscarlos pero algo o alguien atrapo a Marceline- dijo Marshall mirando a todos lados

Mientras tanto con Marceline

Aquel ser que la había capturado la había dejado caer al suelo, haciendo que ella se levantara de golpe y reclamara una explicación

-¡MUESTRATE COBARDE!- dijo Marceline aun dolida por la caída

-alguien diría que su propia hija pudiera reconocer a su padre ¿oh no?- aquel ser que la había raptado era nadie más ni nadie menos que Hudson Abadeer

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Marceline furiosa

-nada solo he venido a ver a mis nietos- dijo Hudson macabramente

-no- susurro Marceline mientras que abría los ojos como platos

-oh que dijo nietos futuros herederos de la nocheosfera- dijo Hudson con una pequeña risa

-¡no aléjate de ellos!- dijo Marceline corriendo para golpear a Hudson pero el la esquivaba muy fácilmente

-muy tarde cariño- dijo Hudson mirando a su hija

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto Marceline pensando lo peor

-el campo de Marshall es inútil, quien diría que siendo mi hija un escudo no habria de proteger siempre a su hijo y sobrina- dijo Hudson con ironía

-¡¿Qué les hiciste?!- grito Marceline

-yo nada, pero sus padres si- dijo Hudson dejando en duda a Marceline

-¿Qué?- grito Marceline confundida

-no pensaba que lo entendieras- dijo Hudson

-¡NO!- grito Marceline persiguiendo a su padre

-simplemente recuerda esto Marceline, ¡NADIE ESCAPA DE LA NOCHEOSFERA!- dijo Hudson para luego irse en un portal

-¡NO!- grito Marceline para luego caer al suelo y corren hacia Finn, Fionna y Marshall

-Marcy- grito Finn

-tenemos que irnos- dijo Marceline un poco agitada

-¿Qué paso?- dijo Fionna

-son los niños- dijo Marceline para tomar el brazo de Finn he irse rápidamente

-no- susurro Marshall para imitar la acción de su prima

Al llegar a la casa se encontraron con la sorpresa de que el campo de Marshall estaba intacto

-¿pero cómo entro?- dijo Marshall

-por el portal de la nocheosfera- dijo Marceline

-¿pero que tiene ese portal?- dijo Fionna

-aparece en donde él lo desee- dijo Marshall

-¿el?- pregunto Finn

-Hudson- respondió Marceline entrando al curto y mirando que ninguno de los dos niños estaba en su cuarto

**Bueno aquí acaba este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y su es así dejen reviews**

**Gracias a todos por su gran apoyo, los quiero, los amo y ya solo faltan 3 días para navidad ojala santa les traiga todo lo que pidieron y que se la pasen con sus seres queridos. Adiós**


	24. Chapter 24

**Nuevo capítulo, lamento la tardanza**

-¡ANTONI!- grito Marceline desesperada corriendo alrededor de toda la casa

-¿Marceline que ocurre?- dijo Marshall quien apenas entraba al cuarto de los niños

Lo primero que pudo ver fue una cama destendida sin su hija en ella, pero no se quiso apresurar a pensar lo peor, lo segundo fue ver a Marceline arrodillada en la cama de su sobrino llorando y apretando las cobijas entre sus manos

-no, no es verdad- dijo Marshall cayendo de rodillas

-¿chicos que ocurre?- dijo Finn, mientras que los vampiros escuchaban como poco a poco subían las escaleras

-NO- dijo Marceline corriendo hacia la puerta pero ya era muy tarde Fionna y Finn ya habían entrado y visto lo que había pasado

-se los llevo- dijo Marshall aun en el suelo cabizbajo, lo único que se lograba apreciar eran las lágrimas que caían al suelo

-todo fue mi culpa… yo pude detener a mi padre- dijo Marceline recargando su cabeza en el pecho de Finn mientras que este acariciaba sus cabellos y ocultaba su rostro para que su hermana no lo viera llorar

-no lo fue, Marceline- dijo Finn comenzando a sollozar

-fue de Hudson- dijo Marshall con rencor, tomando a Fionna la cual ahora estaba como Marceline al principio a los pies de la cama de su pequeña hija sollozando

-¿Por qué se los llevo a ellos?- dijo Finn aun abrazando a Marceline, pero ahora enojado al igual que Marshall

-probablemente los metió en uno de sus desquiciados planes- dijo Marshall con enojo

-¡va a caer!- dijo Finn furioso

-no lo creo- dijo Marceline entre sollozos

-de que hablas Marceline- dijo Finn mirando a Marceline a los ojos

-él me quiere a mí, quiere que gobierne la nocheosfera, quiere que sea la hija modelo que obedece a su padre- dijo Marceline apretando sus dientes y puños

-no te dejaremos ir- dijo Finn enojado

-lucharemos, haremos todo lo posible- dijo Fionna que al fin había dejado de llorar

-pero en verdad, lucharían para salvarme- dijo Marceline separándose de Finn y mirando a los tres

-siempre te cuidaríamos- dijo Fionna

-te amamos- dijo Finn

-eres nuestra familia- dijo Marshall poniendo su mano en el hombro de Marceline

-lo lamento, pero esta es mi pelea no suya- dijo Marceline

-claro que lo es- dijo Finn mirando a Marceline

-estamos dentro desde que Hudson se llevó nuestra hija- dijo Fionna con enojo

-iremos a la nocheosfera, no nos importa- dijeron Finn y Fionna unísonamente

-tenemos que entrenar- dijo Marshall

-¡y dejar más tiempo a los niños con Hudson!- dijo Fionna

-¡no podemos ir así como así a la nocheosfera, no detendrían de inmediato!- dijo Marshall

-mi padre no les hará nada, sabe que sin ellos no habrá nada que me haga querer volver a la nocheosfera- dijo Marceline mirando a Fionna y deteniendo la pelea entre los esposos

-es verdad, ellos son los más seguros en esta situación- dijo Finn

-¿cuánto tiempo tendríamos que entrenar?- dijo Fionna

-no sabemos pelear- dijo Marceline

-y probablemente esta sea las más grande pelea de nuestras vidas- dijo Marshall

-nosotros sí sabemos pelear- dijo Finn mirando a Fionna sonriéndose mutuamente

-no vamos a pelar contra troles, ni brujas, pelearemos con los más temibles demonios- dijo Marshall mirando retadoramente a Finn

-aunque no lo quiera admitir, Marshall tiene razón recuerdas la vez que fuimos a la nocheosfera por primera vez- dijo Fionna mirando a Finn. Ella sabía que sus experiencias en la nocheosfera habían sido diferentes pero la de Finn había sido más difícil que la de ella

-si lo recuerdo, el poder de Hudson era impresionante, no sé cómo lo puede soportar- dijo Finn recordando en momento en que salvo a Marceline

-sé que les podría alterar el tiempo de entrenamiento pero sería de un año- dijo Marshall

-¡¿UN AÑO?!- gritaron Finn y Fionna

-si- dijo Marshall

-¡los niños crecerían, no los veríamos!- dijo Fionna alarmada

-lo sabemos, también son nuestros hijos, y si en verdad desean pelear necesitamos ese tiempo, para llegar preparados- dijo Marceline

-acepto- dijo Finn cabizbajo

-¿pero… Finn?- dijo Fionna

-lo se Fi pero quiero a mi hijo devuelta sano y salvo y no quiero perder a mi esposa- dijo Finn

Después de un largo silencio Fionna decidió

-también acepto, espero poder avanzar rápido- dijo Fionna

-entonces no perdamos tiempo- dijo Marshall saliendo junto a Marceline

-al mal tiempo buen cara- dijo Finn con una sonrisa fingida

-cállate- dijo Fionna saliendo

Mientras tanto con Hudson

-¿Por qué nos tienen aquí?- dijo Antoni muy calmado

-acaso su abuelo no tiene derecho de verlos- dijo Hudson con una sonrisa

-¿abuelo?- dijo Natalie abrazando el brazo de Antoni y poniéndose detrás de el

-sí, soy el padre de su Madre- dijo Hudson

-entendemos el concepto- dijo Natalie cortantemente, a lo cual Hudson únicamente le sonrió con malicia

-exactamente tienes el espíritu aventurero de tu madre y la terquees de tu padre- dijo Hudson

-¿Qué quieres de nosotros?- dijo Antoni enojado

-nada, únicamente deseo que sus padres vengan- dijo Hudson

-¿para qué?- dijo Natalie

-soy muy viejo necesito un heredero y yo ya eh elegido- dijo Hudson

-¿Quién?- dijo Antoni

-tu madre- dijo Hudson

-y ¿si se niega?- dijo Natalie

-créeme, aceptara- dijo Hudson malévolamente

**Bueno aquí el termina este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y si es asi dejen reviews **

**Bueno últimamente me han preguntado si mi historia va tener un final feliz, me encantaría decirles pero ni yo se xD pero les prometo que les va gustar el Final **

**Bueno adiós, Feliz año nuevo **


	25. Chapter 25

**Espero que les guste **

Ya habían pasado cinco meses de los siete que aún faltaban, pero ahora los chicos parecían no tener más fe, la esperanza se había escapado de sus miradas, deseando nunca haberse conocido, queriendo que nada de eso hubiera pasado

Marshall POV

-Aun que aun siga deseando volver en el tiempo para ver a mi linda Fionna aun siendo la chica aventurera de la cual me enamore, si tuviera la oportunidad de volver en el tiempo… no lo haría en el momento que Fionna y yo nos hicimos novios, fue el mejor momento de mi vida

Y ni hablar del momento en el que tuve a Natalie en mis brazos mirándola, sus hermosos ojos los mismos de Fionna, era lo más hermoso del mundo, cada momento que pasaba con ella aun que fueron pocos eran los mejores…

Se podría decir que me sentía vivo- pensaba mientras miraba el atardecer en uno de los pocos momentos libres que ahora teníamos

No había podido hablar con Fionna desde hace mucho, ya no dormíamos juntos por culpa de los entrenamientos

Ya no era lo mismo

Ahora todo era diferente, se podría decir que el amor se había ido, pero cada vez que la miraba, sus bellos ojos, recordar que con ella pasare toda mi eternidad, que tengo una hija con ella las amo a las dos, cada vez que la miro, me enamoro de ella una vez mas

Simplemente la amo, y nunca dejaría que alguien la dañara

Fionna POV

Cansancio nunca lo había sentido en mi vida, bueno no como ahora, de las veinticuatro horas del día, veintitrés estamos entrenando

Pero ¿para qué? Tal vez nuestros esfuerzos sean en vano, tal vez Hudson nos de pelea y de nuestro fin

Pero no nos iremos sin pelear o al menos yo no me iré, sin volver a ver a mi pequeña, mi hija, la cual engendre con el amor de mi vida… oh al menos el que yo pensaba, con todos estos conflictos lo dudo cada vez más… será que aún seguimos enamorados, ya no somos los mismos niños de 13 y 16, bueno al menos Marshall si pero yo no tengo 21 años y seguiré cumpliendo más mientras que le sigue igual que pasara cuando yo tengo 90 años y el siga siendo un chico, ahora creo lo que Marceline me dijo aquella vez ''HASTA QUE LA MUERTE LOS SEPARE''

Flashback

Era el día más hermoso o al menos para mí, iba corriendo por el pasillo mientras que llegaba tarde a donde estaba mi futuro esposo esperándome para unirnos en sagrado matrimonio o al menos así todos lo llamaban aquel nombre me daba risa, pero haría todo lo que fuera por estar con la persona que amo

Llegue rápidamente al enorme salón tomada de la mano de mi hermano mayor, mirando al hombre que amo, con aquella cara de tonto a la cual yo únicamente solté una risa al aire mirándolo con gracia

Todo transcurrió de maravilla, llegando a mi fiesta de compromiso, todos mis amigos y la poca familia que tenia se encontraban ahí, entre risas y bailes, miraba con mi hermano bailaba con la chica de sus sueños mi mejor amiga prima de mi marido

Luego de un tiempo Marshall y Finn comenzaron a hablar mientras que veía que Marceline venia hacia mí con el ceño fruncido

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunte preocupada

-Finn…- dijo ella mirándome con ternura

-¿Qué hizo ese tarado? Porque juro que lo mato- dijo Fionna mirando fulminantemente a Finn

-me pidió… Matrimonio- dijo Marceline saltando para abrazarme fuertemente mientras que yo aún seguía en shock para luego devolverle el abrazo y brincar de emoción

Luego de ese pequeño para cardiaco, hicimos un brindis, y ahí fue cuando Marceline dijo aquella frase que me hizo pensar más de lo que yo creía

-por mi hermanita, que hoy es su boda, les deseo lo mejor chicos y Marshall si le haces algo a Fi juro que te mato- dijo Finn con una pequeña sonrisa

-quisiera verlo Finny- dijo Marshall en broma –no te preocupes nunca le haría eso, primero ella me rompería el corazón pero yo la seguiría amando-

-me alegro que así sea, porque dijo lo mismo que Finn si le pones una mano a Fionna o a Finn juro que yo si te mato- dijo Marceline con una sonrisa malévola

-okey a ti si te temo- dijo Marshall con una sonrisa nerviosa y una risita rápida

-les deseo lo mejor, y hasta que la muerte los separe- dijo Marceline

Y todos empezaron a reír, pero sin embargo yo era la única que parecía que no

Finn POV

Lo que antes eran risas y alegrías ahora eran tristezas y llantos

Mi matrimonio pendía de un hilo, Marceline y yo ya no hablábamos, ni siquiera nos mirábamos, si ella estaba en la habitación yo salía al patio, si ella estaba en la sala yo estaba en el piso de arriba y viceversa

Al perecer ahora todo lo que nos conectaba era esta pelea con su padre y nuestro hijo, que ahora parecía más su hijo que mío

La amo y tengo el mismo pensamiento que Marshall ''primero ella me rompería el corazón pero yo la seguiría amando'' pero no tengo la duda mínima de que Marceline piense lo mismo

Y que ella si tome cartas en este momento, que haga algo para mejor o darle fin a todo esto, pero mi promesa sigue en pie la amo y no me olvidare de ella así como a si luchare por ella aun que ya no me quiera cerca

Y no piensen que dijo esto simplemente porque soy un caballero, la amo y nunca lo dejare de hacer, y por más problemas que tenga nunca desearía ser alguien más, nunca desearía no haber conocido a Marceline, amo todo lo que me ha pasado en mi vida y por mas masoquista que me escuche quiero que siga así

Marceline POV

Odio estar en el living ¿Por qué? Porque está lleno de fotos de todos, hasta de Hudson que irónico no

Odio estar aquí porque siempre que estoy en este lugar y sola toma las fotografías en mis manos y las miro con nostalgia

Y este momento estoy aquí en el living… haciendo… mirando una fotografía de quienes… Marshall, Fionna, Finn y mía de cuando éramos nada más y nada menos que amigos cuando todo parecía tan fácil

Nostalgia es un sentimiento que crece con el tiempo y siendo un vampiro crece a su punto máximo

No me gustan las fotos por lo mismo

Tan solo miran una foto mía y de Finn hacia que las lágrimas rodaran sobre mis mejillas, pensar que en este momento podría estar con la princesa flama viviendo una vida maravillosa

Esta conmigo desperdiciando su vida

Tenía que hacer algo, no podía dejar que ellos siguieran sacrificándose por mis errores, poniendo en peligro a sus seres queridos, privatizando a Finn de su felicidad

Final de los POV

-necesito hablar con ustedes- dijo Marceline acercando a los tres

-se podría saber por qué- dijo Marshall mirándonos a todos

-tenemos que terminar esto- dijo Marceline mirando en específico a Finn

-a que te refieres- dijo Finn con duda

-ya no es lo mismo y lamento todo esto, sin mi nada de esto hubiera pasado- dijo Marceline mirando a la nada

-eso es cierto sin ti nunca nos hubiéramos conocido- dijo Fionna

-y nunca estarían pasando por esto- dijo Marceline

-Marcy todos nosotros seguimos aquí por una razón- dijo Marshall

-Hudson me quiere a mí, no a ustedes- dijo Marceline ahora con lágrimas en los ojos

-esta platica no va para Marshall y Fionna ¿verdad?- pregunto Finn con los ojos cristalinos

-me temo que no- dijo Marceline

-sabes que me puedes decir todo- dijo Finn

-ya no es lo mismo, no te quiero perder por eso… ya no quiero que estemos juntos- dijo Marceline haciendo que Finn derramara sus primeras lagrimas –me iré en la mañana ya no soporto más-dijo Marceline yéndose

Dando por terminado su matrimonio con Finn

Dando el último adiós

**Hola chicos aquí les traigo el final de este capítulo espero les haya gustado, si es asi dejen reviews **


	26. Chapter 26

Hola chicos les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero que les guste y si es así review

Enserio este era el final…

El cierre de la obra, era hora de bajar el telón

Marceline se preguntaba cada vez eso, pero no era por querer dejar a sus seres queridos si no era porque deseaba protegerlos aunque eso significara no volver a verlos o dejarlos ir

Aquella noche no había dormido nada debatiendo con ella misma sobre si su decisión era la correcta ¿pero en verdad era la correcta?, aunque no lo fuera no valía la pena arriesgarse por algo que tú misma puedes evitar o ¿no?

¿Finn lo haría?

¿Marshall lo haría?

¿Fionna lo haría?

¿Por qué tú lo haces? Ellos te dijeron que se enfrentarían a Hudson con gusto, ya iban 9 meses de 12 luchando y practicando para mejor y detener a Hudson, darle pelea y no tener que dejar a alguien detrás

En específico a Marceline

Marshall ya había sospechado que Marceline haría algo parecido pero no pensaba que lo haría tan rápido y sin pensar las cosas no era muy de ella hacer cosas sin pensarlas y verificar que sea lo mejor o la que en realidad era la respuesta correcta

Después de que Marceline hablo con todos y dio por terminado su matrimonio salió rápidamente de la sala dejando a un Finn completamente en Shock no podía articular palabra moverse siquiera la noticia lo había tomado por sorpresa una completa y terrible sorpresa

Después de que Marceline salió Marshall decidió seguirla saliendo de la sala dejando a Finn y a Fionna solos

-¡MARCELINE!- gritaba Marshall repetitivamente sin recibir respuesta de su prima

¿En dónde se encontraba? Resolviendo lo que ella había prometido

''no es su pelea es mía''- Marshall encontró una nota en el espejo del cuarto de Marceline, sabiendo ahora la razón por la que había dicho aquellas palabras

-¡Marceline se ha ido a la nocheosfera!- dijo Marshall volviendo a entrar a la sala

-¡QUE!- Finn y Fionna gritaron unísonamente

Mientras tanto en la nocheosfera

-Natalie, tan bella como tu madre, has crecido tanto. Siempre supe que las chicas eran mejores en este trabajo- decía Hudson alagando ala pequeña o bueno ahora no tan pequeña Natalie

La cual ahora era toda una señorita de una apariencia nada más de 17 al igual que la de Marceline, su cabello era rubio le llegaba a la cintura, era hermoso delicados hilos de oro puro, su cara se había agrandado un poco dejando mostrar más a fondo sus facciones, sus ojos eran rojos carmesí con un toque oscuro, su nariz era mediana fina al igual que la de su madre, sus labios eran gruesos pero eran de un tono blancuzco, su cuello era hermoso del mismo color pálido que Marceline, pero sin aquellas mordidas causantes de todo el dolor, ella era alta, tenía unas grandes caderas, y una cintura mediana, no tenía tantos senos, pero aun así tenía una figura admirable que llamaba la atención de cualquiera

-gracias abuelo, no sería nada sin usted- decía Natalie con una reverencia

-ojala tu fueras como ella- decía Hudson alzando la mano peligrosamente hacia su otro nieto Antoni

-somos diferentes y eso ya me quedo claro- dijo Antoni en un tono insolente

Antoni era un joven alta y musculoso, muy guapo al igual que Natalie de una apariencia de 18 años, tenía los mismo ojos de su padre tenían toda la maldad en ellos pero había un toque de esperanza y de luz en sus ojos que a cualquiera hipnotizaría, tenía una cabellera como la de Marshall del mismo color

-niño mal agradecido- dijo Hudson dejando caer su mano en la mejilla de Antoni haciendo que esta callera al suelo

Antoni aún seguía en el suelo adolorido por el golpe de su abuelo pero no mostraba nada de dolor frente a sus ojos, antes de levantarse miro a Natalie la cual se reía de el

Después de que Antoni vio aquella escena miro a Hudson con odio y salió rápidamente

-oh pensé que aguantaría más- dijo Hudson con una risita

-es un simple niñito no como yo abuelo- dijo Natalie acercándose a Hudson y poniéndose a su lado

-lo se pequeña- dijo Hudson maliciosamente

Mientras tanto con Antoni

Antoni POV

Natalie… ¿porque te dejaste cambiar por ese maniaco?, oh ya lo recuerdo

Flashback

Apenas habíamos llegado a la nocheosfera, aún no lo creía como demonios habíamos llegado aquí, donde estaba mi madre, eran muchas preguntas que rondaban por mi mente

-Natalie no te preocupes no dejare que este idiota te toque- le dije a mi prima el amor de mi vida

-Antoni tengo miedo- dijo ella y se le escuchaba el temor en la voz

-lo sé, pero nada malo pasara- dije lentamente mirando a mi alrededor, hacia más calor que lo normal en Ooo pero claro estábamos en la nocheosfera un lugar donde había lava alrededor, únicamente rocas

-¿estás seguro de ello niño?- pregunto Hudson saliendo de las sombras ya me había hartado de ello pero no iba a dejar que mirara el miedo en mi

-mi madre vendrá- dijo fuertemente

-¿enserio? Lo crees posible- dijo Hudson con una risa

-si- dije fuertemente

-pues no lo creas niño no vendrá- dijo Hudson para luego irse

-¿nuestros padres vendrán Antoni?- pregunto Natalie tímidamente

-sí, lo harán no te preocupes- dije yo ¿pero en verdad estaba seguro de eso? No

Los días pasaban, esos días se volvían meses y los meses siguieron su curso, y nuestros padres no se presentaban

-apoco siguen teniendo esperanza- decía Hudson

Tanto tiempo ahí pudo aprender nuestros poderes y los quería de su lado, Hudson tenía telequinesis y podía leer mentes

Y eso hacia conmigo entraba a mi mente y comenzaba a jugar, en la de Natalie nunca entro por qué no lo permitía, aun que tomara energía de mí no deseaba que le ocurriera algo, no me lo perdonaría

Los dos empezamos a crecer ella era hermosa, y tímida aun

-¿Cuánto ha pasado 5 meses? Siguen con esperanza- dijo Hudson burlonamente

-no te incumbe- dije yo mientras que sentía como Natalie me jalaba del brazo

-Antoni tranquilo- decía ella abrazando mi brazo

-sus padre no vendrán ríndanse por glob- dijo Hudson con un suspiro

-nunca- dije yo nuevamente firme

-que no entienden los olvidaron- dijo Hudson y cada palabra que decían eran acuchilladas

Pero muy tarde me di cuenta de que no eran para mi si no para Natalie

-¡ya por favor!- grito ella cuando ya no soporto más soltándome del brazo y cayendo de rodillas mientras que tapaba sus oídos

Yo me quede pasmado creía que Hudson estaba entrando a su mente y yo estaba tratando de hacer una barrera mi error fue ese, ya que yo me estaba desgastando y eso era lo que quería Hudson que cayera rendido y eso paso después de poco tiempo caí

Pero escuche todo lo que pasaba

-querida tus padres no vendrán y sé que tú lo sabes- dijo Hudson a lo cual Natalie únicamente callo

-ven conmigo y te prometeré tener una familia y nunca jamás volver a estar sola- dijo Hudson extendiéndole su mano

-acepto- dijo Natalie tomando su mano

Final del Flashback

Esa fue la razón por la cual Natalie había cambiado su mayor temor era quedarse sola y ya la habíamos decepcionado mucho

Actualidad

Me encontraba en mi cuarto, salí al balcón mirando como los demonios presentes se arrodillaban al ver al príncipe de la nocheosfera

Yo únicamente entre pero una dama detuvo mi camino era una dama de cabello largo castaño, ojos carmesí penetrantes, nariz fina, labios rojizos y gruesos, cuerpo envidiable, incluso mejor que el de Natalie nunca había visto igual

Después de mirarla por un tiempo fijamente ella me noto y guio su mirada hacia mi dedicándome una sonrisa cálida

Algo en aquella dama se me hacía familiar

**Hola todos ¿Cómo estan? espero que bien, quería mandarles saludos y aclaraciones **

**Hola guest :D**

** .33 hola lamento mucho lo triste del capitulo anterior pero es la trama te prometo que te gustara el final, que puede estar muy cerca y a la vez muy distante **

**Y el ultimo pero no menos importante en verdad es muy importante es para hola la verdad no me ocurre nada malo es únicamente el estrés estoy muy atareada últimamente, no te preocupes te lo aseguro, muchas gracias y si te gustaría podríamos estar en contacto por aquí si lo deseas podrias mandarme un mensaje, te metes a mi perfil dándole click en y en lo alto esta el private message, si quieres me puedes mandar uno :DD y yo tambn te tomo como una amiga **

**Y si algún otro desea hacer lo mismo siéntanse completamente libre les contestare de inmediato q lo reciba **


	27. Chapter 27

**Hola chicos perdón por la tardanza falta de inspiración al 100**

La mire por varios segundos, no podía ver todo su rostro ya que estaba encapuchada y simplemente logre mirar sus labios

Sus hermosos y rojizos labios, los cuales me sonrieron dejando ver que ella también era una vampiresa, pero ¿cuantas vampiresas hay en la nocheosfera? Podría decir que millares y todas me sonríen tratando de ganar algo conmigo pero no soy de ese tipo, pero aquella mujer me sonreía cálidamente… se podría decir que con amor

¿Pero esa mujer podría ser mi madre…? No, no podría ser ella

Ya había perdido la esperanza de que viniera por mí a sacarme de este infierno, gobernado por aquel maniaco llamado mi abuelo

Cada vez que pienso como Hudson habrá tratado a mi madre me hace rabiar, pero no tengo ningún derecho a juzgarlo, si me miraran a primera vista dirían que soy un chico presumido, egoísta… malvado. El típico chico malo el cual enamora a todas las chicas

Natalie había tratado de convencerme de que Hudson era alguien bueno que deseaba todo lo mejor para cualquiera, pero yo no lo creía

Alejo al amor de mi vida de mí, lo cual nunca se lo perdonare

Después de un tiempo en perderme en mis pensamientos, volví a mirar hacia donde se encontraba aquella mujer pero ahora ya no había nadie

-¡¿pero qué demo…!?- no alcance a terminar mi oración ya que Hudson había aparecido frente a mi conectándome un puñetazo en la mejilla

-¡¿Qué demonios haces!?- grite levantándome rápidamente

-yo nada mi querido sobrino- dijo Hudson como si tuviera un grano de inocencia -¿tú que haces?-

-lo mismo que tú… simplemente amargándome la vida- dije con el nudo en la garganta y lágrimas en los ojos

-¡AL FIN! Comprendes a la nocheosfera, nadie escapa de ella, alguien miserable como tú pertenece aquí, aquí es tu lugar, aquí formaras tu vida y te volverás un excelente lacayo para Natalie- dijo Hudson despidiéndose con la mano y saliendo

Yo estaba tirado aun en el suelo, no soportaba más, las lágrimas en mis ojos empezaron a escurrir son parar hasta que sentí como una cálida mano las limpiaba de mi mejilla

Alce mi mirada y vi a aquella mujer de la capucha frente a mi… me quede paralizado por unos momentos, tenerla tan cerca sentir su aroma

Saber que era ella…

Retiro su mano de mi mejilla y se quitó la capucha dejando ver el hermoso rostro de mi madre

-ma…ma- dijo tartamudeando nuevamente con lágrimas en los ojos

-Antoni- dijo ella en un gran suspiro de alegría y dejándome ver las lágrimas de preocupación que tenia

-pensé que me habías olvidado- dije lentamente

-nunca, cada día que ha pasado estaba luchando por volver a verte aunque sea un segundo- dijo mi madre arrodillada frente a mi

-que lastima que simplemente lo veras un segundo- dijo una voz atrás de nosotros, no logre ver quien era pero si logre percibir el aroma de la verbena en el látigo que cargaba

Tome a mi madre por los hombros y la coloque en el suelo posándome arriba de ella hasta sentir como aquel látigo caía sobre mí y ardía como el infierno

-¡ANTONI!- grito mi madre con lágrimas en los ojos, viéndome caer al suelo con una sonrisa de tonto

Sentí como mi madre salía debajo de mí y escuche un sonido de que algo se rompía y hasta ahí recuerdo

Marceline POV

Ver a Antoni caer frente a mis ojos fue lo peor el odio recorrió todo mi ser, tomo a aquel demonio y le rompí el cuello en tan solo segundos, pero matar a aquel demonio no me devolvería a mi hijo

Lo tome y lo alce, el olor de la verbena en se espalda hacia que me mareara un poco pero eso no evitaría sacarlo de la nocheosfera

Salí como entre siendo una sombra más, cargando a un herido algo que se veía todos los días por ahí, tal vez no lo sabía con exactitud

Yo nunca desea ni quise estar en la nocheosfera, por eso escapaba cada vez que podía, cuando escapaba sentía felicidad por que cada vez que lo hacía encontraba personas que me permitían ser feliz junto a ellos

Simón, fue el primero pero ya saben el final

Bonnibel, la segunda pero su reino se interponía en nuestra amistad así que decidimos dejar a un lado ellos y se enemigas cercano

Jake, aunque me quiso matar múltiples veces no lo culpo soy un monstruo, pero luego se convirtió en uno de mis mejores amigos

Finn, el amor de mi vida el cual trata de dejar en el olvido para ya no lastimarme más, ni lastimarlo a el

Salí por el mismo portal que había entrado tantas veces de hacer los mismo ya se me hacía demasiado fácil

Deje a Antoni en el suelo y fue por un suero el cual curaba el efecto de la verbena, inmediatamente lo coloque en su espalda, y el daño sanaba poco a poco

Después de tener la cabeza de mi hijo sobre mis piernas decidí llevarlo con su padre pero únicamente llevarlo

Para mi suerte no había nadie en la casa y deje a Antoni en el cuarto de su padre, sabía que debía de salvar a Natalie también pero no podía arriesgar a los dos

Mire a mi hijo por tal vez ultima vez y me dirigí a la nocheosfera

-la búsqueda de Marceline es en vano- dijo Marshall con muchas heridas y cansado

-no, no lo es- dijo Finn el cual tiro su espada al suelo con enojo

-chicos basta, pelear no nos ayudara en nada- dijo Fionna

-es cierto- dijo Marshall –mejor descansemos-

Los tres se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos, Finn estaba a punto de abrir la puerta pero decidió para había sentido la presencia de alguien

-Marshall- llamo Finn

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el llegando de inmediato

-hay alguien aquí- dijo Para que Marshall escuchara

-es…- dijo Marshall abriendo los ojos como platos y rápidamente abriendo la puerta para dejar ver el cuerpo de su sobrino sobre la cama

-¿Antoni?- pregunto Marshall mientras que era empujado por Finn para correr hacia su hijo

-¡Antoni!- dijo Finn sacudiendo a su hijo, el cual despertó muy agitado y gritando

-¡MAMA!- grito Antoni para poder ver a su padre

-¿papa?- pregunto el chico con inocencia

-sí, Antoni- dijo Finn abrazándolo con lágrimas en los ojos

-¿pero dónde está mama?- pregunto el chico

-no lo sé, nosotros simplemente te encontramos aquí- dijo Marshall metiéndose a la platica

-¡Ella está en la nocheosfera!- dijo Antoni rápidamente

-¿¡cómo lo sabes!?- pregunto Marshall

-ella me trajo aquí y me curo- dijo Antoni mostrándoles su espalda

-¿¡quién te hizo eso!?- pregunto un muy enojado Finn

-no lo sé… no lo vi, pero sé que mi madre lo…- Antoni no pudo completar la frase porque Marshall la termino por el

-Mato- dijo Marshall –aunque ustedes sean los más cercanos a Marcy aún no la conocen completamente- dijo Marshall cabizbajo

-¿Qué crees que planea?- pregunto Finn

-una locura- dijo Marshall

**Hola chicos ¿como estan? Enserio pido una gran disculpa por la tardanza , eh estado de camping toda la semana, es un viaje de la escuela **

**Y si no te preocupes , no pasa nada lo que quieras pregúntamelo por los reviews y yo te lo contesto por aquí :DD, y no te preocupes espero que estes mejor de tus ojos y descuida todos oh al menos yo estamos muy atareados estos días, y espero que tu y tu mejor amiga se reconcilien **

**Oh y agradesco a todos los que me han estado mandando mensajes lo aprecio mucho**


End file.
